One With The Wind
by Nudist.on.the.beach
Summary: Adopted into a family after living on the streets, Erin is only trying to cope with the change of being loved. How will she take it when suddenly a certain wolf is begging to be part of her life? EmbryXOC
1. Prologue

**Alright this is a testing chapter and the prologue, if I don't get any reviews I will take it that no one likes the story/chapter. So review if you want the story to go on. I hope that you enjoy, I want feed back.**

I guess I was a little fucked up, but could you blame me? Living on the streets for four years of your life would kind of make you be a little fucked up, don't you think? Stealing. Drugs. Sleeping on the streets or in Satan's Lodge.

It's hell, it's home, it's life. My horrible fucking life.

Also, it was kind of easy for me, my looks helping me for the most part, looking older than my actual age promoted the fact too. Wiggling my hips as I walked up to stranger's, pretending to ask directions even though I knew New York City like the back of my hand. I'd flicked my hair behind my shoulders, bat my eyelashes a bit putting them into a little daze.

As I walked away, I would swipe their wallet out of their pocket. It was a gift. They could never feel my hand slip into their back pocket, it was like a piece of cake. I would only do this in a large crowd, where no one could see me and if someone did I would disappear into a crowd of people before they could say anything. Obviously there are separate people you steal from.

The ones that go around like they are the best damn thing. Those people, the ones who have money, but walk by and give you ten cents. Lucky us, we can get a piece of bubble gum.

As for the drugs, I stayed away from those most of my life. I don't know what people are mixing in the things they give me. I don't know what that cocaine is actually mixed with, I remember when I _actually_ went to school, we were told to stay away from drugs and that's what I did. I stayed away from them. Mixing my street smarts with my knowledge, I learned pretty quite nothing is what it seems here on the streets.

There isn't one person around that you can trust. I'm alone, forever. You stick to yourself, it's okay to have friends, but you have to be weary.

Satan's Lodge, what a wonderful place. Long ago Satan's Lodge was a nice warehouse, an important place. Up until some punk ass kids burnt the place down. Good thing they had other wise I'd have no where else to go, none of us would. The city hasn't touched it since because of the homeless people in it. They try, but when they do we rebel.

I guess protesting does have it's charms.

The place isn't comfortable, but where else is there to go? Sleeping outside in an alley way isn't a smart place for a sixteen year old girl to go.

It's no ones business why you are living on the street, no ones. Yours and yours only. It feels like no one knows what I'm going threw in my life, I'm a fuck up. I've said that once, I'd say it again. I'd say it over and over until someone cut out my tongue.

I don't even know where the beginning is. Was it when I was first born? What about when I turned one? Or two, three, four? Was it any of those, or did I just react in the wrong sort of way. When my parents died, I was almost taken to an orphanage, but I ran away and I haven't seen a social worker since.

I don't know how it worked for them, but I obviously wasn't that important.

I smirked looking at a man in the subway, waiting for the next train. He was wearing an expensive looking jacket that made my sweater look like trash. His blonde hair was almost white it was so blonde, it curled near the side of his ears. I needed food so I swayed my hips walking over to him, he didn't need the money. Look at what he was wearing, he was flaunting his stuff. His money.

"Excuse me?" I asked, batting my eyes at him. My brown eyes sparkled when he looked into them, "Could you tell me where I am?" I asked, my voice was quiet. Innocent, which I was not.

He began to explain to me where I was when he tilted his head to the side. His eyes trailed up and down my body, I always felt a little subconscious when people did that. "Aren't you a little young to be by yourself?"

I knew I looked older than sixteen, I was just short. I barely stood 5'2 and I was sure I wasn't growning anymore. "No, I'm old enough. Thank you sir." I nodded my head, walking away with my hands behind my back. In one swift movement I had his wallet removed from his pocket, put into my own.

The smirk on my face grew. When I was out of the subway I noticed it was getting dark, I headed towards Satan's Lodge. I was going to grab something on the way back, something to fill my needs.

"Spare any money?" I heard a husky voice plead from a back alley. I cocked my head over seeing a man sitting against a wall, I took out of the wallet's I've taken today. A twenty, I could spare it. Other people needed this money too, I wasn't as needy as him. At least I could afford to feed myself for the night. I didn't pay rent, I didn't pay anything. "God bless you." He shook taking the money from my hand.

I smiled crookedly, "No problem."

I didn't know if I looked like a street bound kid, or if I looked like a normal one. My nap sack hung on the side of my arm, like a purse, but not. One of those handbags if you will. I wore baggy pants that hung on my hips, pant legs were so long they passed my shoes ripping more as I walked. A tight shirt that showed off my cleavage, also I wore a big baggy warm fuzzy sweater that I've had for years now, surprised it's still a little big for me. My shoes were getting ratty and soon I was going to need new ones.

After grabbing a slice of pizza I walked to Satan's Lodge. After I finished my crust I hopped the fence, you don't waste anything around here. I climbed up the ladder into the not so abandoned warehouse to find a couple having sex on one of the beds. These people had no shame, you think I'd be bothered by it, or at least disturbed, but I wasn't. It was natural, especially here when you felt alone.

You would find someone in the building, without a second to spare your clothes were thrown across the place. Your bodies meshing as they become one for as long as you want, every moan and groan that escapes your lips stays in the room forever.

I felt my cheek twitch as I walked out of the room, I could hear them still. Sometimes, you just had to deal with it. You wouldn't believe how many people share a room and deal with the others making love, or ever just a fun one night stand. People even let rape go by untouched, it's not right.

They aren't even thinking about the other people that have slept and sweat on the bed before you. "Erin." I heard a female voice call for me.

I had those people who played as your friends, people you talked to when you were bored, people you talked about your past with not knowing if they were telling the truth or not. No one cares what you are there for, they care if you're taking up space and you don't need it. Most of the people here didn't have anywhere to go though. From family problems, family deaths, dept, the usual. "Keisha." I nodded my head at the bubbly eighteen year old in front of me. She's been out here nearly as long as I had, just a little longer for me.

She's one of those people who don't need to be here, but come anyways. She's changed a lot form the beginning, she's been put in line.

She smirked at me, "How's it going, haven't seen you around lately."

"Been down on the opposite side of the house." The house, also known as Satan's Lodge. It was more of a house then anything.

"Want to go out to a club?" Her eyebrow lifted higher. My gaze on her fuzzed as I watch someone walk out of a room. I've never seen him before, I knew everyone in these areas. "Can't get in, who's that?"

"New boy, Trev I call him. He's not right, like a narc." Her eyes narrowed, giving him a glare before turning back to face me. "You weren't much different when you arrived."

"What do you know? I'm older than you." She smirked.

I cocked my eyebrow, if she wanted to play that way I could. "I've been out here longer, the longer the wiser, not the old the wiser. My street smarts are more intense than you own, you came out here of pure greed for yourself. I haven't come upon the reason you're still around." I stared at her intensely, watching her jaw tighten.

Her eyes were full of fiery, it reminded me of her flaming red hair. "I know a guy who makes I.D's." She dropped what I said instantly, she knew I was right.

I smirked at her rolling my eyes. "I look old for my age, but not twenty-one." I snorted rubbing the bridge of my nose. "People are stupid, stick it out or something."

"No, maybe another time, Keish." I nodded walking into a room, She followed me, her expression hard. "Why not?" She hissed.

"Because I don't want to, get lost so I can get some sleep." I hissed right back. She continued to glare at me taking a step back.

I threw my bag down. You had to keep you stuff close otherwise it wouldn't be there in the morning, no one cares because what you have is what you steal from other people, nothing actually belongs to you when you live around here.

I hugged my bag to myself as I lay on the lumpy bed. The springs digging into my back, I was used to it now. What I would give to sleep in a nice bed, one the didn't squeak everytime you moved in it. I closed my eyes, forgetting about everything for the first time in thirty-one hours. Time for me to rest up before I was back to work.


	2. No Trust

**Alright, here is chapter two. I have three people reviewing and a bunch of people putting it on there story alerts. Why doesn't anyone just review! If you like the story why don't you I think if I don't get a separate amount I'm going to stop writing. So review if you want more because it's making me angry that you can't take 2 minutes away just to give me so feed back but you have time to push the button that says story alert or favourite story. **

I grumbled when I felt someone moving my body. "Cut it out would you, I'm trying to sleep." I spat rolling onto my face hugging my bag tightly against me, bed squeaking as I rolled. "Erin, get up now." I heard a deep voice, I recognized it but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Craig, what?" I said in a groggily voice, my body was shaking from what I assumed was lack of energy. It was still dark when I finally opened my eyes, barley able to make out Craig's features. He was high, tall up in the smoke. "Where's the smoke coming from?" I asked suddenly rolling out of the shitty mattress.

I looked at my side noticing a pressure mark on my skin from the springs. "Come on." He hadn't explained, he just grabbed my wrist and began to pull me out of the room. "What the fuck is going on?" I hissed whipping my arm away from him, I continued to follow him to the closest exit trying to get some answers out of him.

"Fire, Erin. Someone set Satan's Lodge on _fire_." He stood next to the window, looking down. I could see people I knew trying to leave the area, but the police had us all bound inside the small land which contained the warehouse known as Satan's Lodge. "Where the hell is the damn latter!?" I exclaimed turning to him, fire in my eyes.

"I don't know scale down it, I'm trying to round everyone up. That's your problem, getting out." Craig nodded at me turning around to leave.

"What do I look like! Spider man!? Batman!?" I growled kicking the window in. I listened to the glass shatter, I could feel some digging into my leg. That's what I'm talking about, you can't trust anyone. He lead me to the dead end, not that it was really his fault that the latter was gone. From the looks of it, it had just fallen over. All the times I've helped people nail up the latter it's only been taken back down by someone.

I wasn't that high up, about a playground ways. I threw my bag down, I saw water splash up when it hit the ground. It was pouring rain out, that would most defiantly help the firemen out. I could hear the sirens, see them flashing in my eyes.

I leapt out the window, I landed on my feet instantly falling on my butt into the mud. "Shit." I muttered rubbing my knee. A fireman ran up to me, asisting me as I made it back onto my feet. "Stand over there miss." He instructed.

I began to walk the way he told me, when he finished watching me I turned going around back where no one could see me. "Hey!" Shit, Keisha.

"Yeah?" I spoke in a frail voice, pursing my lips when I saw it wasn't Keisha at all. "Who are you, what do you want?" I examined the woman as she stepped closer to me, keeping my ground I took two steps back every one she took.

"I am here to help, how old are you?" She asked, she was a social worker. I could tell. The way she was dressed, the way she said she wanted to _help_ me by taking me away from my home on the streets.

"I don't want your help." I tightened my jaw, sniffing the air. I couldn't run away from her, I hadn't had much sleep, couple hours I'm sure. I had inhaled too much smoke for sure, and I felt anemic. Weak, pale.

"You need it." I was backed up into a fence now, I had no where to go. Except over the fence of course, I decided I was going to take my chances and make a run for it. I gripped the fence jumping so my hands gripped the top of it, I pushed my legs over it, I could feel the metal twists digging into my hands, but I didn't want to be taken away. Not now, not ever. I could handle being like this for the rest of my life.

"Miss, you're going to regret it!" She called after me running up to the fence watching me make a run for it. The metal hooks on my bag were clinging as I ran away from her, disappearing into the back streets of New York City.

"Hey! Erin!" The sun had finally come up, I was exhausted. I'd sat in the back of a dark alley for a couple hours, I got some sleep. It was restless though. "How did you get out?"

"Hopped the fence." I came face to face with Keisha, "I had to crawl under the fence, they thought I was one of the people who set fire to the place. I didn't need to be taken to my parents."

"You're eighteen, you're legally an adult. You'd be taken to jail." I rubbed my eyes as they watered from the bright sun. "I'm exhausted, hadn't slept much at all."

"Yeah, stupid rich kids."

I stared, gaping at her. "You're joking right?" I continued to watch her until she spoke. "Other people your age got taken away. You wouldn't believe how many social workers there were and how many kids went around back to jump fences, or crawl under them. You're lucky you got away kid."

"Yeah, who wants a sixteen year old?" I asked her shaking all over, "We're one with the wind! No one notices us unless we're making a scene, or until someone important gets hurt! What about the low lives like us? What about us?" I looked at her with sorrow filled eyes. "What about us?" I repeated in a softer tone staring at the ground harshly.

"Erin, I would have no idea what you're going threw. You're right, I came out here of total selfishness of my own greed. I didn't get what I wanted so I ran away, I was going to go back. Apparently they don't like people like me." She stared at the ground just as I was.

"You've been through a lot though..." I paused remembering what she told me, the social rejection she had gotten from her parents, getting the shit beaten out of her because of who she was by people who are her own now.

"You've been threw worse, I'm sure." She was right.

I was loved at a point, I had friends... associates that I would no longer call friends. Aren't they the people that are supposed to be around for you? Not shut the door in your face and tell you to go back to the social worker who probably wasn't even going to bother looking for someone as non-important as myself.

My parents always worked hard for me, always. We never had a lot of money, we lived in a small semi attached house, our neighbours were _very_ loud. My dad was absent minded and sometimes forgot that I was around or that he was talking to me and just walk away. The first couple months that happened I thought that he hated me.

I would get yelled at a lot, but I knew at the end of the day that they loved me still. I knew I was still worth something to them, every night they told me they loved me.

My dad, Josh, came home saying how selfish the people on the streets were, people that are just like me. Saying how they stole his wallet, all the cash he had on him, or how they had no morals. How we were all horrible people with no lives, oh I bet he is proud of me now. Long story short he saw them on the street and confronted them only to be shot. I didn't research into it much when I found out, I just took it all in not admitting to myself that he was dead.

My mom, Martha, started to drink, and grief about it. She started dating assholes and stopped working, then soon she couldn't afford our house anymore. We moved into a small one room apartment, I got the room while she had the couch. Sometimes I'd get kicked out of the bed when she had her stupid asshole boyfriends sleepover. She would never want to be in the same room as me, she said how much I meant to her but she never wanted to be with me. Does that make sense to you, because it doesn't make a whole lot to me.

I came home from school to see the cops all at my house, my mom had committed suicide. She was slowly dying of a broken heart, she was young and frail, she couldn't handle the pressure anymore I guess. She never thought of me. How I would be affected by it. It was the last time that I actually cried real tears that meant something. Not including the random break outs when you just feel like crying, like on your period.

"Erin, are you okay?" I heard Keisha ask.

"Yeah, yeah I'm perfect." I came out of my daze looking her lazily in the eyes. "Just peachy."

"How bout you come hang out with me and my buds, I'm sure they would let you sleep around the house?"

"I don't know..." I trailed off, it's not that I didn't want to impose. Personally I didn't give a shit if I did or not, but I knew what goes down at places like that. Keisha comes back to Satan's Lodge stoned to shit all the time. "Come on, you could use some sleep."

"I, well..." I couldn't think of anything to say, I was just so tired. "Come on, please. Pretty please Erin."

"Yeah, yeah." I breathed, "I'll come."

She cheered, "You really are an awesome kid, you know?"

I nodded my head, not caring what she had to say. Without a doubt I had dark black circles around my eyes. I'd probably gotten three hours of sleep after staying up longer then twenty-four. Sometimes there weren't rooms opened, sometimes they were all taken. "They don't know if I'm alive yet, I haven't called them yet."

"Why would they even be up, it happened at like three in the morning." I stared at her clenching my jaw.

"They were probably up partying." Keisha shrugged smiling, I looked over to the other side of the street. People were beginning to walk to work, or walk to school. They either had a backpack, or a suitcase. "I don't know if this is such a good idea Keisha, I know where to draw my boundaries."

"Nothing is going to happen." She buzzed up telling them to let her in. We went into the elevator that reiked of weed, and cigarettes. I gripped my bag a little tighter as I followed her out of the elevator, I guess you could say that I was a little... scared right now.

I was still shaky from running away, I was nearly caught. I was nearly taken away from my street life. Who knows what would have happened, I'm not where close to having my grade twelve. I'm lucky that I graduated grade eight.

I followed her into the house, we entered without knocking. It was worse than the elevator in here, much worse. "Hey girl!" A tall man exclaimed coming up to Keisha pulling her into a hug. "Who's this fine lady friend you got yourself here."

I gulped silently, waiting to be introduced to the creepy man in front of me. Much taller than I was, he gave me such an eerie feeling. His eyes were blood shot and just looking at him was giving me the chills, people like this are who I tend to stay away from. "Conrad." He smirked, seeing he wasn't going to be introduced.

"Erin." I nodded at him gingerly, not knowing what to do next. Personally, I was telling myself to get out of there, my instincs on a rampage trying to get me out of trouble. Naturally I listen, but I was feeling kind of weird today. I was tired, and confused. I was barely awake.

"Mind if she uses the bed, she didn't get much sleep last night." Keisha got rightto the point, she must have been able to see how uncomfortable I was. "Yeah sure, we're about to smoke one up. If she wants she can join us."

"I'm sure she doesn't want to Conrad." Keisha stared at me, "The bed is in that room." She pointed to a door.

I nodded, I went into the room she was pointing at. I lay down, looking up at the ceiling. There was a giant brown spot on the roof, like there had been a leak before. I wasn't very picky about where I slept though, not now. Not anymore.

It felt like as soon as I closed my eyes I was woken up again. I was jerked out of the bed I was sleeping in pulled into something cold. Hand cuffs. "What the hell?" I resisted, "I didn't do anything."

"You're under arrest for possession."

"What?! I don't possess anything!" I exclaimed with my voice cracking, "I'm just sleeping here because Satan's Lodge burnt down!" I growled at the officer, not noticing what I said until after I said it.

"So you must be one of the ones that got away, either way your coming with us." I was dragged out of the room harshly, it was just as bad as being pulled by my hair. Everything on my body was weak, the cuffs were too tight and it was like they were going to cut through my skin any second.

"I've never seen her around officer." An old lady in front of the apartment said, she was wearing a long old nightgown you see in those black and white movies. "She must have been getting some dope."

"Why do you assume that!? Fucking stereo typical bitch! I was trying to sleep, is that so god damn bad?! You can't do anything without people thinking you do drugs! **I don't do drugs**!" I hissed at the lady causing her to take step back from me with a frightened look in her eyes. "Stupid bitch." I grumbled as I was put in the back of the police car. I glared at Keisha in the back of the police car.

What did I say, you can't trust anyone.


	3. Knock Me Down

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed so far, I expect to get around the same amount. I don't like it when you guys don't review, and I know that you obviously don't like to see me writing this and I don't like not updating, but I will stop if you guys aren't reviewing. I need the feedbad. Enjoy!**

I don't know if it was really all Keisha's fault. Might have been my own for going with her to that guys house, but either way I got busted. Not in the way you think though, the way that I'm under age and being sent to live with a foster family. A foster family! I'm sixteen for god sakes, aren't I old enough to take care of myself, I mean I've been doing it for the last four years of my life, I think I know what I'm doing by now.

I was sitting on the airplane, bored completely out of my mind. I thought that I was going to die of boredom, I wasn't even thinking about how this family was going to be. I just didn't give a shit, I guarantee after the first month they are going to want to take fucked up old me back to the orphanage. I twitched when I heard a baby begin to cry, I normally wouldn't care, but that stupid kid had been crying the entire time I was on the fucking plane.

"Could you shut that thing up!?" I exploded staring at the woman a couple seats down. "I'm sure that it's not just disturbing me, I know everyone else is just trying to be nice!" I glared at her. She held her tiny _bundle of joy_ to her chest, don't get me wrong. I like children and all, just I'm not in the greatest mood.

"Sorry miss." She looked more than a little frightened of me, I smirked looking down at my hands. I had bandages around them. When I was climbing the fence away from that woman the fence dug into my hands. Doctor said I was lucky they weren't infected, I told him I didn't care.

I also had some glass pulled out of my leg from kicking the window in when I was trying to get out of Satan's Lodge, most of it had fallen out and the blood stained my other pants. I already missed my home... the streets. I was flying to some dead beat reservation called La Fork or something I wasn't exactly listening to the Social Worker, her voice was annoying as shit. I had the urge to punch her the entire time she was talking to me.

I heard that they already have a three year old, and they want an older kid to set an example because they had to work a lot. I bet they want me for the money from the government! Who in the right mind could think I would set a good example for a growing child! HA, don't make me laugh! If anything they should keep the kid away from me so it doesn't lean how to talk like a street bug.

"Fasten your seat belt, we will be landing in Seattle in five minutes." The voice in the intercom stated. I fastened the seat belt quickly, I closed my eyes waiting until we landed to take it off. All I had was my carry on bag, so I just followed the crowd to where people got picked up at the airport.

I looked around gripping my hand bag, I could run away. I really could, all I had to do was slip past all the people, and make a run for it. It wouldn't be that hard, no one would notice I was gone. I could run to another state, I could make a home in a trailer down in Virginia or something. My leg began to throb thinking about running, and I was still a little tired because every time I'd get close to sleep some stupid baby would start crying again. Also the plane ride made me feel like I was going to pass out, I'd never been on a plane before and I never thought I would ever get to go on one.

Erin Broits, that's me, my last name. Broits, stupid actually... horrible. "Uh, Carrie, and Dan?" I asked them, they stared at me with a huge grin planted on the both of their faces. "Yes, are you Erin Broits?"

"If I wasn't would I be here?" I asked pointing out the obvious, I kind of felt a pint of pain in my heart seeing how much my little comment did to them. Naturally that never happens, the huge smiles on their faces don't just leave quickly after the tiny, harmless comment. I opened my mouth to say something, but I decided it was the best to stay quiet.

"So, La Forks?" I darted my eyes around the room. They let out a loud booming laugh, both of them. "La Push!" Carrie exclaimed, her lips peeling off her teeth as she smiled at me. She was a very pretty woman, young too. As was Dan, they both looked about twenty-five. Both of them were tanned, tall, fit. Only thing from those was fit, I was always pretty small, but I did have some muscle on me, especially from running.

"Very nice reservation area, you will love it there." Dan advised with a nod. "So, I see we need to go shopping." Carrie stared at the clothes I was wearing.

I looked down at what I was wearing, my sweater I was wearing the day before. A tank top the was tight, and came just above my belly button so you could see my belly ring. Baggy pants that hung on my hips, my thong hanging out on one side, you could only notice if you looked close enough though considering my sweater covering it mostly. "I guess..." I bit my lip looking at everyone, smiling and laughing with what I assumed was family and/or friends.

"We should get going." Dan suggested noticing how uncomfortable I was getting.

I nodded following them out of the airport, "Were you born in New York Erin?" Carrie asked seeing if I was situated in the back seat.

"Yeah, I was." I looked out of the window, I haven't been in a car since the police car. "I stopped going to school after I graduated grade eight." I told them before they asked.

"I thought you were on the street for four years and you're only sixteen?" Dan asked from the drivers seat.

"I'm smart, I know what I'm doing." I muttered with a long sigh after.

"When you start going to high school you aren't going to be with the rest of the students, you are going to be catching up. If you're smart it won't take you that long to catch up, what grade would you be in now?" Carrie asked, looking at me. I watched her blue eyes look into my own brown ones.

"Eleven?" I didn't know, I skipped a grade, but now I would be taken back one so I don't know where I was. "I just turned sixteen during new years."

"It's only February." Carrie nodded with a smile, "You will be doing some review from grade eight and grade nine work then." Dan was mumbling to himself from the front seat.

"So we need to get you a birthday present." Carrie grinned even more at me ignoring Dan. Complete opposites from what I could tell by just seeing them, my judgement would be they are a happy couple. The kind I would take money from, my heart lurched. I never thought of how many good people I probably stole from.

"You don't need to." I glanced around the car awkwardly, I felt guilty having these people spend all this money on me. They are treating me like I've been in their family their whole lives. "Yes we do, you're our daughter now."

It's hard to beleive that I was thinking such horrible things earlier, run away from these people they were much to nice. I can't picture myself running from the likes of them, I felt like a princess for some odd reason, but what if something didn't go as planned then what would happen. Would they just leave like my mom decided to do? Would they leave me by myself?Would I really have to fend for myself again?

That's why I don't make plans, because when they don't go as planned everyone freaks out, but when stuff just happens. It's okay.

I didn't have really anything to say to them so I sat in silence, "Is this La Push?" I asked them breaking the silence after a while of just sitting there staring at the difference in background.

"No, no. We are headed towards Port Angelas so we can get you some new clothes." Carrie said from the front seat not looking back to tell me. I grabbed my bag and searched threw it, I didn't have much except the wallets of people I didn't know, couple interesting news clippings that I liked. Some funny, others not so funny.

I guess I could cut up the bank cards, credit cards and keep the cash. I could aim for something, save up for something that I want dearly, if there was such a thing. I could pin up the clippings on the wall, I could be one of those people who keep things... pack rat?

They did end up taking me shopping and I refused to let them buy me a lot of things, what did I really need other than a couple pairs of clothes. I was more dirty when I was out on the streets, even then I didn't smell that bad because people obviously believed I was a clean young woman.

"Welcome to your new home!" Dan exclaimed slamming the door shut. I ran my hand threw my hair as I stared at the house intently wondering how everything was going to play out while I lived with them. Were they just acting nice to get me to like them, and just when I do they turn there back?

My eyes shot around, looking at the forest that surrounded the house. "Everyone around here is very nice, don't worry about making friends." Carrie told me, obviously thinking I was thinking about friends.

I've been on my own for a long time, I can deal with being by myself. But I was never alone... there was always someone around to talk to even though I didn't always know their name. "Not worried about it." I muttered carrying the bags into the house.

I followed Dan up the stairs, "We weren't sure what kind of stuff you liked so the room is just plain old white, and the sheets and blankets are a caramel colour."

I smirked mentally thinking how guys always think girls get into it with colours, he could have just said light brown. "That's fine, I will deal with what I have." I smiled gently at him showing that it was great, and perfect the way they made everything for me.

"Uh... make yourself at home I guess." He smiled dropping the bag and walking out of the room closing the door behind him.

I stood in the room for a couple of minutes before walking down stairs, I had my new shoes on. Skate shoes, what I normally wore. "I thought you guys had an actual kid?" I sat down at the dinner table with them.

"We do, his name is Jensen."

"Like the Jetsens?" I asked completely confused. They both bust out laughing, "No, like... Jensen." Carrie smiled. "He's at Emily and Sam's house."

"Oh, why?"

"He is playing with her niece. Would you like to go get him?" Carrie asked standing up opening the fridge.

"Sure, how do I get there and he won't think I'm kidnapping him will he?" I asked with a smirk then furrowed my brow, I didn't need any strangers making my business their own.

"No, he's only three. We told him he was going to have a new sister, just tell him you're his sister. Explain to Emily, very nice lady." Dan was reading the paper now.

"Alright I guess I will get him." I shrugged, it gave me a chance to know where everything was. they told me the directions, they told me to follow the small path to the beach then go left until I see a small house. Sounded simple, but it wasn't.

I was walking and the path kelp disappearing and I had no idea which way I was going, I kelp thinking there was something in the bushes. I guess I was pretty paranoid today, sadly. I did finally reach the house Carrie and Dan were talking about.

I walked up the steps and hit my fist on the door lightly. "Hello?" A woman answer the door, she was really pretty. I mean really really pretty, she had scars going up her face. She looked like she was scowling if she had a straight face, must have been attacked by some kind of animal, "Hey, uh... I'm here for Jensen."

"Oh, come in." she smiled, but in her eyes I could tell she was confused. "I'm Erin... Carrie and Dan's adopted daughter..."

I had no shame I guess you could say, I didn't care what people thought of me. I never cared what people thought of me, as a kid I never did and I don't now either, but it's just not really any ones business, but for the sake of getting out of the house without being questioned, that was my answer.

"Oh, I knew you were coming. I'm Emily." Her eyes changed to a knowing look.

"You did?" I asked lifting my eyebrow looking around the room for a kid. I began to wonder what Carrie and Dan were telling the people in town, what they were saying about me. Were saying where I was from!? Did they say anything about my past, are they aloud to do that?

I shook my head quickly looking back up at Emily, she nodded and smiled warmly, it was a very welcoming smile, at lease she seemed nice enough. She nodded her head in a direction which I assumed was where Jensen was.

Inside was small, there was a circle table that could fit four people. It sat right in front of a kitchen island, behind that was the fridge, a counter, then the oven which had a red light on. I could smell something cooking actually. I continued to follow Emily threw the house, the living room was small too, but there was a bunch of full grown men in the room, and these men were _tall_. No joke, huge. All probably past 6'2 and there muscles? Holy shit, can you say steroids.

My eyes were kind of wide, I glanced around sort of freaked out. I wondered how Jensen felt with all the giants surrounding him, and the little girl even. "Guys, this is Carrie and Dan's daughter, Erin."

I waved awkwardly having all their eyes on me, I glanced at Jensen who waved at me happily. "Hey." I heard a deep voice from one of them. It was followed by a bunch of other people with deep husky voices.

I nodded my head, when suddenly I was pushed forward and it felt like it was with all of someones might. I curled my body moving it away from the kids playing in the middle of the living room, I felt the impact of the ground on my side, I had landed on a toy car or something. I let out at groan and sat on my but holding my head.

"Embry! Watch where you are going next time!" I heard Emily yell at whoever pushed me, which was obviously a man.

"She almost hit Claire, Embry!" Another voice shouted at him. I pushed myself off the ground, and turned to whoever it was with a harsh look in my eyes. He looked like the rest, only better... different too. How? I couldn't explain it, it was like he stood out the most, like one black sheep with a bunch of white sheep. The way he looked at me with his eyes sent me miles high, no one had ever stared at me like that.

He ran out of the room with wide eyes, I pursed my lips. "That was an amazing apology." I grumbled looking at Emily who had a frown.

"Sorry about him." One man stood up and followed him out of the room. "Sorry about Embry." Emily smiled sadly, she made a grunting noise when she lifted up Jensen.

"I can walk!" He screamed, I twitched. "I'm going to take you home, okay buddy." I smiled at him, trying to cover up how weird I felt about _Embry_ just running out like that.

"You don't have to leave now." One of the guys suggested, "Yeah, stay for a bit. Embry gets kind of weird sometimes. Don't feel insulted or anything."

I shurgged my shoulders, "It's fine. I'm not worried about it."

"Stay!" Another smiled, he looked younger than the rest. "I'm Seth!" He exclaimed happily.

"Jensen!" He pulled on my pant leg, I grinned and winked at him. He giggled and covered his mouth, I snorted looking back up at the guys. "I'm Erin." I muttered.

They told me their names one by one, they all seemed nice enough. Though it seemed like some crawled up Paul's ass and died, he seemed pretty mean. "I have to go, I'm pretty sure Carrie was making dinner when I left." I said looking at Jensen.

"Mommy!" He clapped his hands together standing up quickly. "We going home now?" He wondered.

"Yeah, we are. Thanks for having him." I grinned crookedly, once I was lead out of the house I exhaled loudly and rolled my eyes. They wouldn't just let me leave.


	4. What's He Want

**Thank you to the people that have reviewed, I want the same amount again, or like I've said all before I'm going to stop updating. I'm not updating everyday because I don't have time, I do, I'm just waiting for that feedback that if I don't get it then there will be no more story =] so take a minute out of your life to leave a review, if you have time to read the story, you obviously have time to leave a "Good job (y)" Enjoy, Review!**

"Erin, please!" Dan leaned against the pane of my door while I hid under my covers with my eyes closed. "I don't want to go to school!" I went to bed very early yesterday and had been up since six in the morning just lying in my bed until this moment were to come, I was hoping I could just get out of it. "Are you worried about making friends honey?"

"No, I don't care if I make friends or not!" I shouted at them, not in a harsh voice, just so they would leave me alone. "I don't need anybody! Why do I need to learn anything, I'm never going anywhere with my life. I'm useless." I grumbled the last part into my pillow.

I knew that it was true, what could I possibly learn that could help me? **I am a fuck up. **No one needs a person like me, no one.

"Erin, honey please." I heard Carrie next to me, she was sitting at the side of my bed. I felt her hand rubbing my back, I groaned and rolled out of bed. I knew my hair was all over the place, parts of it hanging out of a ponytail, other parts still in. "I'm only doing this because you are making me." I noted, opening my drawers looking for something to wear out of the new clothes I got yesterday.

Carrie smiled with satisfaction, "Normally I have Emily come over to get Jensen, but from now on every morning do you mind taking him over there?" She asked, "Yeah, I don't care. Go do whatever you normally do." I spun my hand around a couple times looking for something.

"Don't start giving us attitude, we were doing good yesterday." Dan grinned at me, I smiled a tiny smile and shooed the both of them away so I could get dressed.

I'm still fighting with myself deciding if I should or shouldn't have went with Keisha to that guys house. If only I hadn't, I'd be back in New York, probably picking up the pieces of Satan's Lodge, but is this new home better for me. I don't have to work to live anymore, but it had always taught me responsibility that I needed to live.

I guess there are some street skills I am lacking, but I would have learned them eventually if I was givin the chance. Well that four years was my chance, I guess I didn't do as I should of. I was always busy doing things though, weither it was stealing, sleeping, eating, doing community hours to pass time, anything. Sometimes I even went to the library to read, the librarian would always tell me the words I didn't know, tell me the meaning.

I used to read threw the dictionary to improve my vocabulary, then the thesaurus, but I didn't know _anything_about math or science other than what I have read and done in grades eight and under. At least I didn't have to learn my alphabet again, that would suck horribley.

Once I went downstairs, I saw everyone at the table. Carrie, Dan, and Jensen with a wrapped box. "What's that...?" I asked slowly, my eyes were wide. Hadn't they bought enough things for me already while we were out? "Your birthday present."

"You're really early." I stated, ignoring the box on the table and opened the fridge grabbing an apple. I washed it, I could feel Carrie and Dan staring at me, like they were waiting for me to open it, or turn around and be all "Okay, okay. What is it?" but that wasn't going to happen, I don't care.

"No, we're a little late." Carrie stared at my back.

"Present!" Jensen clapped his hands with a toothy grin. "Open?"

"Please?" Dan asked, his eyebrow lifted. These people were getting on my nerves, expecting me to except all this stuff. It's the exact same as getting presents from a person I don't know, it's happened. Before I started stealing and pickpocketing people, I begged around the grocery stores and the nice people gave me a lot of things. Sometimes they gave me clothes, some too big. Example the pants I had when I first saw Carrie and Dan.

I groaned, grabbing the box I ripped the wrapping paper off. It said Canon on it, whatever that meant. I opened the box and pulled out a camera, I had my eyebrows lifted high. I had always wanted a camera, something I could capture moments with. Something that would help me remember everything and anything that happened in my life, the good and the bad. "T-thanks!" I stuttered out, a smile cracking onto my stone face.

I put the box down and hugged them both, I don't think I've been happy for real in a long time. "I better get going, come on Jensen." I said waiting for him to get to his feet.

"Better hurry or you'll be late."

"Yeah yeah." I grinned, I bent down and told Jensen to hop on my back and he listened. He was a good kid, did whatever he was asked and didn't fuss about it. If I had kids, that would defiantly be that kind that I wanted. When I got to Emily's I knocked on the door harshly.

Embry opened the door, the one that knocked me over and ran away. I gave him a harsh look, his eyes softened. "Hey." He said in a quiet, but loud voice, like he was attempting to be quiet.

"Hey." I said quickly. I put my arm around my back so it was on Jensen's side and I slid him across my back pulling him to the front so he was resting on my hip. "I'm dropping him off with Emily." I stated my business so I could get out of there.

"Hey! Erin!" I heard my name, I turned my head slightly to see Jacob running up to the house. "What you doing here?"

"Dropping the kid off." I stared at him lazily, waiting for him to reply. I felt kind of awkward, having Embry's gaise on me, just burning into me back. "You going to school after?" He asked

"Yes, I kind of have to, but if I had a choice." I grumbled, "School is good!" Jensen hit my head, I jerked it up not expecting it, I snorted.

"Hey, that's mean don't do that." I laughed poking his nose, "So can I give you him so I can get to school, I'm frickin cold as shi..." I stopped and stared at Jensen who was smiling at me. "I'm cold..."

"Do you need a warmer jacket!?" Embry asked suddenly causing me to jump from his sudden burst in speach. I'd forgotten he was standing there next to me, "You want to step inside."

"No, it's fine." I took a tiny step away not expecting to slip on some ice I headed for the ground backwards. I felt strong arms grab me and lift me back up on my feet no problem. "Thanks Jacob." I muttered.

"So want to catch a ride with me to school?" Jacob asked, "I came to get Embry."

"You guys go to school? Aren't you all like 25 years old?" I looked freaked out. My one eyebrow lifted, cheek twitched up and nostril flared. Jacob burst out laughing, as did Embry.

"Ha! No, we're both the same age as you."

"I won't be in your class." I muttered remembering that I was going to be in a special class, "Why?" Embry asked.

"Uh, well I did some stuff that made me fall behind." I muttered, seeing Emily come up behind Embry. I handed her Jensen and she nodded her head tiredly and walked away. "What did you do? Did something happen?" Embry asked worriedly.

"Nothing happened." I followed Jacob to the car looking at the ground. Quil was in the front, Paul, and Jared in the back. "Jacob, how are Embry and I going to fit?" I asked awkwardly.

"Double buckle, sit on someones lap, doesn't matter. We'll be like two minutes." Jacob shrugged getting into his car, "Cops never hang around here to catch us anyways."

I stood still and closed my eyes, the image of the cops dragging me out of the apartment came back to my head. Them nearly dragging me out of the old apartment, talking to the old lady. Being accused for doing drugs as usual. "Erin?" I heard a voice.

I looked over to Embry, "Yeah?" I blinked a couple times, a soft look in my eyes at first. "Are you alright?" He asked, I couldn't explain the look that was in his eyes. They were so unreadable, it was so different, amazing in a way.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't. Worry. About. Me. Okay?" I thinned my eyes while I stared at him, I wasn't trying to be mean to him it's just, I didn't want anyone in my life to hurt me again.

I guess I'm fessing up to it now, I just don't want to get hurt by anyone. I never have, I guess it would be considered a fear, I never wanted to get close to people on the streets because I didn't want to loose anyone, if you think about it suicide it something that happens a lot on the streets because these people don't have homes.

I didn't want to be alone forever, but it was more likely then me finding my happy ever after.

Embry's eyes looked hurt, I couldn't help but feel a bit sad for making him feel that way. I don't like hurting his feelings, I don't like hurting any ones feelings. It just kind of happens sometimes, I got like that from being alone so long.

"Would you two hurry up?" Paul growled from in the car, I liturally thought that I heard a growl come from the back of his throat, like one you would hear an animal give.

I was sitting on Jared, and Embry's leg, it was one of the most awkward things that ever happened to me. I coughed, and look around the car. "We almost there?" I asked, completely uncomfortable with my position.

Jacob turned the corner and I could see the school, it was a pretty small school. I could see a bunch of tanned people sitting on a bench talking, some texting. Other people were standing in little circles talking to their friends, there was one group that looked like they were going to cause a brawl.

"Thanks for the ride Jacob." I mutter getting out of the car before anyone else could. I walked quickly, when I felt a gust of wind, or what it felt like. I turned my head a bit, "So, can I walk you to the office?"

"Uh, sure I guess." I murmured, walking trying to ignore Embry who was walking next to me with a cheesy grin on his face. What was this guys problem? He might not be doing this on purpose, but it was bugging me a whole lot more than it should. He was giving me such a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. The side of my lip twitched into a tiny grin to satisfy him, "So where you from?" He asked

"New York."

"Oh, I was born here." He nodded his head.

I just nodded my head at him, I didn't know what to say. I didn't have anything in common with this guy, I could barely _think_of anything to say. "Do you like it here?" Embry asked, not taking his eyes off me while, I would barely even look at him.

What was it that this man wanted, really? Did he want some? Did he want to take me home, treat me nice, then once we get to bed have his wicked way with me then the next morning point me to the bus stop because he didn't want to be with me anymore, kicking my heart out the door? Should I ask him, probably should.

"What do you want Embry." I stopped walking to stare at him, he looked a little shocked to tell you the truth. "W-what?" He stuttered, like he didn't know what I just asked.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I said in a low voice, my eyes thin while I continued to glare at him. "Erin, if this is about when I pushed you down by accident then I'm sorry."

"What the fuck would that have to do with anything!?" I shouted at him, getting looks from people at the school. "You know what, sorry I lost my temper. Please, I don't want to deal with you okay?" I nodded my head at him and ran off before he could even say anything to me.

I walked into the office and sat down on the bench. My legs were spread shoulder length apart, my elbows resting on my knees while my hands gripped my hair tightly. I panted a bit, I was so confused, I felt hurt and I didn't even know why. "Miss, are you alright?" I heard the secretary ask with concern in her voice.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm great." I stood up, my knees shaking as I did so. I took steps towards the desk and looked down at her, "Erin Broits." I told her calmly, she stared at me weirdly.

"Oh, you're the new girl." She gave me a secduale. "You're going to have the same teacher all day until you get caught up to the people in the rest of your classes." She explained with a smile on her face.

The Secretary at my old school was a bitch, when I went to school. She was always yelling at me for being late, it was always because of the traffic. "Thanks." I murmured, walking out of the office.

I walked to the room by myself and in silence, it was only me in there at the time. A older looking man, nice looking. He was lightly tanned, not as dark as everyone else around here. He was wearing black dress pants, a nice blue shirt tucked into the pants, a weird looking tie. He had light blonde hair and brown eyes that matched my own. "Hello, you must be Ms. Broits?" He asked with a smile on his face.

I tilted my head and just stared at him, it was kind of like when I first saw Embry. He stood out to me a bit, he looked different than the rest of the teachers in the school that I've walked past. It wasn't that he was as attractive as Embry, it was the fact that he looked so familiar.

I squeezed my eyes shut, "Ms. Broits."

"It's Erin!" I said in a harsh voice, glaring at him.

"Erin, I'm going to be your teacher, Mr. Nickson."

Nickson, Nickson! That's so familiar who is it? "I'm going to help you catch up with all the work that you missed while you were living on the streets."

I stared at him with shock in my eyes, were they aloud to tell him. Carrie and Dan obviously knew, did they tell him. "I'm also the schools councilor, so anything you need to talk about. I'm here."

I gaped at him, "Right." I said closing my eyes, "Let's get started." I swallowed the spit in my mouth.


	5. What's This Feeling?

**I want to thank the people that are reviewing and taking the minutes it takes to do it, you know how it goes. If you don't review you don't get chapters, it going to start being like that for all of my stories. Well, at the moment I have 17 reviews, how about we get to 23 or else I don't update... I think that's fair to say that I can get at least five reviews per chapter. Sounds fair to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter... review please.**

Maybe I was a little too harsh on him, maybe he was only trying to be nice to me. I couldn't except that? What kind of person was I, I had all these people trying to be my friend, but I kelp pushing them away. I don't think I could handle loosing anyone else to tell the truth, I knew I needed to get over this fear. A long time ago I had excepted the fact that everyone dies, but I don't think I let it go all threw my body, to my brain telling me that shit happens. I didn't let it sink in all the way.

"Erin, are you okay?" Carrie asked me, she was sitting on the side of my bed while I lay there motionlessly. "Yeah," I mumbled sitting up to look at her. Her eyes burned holes threw my body as I just stared at her with the same emotionless look I've had ever since I was mean to Embry.

"I should get to school." I muttered rolling out of my bed. I planted my feet on the ground pushing myself off the bed, I just stood there for a minute. Just looking at the wall, like there was a beautiful piece of art painted on the plain wall that stood in front of me.

"Are you sure you're okay honey?" Carrie stood up unsure of how to look at me.

"I'm wonderful." I shifted my eyes so I could see her slightly, "If you can excuse me."

I possibly wasn't completely awake, or maybe I was just feeling weird. Either way, even I knew it seemed like I was acting different. Maybe it was because of Embry, maybe it wasn't, but from now on I'm going to be nice to him. I brushed my hair, then my teeth walking back out into my bedroom where I threw on a pair of tight jeans, and a tank top that hugged my breasts tightly.

I grabbed my bag and put my camera into it, maybe I could find some things to take pictures of. I walked downstairs, Dan was just leaving for work and Carrie had just pulled out of the driveway. "Come on Jensen, you ready?" I asked, pulling a smile onto my face easily for him.

He was the best kid ever, I'd gotten so close to him in the past three days. If it takes three days, imagine the life time I can have with the kid.

"Yes I am Erin darling."

My smile expanded, "What?" I asked with some laughter flowing out. "You're silly." I bent down so he could jump on my back.

This has been going on for three days, I haven't talked to Embry at all. He hadn't been at school since I yelled at him on my first day of school, I felt horrible. I'm not going to lie, it hurt my heart. I still couldn't figure out where I've seen my teacher before, but he said I'm making extremely wonderful progress and that I was very talented and smart. He even called me pretty which I found was not called for.

I think he's lying to make me feel better, but I don't care. Sometimes it's hard for me to focus, sometimes I think about the other kids in the regular classes with their friends... the other kids with other people who care about them.

I was always obligated to walk right into Emily's house, but I refused to, I would always knock on the door. I waited when a familiartall man answered the door, "There you go Sam." I spun Jensen to the front, he said that's one of his favourite things we do together.

Sometimes him and I go for walks, we chase the birds that sit on the benches at First Beach. We like to throw the pebbles into the water, we even pretend to be animals. He always picks a wolf because he says he can hear them at night time sometimes. It makes me laugh all the time, watching him bark and growl at the people walking by. One time we even had a play fight, he was so proud when he beat me.

"What are you doing today?" Sam asked taking Jensen out of my arms, "Not much." I bit my lip, "I think my teacher is going to start giving me homework."

"That sucks." Sam chuckled lightly, "Yeah, oh well... what more to expect." I smiled softly, turning when I heard Jacob's car pull up in front of Sam's house.

"I'll see you when I come to pick up Jensen." I nodded a goodbye to him, "Bye Erin!" Jensen waved at me, "See you later buddie."

I waved my fingers at him, I noticed no one was in Jacob's car with him. "Where is everyone?" I asked getting into the front seat of his car.

"Jared is with Kim, I'm going to get Embry, Paul isn't coming to school today, and Quil wants to walk." Jacob explained.

He had me at Embry to tell the truth. The tall, muscular man popped into my mind. The way he looked at me with his intense brown eyes, that saw right threw me into my very soul. His high cheek bones, his shaggy hair I just wanted to run my hands threw. His lips, oh those lips were one of a kind. Whenever he was around me there was a smile on his beautiful face.

"Erin?" I shook my head, jerking it in his directions blinking a couple times confused. "Yeah?" I choked out, swallowing my spit.

"Nothing." Jacob smiled looking back at the road with what looked like a knowing look, what would he know? Oh god, was it obvious?

"Hey..." I paused, a smirk appearing on my face. "What?" Jacob asked confused seeing the look on my face.

"Say cheese." I grinned taking a picture of him with my camera. "You gunna put that picture on your wall?" He joked.

"Yeah, with the rest of my collection of tall tanned boys." I rolled my eyes looking at the digital picture of him, I put it near his face so he could look. "Wow, I look sexy." He grinned cheekily.

I snorted loudly, a blush appeared on my cheeks. I'd gotten pretty close to a couple people from just the car rides and the conversations when I picked up Jensen. Jacob, Quil, and Paul. If you want to add Sam and Emily in then you could, they are all pretty welcoming, well it took Paul a day to start having a real conversation with me.

We soon arrived at Embry's house, it wasn't that far from my own. He hopped into the backseat of the car, I don't know what came over me but I quickly turned around to him. "Hey Embry." I smiled at him taking a picture quickly.

He looked shocked, his head was tilted and his eyes were somewhat narrow with confusion, not a harsh look. My eyes widened when I noticed how happy I sounded saying his name aloud, or just to be with him. His eyes softened and he smiled largly at me. "Hey Erin!" He exclaimed. "Hey Jake."

I turned back around to look out the front window, my eyes still wide. I furrowed my brow and looked over at Jacob who winked at me reasurringly. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I contined to look out the window and think about what was wrong with me.

When we got to school I got out of the car quickly, I felt like I was half speed walking to my class hoping that Embry didn't think I was suddenly interested. I lifted my face up to look at the cloud that hovered high above me, I stopped and closed my eyes for a second when I felt a wet drop of something hit my nose causing me to jump.

I heard someone laugh, I turned to see Quil. "Surprised?" He asked with a snicker, "Just a bit, I have to get to class." I nodded at him speeding off before I could hear him say anything else.

***

I had just finished eating dinner, I picked up Jensen right after school and came right home. Dan and Carrie left a message saying that they wouldn't be home until around ten tonight so I had to put Jensen to bed at eight pm, feed him, and entertain him. None of which are very hard.

I put some bacon and eggs on Jensen's plate, breakfast for dinner was always my favourite, plus it was the only thing I actually knew how to make that tasted possibly good. I began to empty my bag while I chewed a piece of bacon in my mouth, I pulled out my camera and looked at the pictures I took.

Only a couple, the sky, some cliffs, a little pond with tiny flowers around, "Embry." I mumbled looking at the picture, a smile spread across my face.

He lips were parted slightly, both his eyebrows raised up high. Eyes just a little bit widened, pure confusion in his eyes that made me laugh silently.

I pulled my thumb against the picture, "Embry is fun!" Jensen grinned, I chuckled softly seeing some of his eggs hanging out of his mouth.

"You're a silly little boy." I grinned pinching his nose, after we finished eating we both just sat there for a minute. "I'm bored." He groaned.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him, I turned on my camera and took a picture of him thinking. "Hey!" He screeched with a smile on his face, "Don't do that!"

I put the camera down. I grabbed Jensen and threw him over my shoulders, "And why not?" I laughed while he was giggling and kicking his feet.

"Put my down, sissy!" I froze, was I putting this much of an influence on his life?

I'd always wanted a little brother or sister to play with and take care of when I was younger, I actually wanted to set an example, have someone to copy the things I do. Learn from my mistakes so that they would never repeat them, they would always tell their friends. That's my older sister, she's awesome. That's what I used to want, after my family died I would have never given it a second thought.

"Sissy?" He asked noticing that I stopped playing with him. I threw him on the couch, "I'm not your sissy, I'm the evil troll who guards this house and you are trespassing!" I lowered my voice, "You better run before my fingers get you and tickle you."

He began laughing again, he jumped off the couch running towards the door. He ran out the door leaving the door opened for me, I closed it behind me. Good thing him and I decided to keep our shoes on in the house because if not we would have probably stepped on something by now.

"Don't go too far ahead, Jensen!" I called after him, I wasn't running full speed because if I did I would have been way past him by now.

Years and years of me running away on the streets, it gives you good stamina I'd say. I continued to chase him until I caught him, "I got you!" I grabbed him throwing him in the air then catching him. "You got me!" He giggled, "Let's go to someones home."

The first person that came to my mind was Embry, his house was near by to, but would he be home was my question. How would I explain me suddenly wanting to hang out with him, I was a complete bitch to him on the first day, I pretty much told him to fuck off and leave me alone and here I am trying to hang out with him now.

After school today I heard he was looking for me, but I just left. I didn't know what to do. "Embry?" Jensen asked, I raised both my eyebrows. "You friends?"

"Yeah, him and I are friends." I smiled softly at Jensen, wipping some dirt off his face. He scrunched his nose. "Let's go than!"

I put him on my shoulders, I had no problem lifting him up. He was pretty light for a three year old. When we got to Embry's I hoped he was home because I was cold, so was Jensen. We didn't grab our jackets, and it was starting to rain. I knocked on the door, a woman answered the door.

She was taller than me, obviously, who wasn't? "Hello?" She looked confused.

"Is Embry there?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"No, I'm sorry honey. If you step in I'm sure he'll be home soon, I can call him. He's likely at Sam's house again." She rolled her eyes as I took a step inside with Jensen still on my shoulders.

"Would you like anything to drink, hot chocolate, you look a little cold." She smiled happily, I nodded. "I'd love some, Jensen, how about you?"

"Please!" He grinned clapping his hands on my head. "Little rascal." I bent over, he fell forward into my arms. I put him on the 'Welcome' matt. I took off his shoes then my own because they were muddy and this wasn't my house.

"So, are you Erin?" Who I assumed was Embry's mom asked.

I nodded my head, then tilted it. "How did you know?"

I sat down at the kitchen table, Jensen up on my lap. "Couple days ago Embry came home telling me about the beautiful woman he saw, but knocked over."

"Why did you assume it was me?" I asked curiously, a blush appearing on my face.

"He described you, and you are very pretty." She smiled handing me a glass over hot chocolate, then one to Jensen. "Thank you very much." I blushed looking at the floor.

"No problem, I'm going to call Sam's house now. One moment."

I waited with Jensen on my lap, "You are pretty Erin." Jensen agreed with Embry's mom.

"Thank you Jensen, you are a cutie yourself. When you get a little older the girls are going to be all over you." I winked at him.

"Girls have cooties, except Claire. She's so nice, and pretty too." He smiled a toothy grin.

I mock gasped, "Do you have a crush on her?" I asked

"Crush?" He must not know what it meant. "It's when you like someone a lot." I shrugged, it was the simplest way that I could really explain it without getting into very much detail.

Embry's mom came back in the room and told me that Sam said that Embry would be home soon, she told me he didn't know who was here just that someone he liked was here. I bet he wasn't going to be expecting me at all. "Want to watch some television?" She asked. "I need to run out and Embry will be back soon."

Did she really just offer to let me stay in her house by myself with a little child? I wouldn't trust a person I just met, though aparentally Embry tells his mother about me. "Are you sure you just want to leave me here?" I asked her, speaking my mind.

"Well, I know you won't do anything." She smiled, "Make yourself at home. Please."

With that she just left, "She is nice." Jensen nodded his head, spilling his hot chocolate everywhere.

I groaned, right when she leaves us he spill his drink all over the floor. Once I heard the car leave the door opened, "Embry?" I peeked over the wall to see him.

"Erin!" He exclaimed running into the kitchen, "What happened? What are you doing here?" He asked quickly.

"Thought I would drop by I guess..." I nodded my head, "Any paper towel, Jensen kinda spilt his drink all over the place."

"I got it." He smiled, opening a cupboard taking out the paper towels. "Are you sure, I mean-"

He cut me off before I could finish. "I got it, don't worry about it."

I had put Jensen on the other couch while Embry and I shared the other. "Where were you after school, I was looking for you." He smiled, not even paying attention to the tv.

I blushed looking at me feet, "I just went home." I shrugged, "Why were you looking for me?" I looked up at him, looking into his eyes. He had that same look in his eyes, I bit my lip. His look was mixed with something I've seen before, it was kind of a lustful look, but it was more intense.

I paled in the face right at that moment, I remembered who he was. I knew how I recognized Mr. Nickson. Pete Nickson, he had money but he'd wonder around Satan's Lodge a lot. I felt my eyes tear, and my breathing became more intense.

One thing about Satan's Lodge was the sex, no matter what, ever mattress someone has had sex on. Whether it was willing, or rape. Which brings me to Pete, I said I've seen him around Satan's Lodge. That's because he would take advantage of the girls there, he was an attractive man and you would never really suspect it because he looked so innocent looking, but he was no where close to that.

He would flirt with you, that's fine, we would only want some money from him. That's why people talked to him, he didn't have a reputation because everyone was scared to tell people about it. No one wants to be judged, I can tell you that much, that's why I learned not to care.

Pete Nickson, he scared the shit out of me. I'm was lucky to have gotten away from him, hence meeting Craig. "Erin, are you okay?" Embry asked pulling me into him.

"D-don't touch me!" I jumped off the couch, my eyes wide with fear. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, I remember now. "I remember." I whispered grabbing my hair, my teeth chattering together.

I glanced over at Jensen who was sleeping on the couch, I looked up at Embry who looked sad and a little frightened. "Do you want me to call Dan?"

"No!" I said right after he asked, "I'm okay, I'm really really sorry Embry."

"Want me to take you home?"

I looked at the floor, I didn't want to be alone. I know I was being paranoid now, but that's how I learned. That's the only way I know how to act, I had to watch my back by myself. "I don't want to be alone." I whispered.

Embry patted next to him, slowly I got up and sat close to him unlike before. "I'm sorry that I'm so fucked up." I murmured, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Don't ever say that about yourself." Embry said, he grabbed my face with his large hand and just looked me in the eyes. I was shaking a little bit, "Don't say that about yourself."

"It's true though." I continued to watch his big brown eyes fill with sadness. "I think you're perfect."

"You don't know anything about me." I looked away.

"I want to learn." He said before letting go of my face. I don't know why he was so interested in me, who was I? Why was I so important to him? Why did I feel so happy with Embry? I felt like nothing could ever harm me while I was with Embry, nothing at all.

I just wanted to forget everything I've been threw and start out brand new with Embry and my new family. I have a family now, it's what I wanted my entire life. For once I felt complete inside.

I close my eyes and leaned my head against Embry's shoulder. His breath hitched, then went back to normal before I fell asleep against him.

**So, did you enjoy. I'm reminding you to review. Tell me about anything you want, it doesn't matter. Tell me what you liked or what you didn't like about the chapter. Make an inference, or a connection, even a prediction would be awesome. I hope that you enjoyed the surprise about Mr. Nickson. =] Awkward kind of in my mind lol**


	6. Expressions

**You guys all know the drill, review or I don't update because I have a lot of time to update I just don't for a while because I am waiting for these reviews, I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Remember everyone, REVIEW.**

I shot up in what looked like my bed, sweat all over my body. I looked around to see where I was, I was in my own room. I remember being at Embry's house, I remember being with him, being comforted in his arms even though he didn't know what was going on, he was there for me when I need him. He was amazing.

It's hard to believe that I treated him so badly when all he really is is a nice guy. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was still trying to get into my pants, I guess I would just have to wait and see if it would even get that far.

I squeezed my eyes shut remembering why I even woke up with such a fuss, Pete Nickson. The memories haunted my mind now, over and over again like someone was hitting rewind then play. It was like it only happened yesterday for me, I remember everything with no blurs.

I was sitting out front of Satan's Lodge with a old woman who slept in Satan's Lodge from time to time. She was smoking a cigarette and asked me to keep her company for a bit, she began telling me about how her life used to be so wonderful until a fire that caused such a drastic change in her life. She told me to always be a good person, no matter what happened. In the long run it would always count for something.

She told me that she wasn't a very good person and that's why her family died in the fire, and her identity was stolen by a person unknown. A man I hadn't ever seen around before walked up and asked her how she was, she got up and hugged him like he were a good friend of hers.

I eyed him closely, examining him trying to see if I did know who he was. 'This is Erin.' She said to him, he looked me up and down like I was a goddess. His eyes looked bright, he had perked up at the sight of me staring at him. 'Hello.'

He smiled at me, I didn't think much of it. Now, I was almost thirteen at the time, so it was three years ago and I was just learning everything I knew, but I was a little testy towards people I didn't know. Lucy, who had finished her smoke, said she was tired and was going to get some sleep. I shrugged nonchalantly. Pete asked me if I was going to bed anytime soon.

I had shooken my head no and leaned against the shitty door that barely kelp the cold air out of Satan's Lodge, in fact some of the windows didn't even close. You were lucky to get a room with a door that closed and windows that closed. He sat down with me, just stared for a bit until I snapped.

"What the fuck do you want?" I remembered the exact words that came out of my mouth. His smile had grown, he told me he was just staying there for a while until his wife calmed down a little bit. I told him that he should go by a motel room or something because he wasn't welcomed here, and that I bet no one wanted him around.

He stood up walking away when I suddenly felt bad, I didn't like the feeling of hurting some people. Also, I thought he was married and stupid. I should have kelp my mouth shut and went inside.

'Hey, I'm sorry. I'll help you find a room.'

I told him hoping he'd forgive me. I stood up, I knew he was following close behind me what I didn't know was what he was planning to do to me. I felt myself being pushed into a room, the door being pushed back so people could barely see into the room.

I asked him what he was doing, he just smiled and pushed my onto the shitty mattress. It wasn't very hard for him to snag my pants down because they were always so baggy and just hung on my hips. 'Get the fuck off you asshole!'

I didn't have very much, I mean like I had mentioned I just started on the streets and just began pickpocketing. I had just enough to eat that night, so I actually had energy that one night. He had my hands pinned above my head, my heart was racing. I thought I was going to loose my virginity to some stupid asshole.

Good thing that I was so disgusted with him, I got a whiff of his breath that's what set off my stomach. I hurled all over him, he groaned taking his arms away to wipe his face. I kicked him as hard as I could, and I still had my shoes on. I kicked off the remaining of my pants before running down the hall as quickly as I could.

I passed so many people, some with needles in their arms, some with woman on top of them. Good thing I picked the room I did because the man I met in there was a new found friend afterwards.

Long story short, Craig kicked Pete out, and told people in the building if they ever seen him again they'd give him a night he'd always remember. If you are wondering how I was comfortable in a room with a guy after that... not all of them are bad.

Remember Craig saved me from being raped.

I came out of my daze when I saw a figure come into my room. "Uh, yes?" I murmured barely able to see.

I glanced at the time, it was four am.

"Sissy, I can't sleep." I heard a baby voice, one of the voices that made me feel so much better on the inside.

"Come here, kiddo." I smiled to myself, I helped him up into my bed. Carrie bought him a big boy bed, so he could leave whenever he pleased. "Have a bad dream?" I asked him as he lay down next to me, his head on the pillow next to mine.

"Yeah." I could see his pout in the dark, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I had a bad dream too." I whispered to him, "I don't like my teacher."

"Then why do you have him?" He asked me, "Tell mommy to switch him."

Had Carrie told Pete about my streets situation or had he just remembered me. Oh god, if he sees the look I give him next time I see him he's going to know that I know! "I could ask." I muttered, "Let's go to sleep."

It didn't take long before the both of us had fallen back to sleep. We were both woken up by Carrie and Dan sitting on the bed. "Time to get ready." They were both peppy sounding.

I didn't know what either of them did, but it required Dan to dress in nice clothes like dress pants. Carrie just kind of wore whatever she wanted, but her clothes didn't look cheap. Even Jensen's clothes looked expensive, the ones they bought me were pretty expensive.

"Did you guys tell my teacher?" I asked them both.

They looked at each other, "What do you mean tell him? Tell him what?" Dan asked eyeing me carefully. "Did you tell him where I was from?"

"Oh!" Carrie's eyes widened, "No, it wasn't required."

Tears weld up in my eyes, I began to breath harder. "I... oh my god." I gripped my hair, "I don't want to go to school! Not today!" I jumped out of my bed and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

The bathroom was a blue colour, light blue like the sky. There was a nice white bath tub, a single shower beside it, across from the both of them was a counter with a sink built in then a mirror above it. Next to the counter was a white, clean toilet.

I fell to the cold tile floor, trying to breath but I was making it hard on myself. "Erin, what happened on the streets? Do you know him?"

I sobbed and held my breath, I didn't want to cry. I coughed, I felt a warm tear go down my cheek. "Oh god." I moaned running my hand threw my brown hair, tugging my fingers threw the knots. "I... I don't want to say."

"Honey, please let us in." I ran the tap water until it was warm, I splashed myself in the face with the warm water. I rubbed my eyes, I had red lines in them from lack of sleep and crying. I looked like a mess and I was driving my self insane.

I slowly opened the door to see them both, Carrie pulled me into a hug. "Honey, I know you have been threw a lot. I'm going to be here for whenever you need me and so is Dan. You're going to forget about everything, but if you want to you have to tell us what happened so we can help you."

I nodded my head on her shoulder, "I'll think about it." I murmured. "I refuse to go to school though."

"You don't have to, but no matter what I'm going to find out about what he did to my little girl." Dan looked angry.

I felt my heart warm on the inside, he called me his little girl. I'm a daughter, little girl, and a big sister, I couldn't really ask for much more than that.

"Don't ask him, I just need some time to think about this." I nodded my head biting my lip, "Go to work, I'll take Jensen over to Sam and Emily's." I forced a sad smile onto my face.

Dan kissed my forehead, "You're a tough girl." He nodded giving me a hug before running out the door. "Yes you are, and I've already grown to love you as my own daughter. I really hope you feel better honey."

She gave me one last hug before running out of the house just like Dan had. I walked into Jensen's room, thinking about everything they were saying to me. They said they loved me already, I felt so excepted here. I held back the tears from earlier. "Ready to go to Emily's?" I asked Jensen.

It was so hard to understand that people could love me at a time like this. They barely knew me, but they accepted my into their life like I was their own. Even the young one had excepted me, I loved them all so much.

He yawned scratching his head, "I'm still tired." He moaned, "I have to get dressed, I'll be back buddie."

I walked to my room, I pulled on a pair of track pants, then a baggy sweater to go over my t-shirt I had worn to sleep. I blinked heavily, I swallowed hard still nervous about everything. Walking alone. Living in La Push. Just _him_ in general.

I threw my hair up in a messy bun and put on my shoes calling for Jensen. He came running at me, I opened my arms for him as he jumped into them. "I wish I could drive buddie." I muttered walking out the door.

"Me too!" He exclaimed happily, "You don't sound that tired." I laughed pinching his nose, he giggled in response.

I don't know how I could be happier, well I could actually think of some things that would make me happier. Embry. My emotional state wasn't helping me while I began to think about my parents, my old family, being lonely for all that time.

The tears were welding in my eyes, I must have been getting my period soon because I don't normally get this emotional. Jensen rested his head on my shoulder, "Sissy?" He asked.

"Yes kiddo." I answered, turning up Emily and Sam's driveway. "I love you."

I felt a tear run down my cheek, at the same moment I felt rain against my other cheek. I sobbed, "I love you too cutie." I knocked on the door waiting for Sam or someone to answer the door.

"Hey Er... what's wrong?" It was Paul, I just shook my head at him.

He moved aside not knowing what to do, I walked in still holding Jensen. "Here Jensen." I put him down, he hugged my leg before running over to Claire who was playing with some toys.

"Erin, what's wrong?" Emily asked panicked, I pulled a smile on to my face. "Nothing at all." I managed to croak out.

"Is Erin coming or what?" I moved out of the way knowing it was Jacob, "I'm not going to school today." I sighed sitting down on a chair. I turned my head to see Jacob standing with Embry who looked very worried.

"You okay?" Embry was next to me in a heartbeat, he sat across from me with his hand on my shoulder looking me in my eyes with his infamous intense look.

I nodded my head, "I'm fine, always was." I murmured, lying to him.

"No," He paused, "You're not."

"I'm going home." I inhaled quickly, I should have waited a second before knocking on the damn door. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

I stomped out of the house, it was pouring rain out, but I didn't care. I wasn't going home just yet, I need someway to get some of this steam out. It always happened like this, sad mood. Never knew how to control it so I would freak out sometimes exceeding the point where I would hurt myself, not purposely.

I eventually got home, I was soaked might I add but I felt fine now. I walked into the house up to the bathroom where I could take a bath. After all the water was in I took a step in the water then curled into a ball, I was thinking.

Should I really tell Dan and Carrie about this situation or would they just look at me different everyday of the rest of my life. Would they be disgusted with everything I've done in the past? What if they stopped loving me?

All these thoughts were running threw my head, it was so hard for me to think about anything. I closed my eyes, trying to rest and get out some negative energy that I shouldn't keep. I eventually got really drowsy and decided to go to sleep. I got out of the bath tub and collapsed on my bed, instead of changing I just fell asleep with my towel on.

"Erin?" I heard my name, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Embry. "Embry!?" I gasped pulling on my towel to cover everything.

"Uh, I'm sorry." He shut his eyes, that made me smile. At least he respected me at the moment. "What are you doing here?" I asked harsher than intended.

"I... I came to bring Jensen home. He's watching TV and I thought we could hang out, if you want I can leave because I noticed you were sleeping. I'm sorry." Embry babbled causing me to snort.

"It's fine, just... knock next time alright." I mummbled, I walked to my drawers and pulled out some clothes. After I was dressed I walked up to Embry, just standing in front of him.

"Something wrong?" He asked with worry in his voice. I opened my arms taking a step towards him. I felt his arms wrap around me, I nodded my head.

"I'm scared to tell you." I bit my lip, "You can tell me anything." I heard him mutter in a dazed voice.

"No, I can't tell you anything. You will never look at me the same ever again, this secret is horrible."

I know I was being a sacredly cat, but this was the closest thing to being accepted by people. I didn't realise in order to accept other people I had to find peace with my past, and myself. "Tell me please Erin."

I loved the way he said my name, "Please."

"You know yesterday?" I blurted out, "When I started freaking out on the couch?"

Embry nodded his head, watching me intently. "I was almost raped..." I came out with it, "And I finally figured out that Mr. Nickson... my teacher was the guy."

Before I knew it Embry was out the door of my bedroom. "EMBRY!" I shouted after him, I slipped on a pair of slippers and chased after him. He was stomping angrily down the stairs, he was scaring me.

He was shaking _a lot_. I gulped, "Embry please, stop."

"How am I supposed to stop!" He shouted, "What he almost did to you is unacceptable Erin! I'm gunna kill that bastard." Embry was one of the scariest people I've ever seen, once I've seen this side of him I know I would never want to make him angry. I mean I knew Paul was scary and had anger issues, but Embry... no.

I think it was his calm expression to everything that made me think that way, he would never give me an angry look. It was like his soul settled down when he saw me, all the anger had been pushed aside for me.

"Wait, wait until Dan and Carrie come home." I pleaded him, grabbing his hand hopelessly. He squeezed my hand, "I'm never going to forget this, he's going to get it."

"Do you hate me?" I asked, my throat getting dry.

Oh god, what if he hated me and blamed me for it saying I was stupid for this!

"Erin, why would I hate you?" He asked, his expression, and voice softening. He pulled me into him, "Because of what I did."

"You didn't do anything." He whispered in my ear. "You did nothing."

"I didn't do anything," I held my breath for a second, "That's just it, I didn't do anything about it. I should have reported it or something, not just stand around and do nothing until I forgot about it that I could barely recognize the guy who did it."

"The school shouldn't have hired someone like that." Embry cooed in my ear rocking me back and forth. "Do you know anything about me?" I asked Embry looking up into his eyes.

"I don't know very much Erin, but I care about you."

"Why?" I asked giving him third degree.

"You're different than everyone in the world, you're worth something to me. I always want you to remember that." Embry had just said the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. "Thank you Embry." I hugged him tightly.

"But like I said, I'm not forgetting about this. We need to call Dan and Carrie to tell them, or do they know." Embry said.

"They know nothing about it, they don't know anything about my past." I sighed rubbing my temples. "Well where did he nearly... you know?" Embry could barely let the words rape escape his lips.

"At Satan's Lodge... my old home." I murmured, was I going to tell Embry about my past? I had to get it out, I feel like I can't hide anything from him. Like he needs to know.

"Satan's Lodge? Why was he in your house!?"

"Yeah, it was burnt down." I sighed remembering rubbing my temples, I missed the place. I'm going to admit I do. "I think I might have been lucky to get out, and it's every ones house."

"Did it burn you anywhere?" He whispered looking back to see that Jensen was still watching TV calmly. "No, my legs didn't scar." I mumbled pulling up my pant leg, "Little mark here, but it's from glass." I shrugged.

"Wait where were you living this entire time?" Embry asked

"On the streets." I sighed squeezing my eyes shut scared to look at his facial expression.


	7. Truth

**Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing, I haven't really been up to updating, but here is this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it and I know you know what I'm going to say next. I want you guys to review, yup I went there again. Review Review Review or I won't update let's try to get some more everyone. **

Embry stood there in front of me with a dazed look on his face, it was like he was too shocked to move or something. "Embry?" I croaked, watching coming to my eyes. What was he going to do next? Was he going to leave, was he going to yell at me?

I gulped, waiting for him to say something. "The streets?" He questioned, repeating after me. It took a while to process to my head before I nodded my head slowly. Embry himself looked like he were about to cry, I didn't know how to react to this.

I had never had someone to care about me so much, it hurt my heart to know that there was actually people that did. "Erin, your lying?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

I guess it was bad, but it's over with. I know I will never get that part of my life back, but think about it. It made me smarter being on the streets, I experienced so much more then most people my age have. "No, Embry. I'm not lying." I looked him straight in the eyes.

He pulled my close to him, squeezing my petit body against his huge one. I could barely breath in his wrap, but I didn't care. I loved being in his warm embrace, it was like heaven to me. Slowly I wrapped my arms around him, I rested me head against his chest waiting for something to happen.

My heart was beating quicker then it ever has before in my life, I could hear Embry's as well as my head rested on his chest. "Is there anything else I should know about?" Embry asked pushing me back so he could stare me in the eyes.

"Nothing that I can think of." I mumbled looking at the floor, "Except I've been living on the streets for four years and that's why I'm not in any of your classes." I blurted out to him.

Why was all this flowing out of my mouth, I mean I would barely tell Carrie and Dan about it and they need to know more than Embry would ever need to know. "I haven't told Carrie or Dan anything about my past, they just know where I've been." I murmured, "That's why I'm such a fuck up."

I felt Embry's large hands squeeze my face, "Erin, please don't say that about yourself. Please. Everyone makes mistakes, it isn't your fault you were living on the streets."

"Embry," I pushed his hands away from me. "I'm never going to deny that it wasn't my fault, I could have went somewhere to get out of the streets, to be honest I was happy there. There were those times where I felt alone like no one wanted me around, but there were the other times where it was the best. I never had to listen to anyone, I'm a run away and I always will be."

Embry stood still, like he didn't know what to say next. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He shut his mouth again and just stared at me with that intense look like always. "What is that look!?" I shouted, glancing behind him to see Jensen was still watching TV.

"What look?" Embry asked, glancing away from me. "The stupid fucking look you always give me Embry!? What is it? You look at me like I'm some sort of goddess!"

I was over reacting right now, I knew it. I knew I was, but I couldn't help it. "What's going on?" Jensen asked wondering out of the living room to where Embry and I were standing.

"Nothing much kiddo, Embry and me are just talking." I smiled crookedly at him. "I'm really tired, where is mommy and daddy?" Jensen asked rubbing his eyes.

"They will be home soon sweetie." I sighed looking up at Embry, who smiled sadly at me. "Let's take you up to bed."

"Alright sissy."

I picked Jensen up and walked up to his room with Embry following behind me. Jensen changed and said goodnight, I kissed his forehead softly. I turned on my heals to Embry, I put my hands up in front of my body so he'd move out of my way.

"Erin, come on." Embry mumbled chasing after me into my room. I sighed, "Why do you care about me Embry? Be honest, I was honest with you." I looked in his eyes, with a hopeful look.

"I," He pasued trying to figure out what words to say next. "I have a secret." He finished looking at me.

"Well...?" I waited, I knew I was being mean still I could just tell. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Erin, I am going to tell you, but not today. Please believe me that I want to tell you, but I can't. Not today." Embry gave me a pleading look, I sighed thinking.

"Okay, okay." I exhaled, "You have to tell me sooner or later... right?"

"I promise, I will later. Maybe not today, or tomorrow but soon. When you're ready." He explained to me, I just continued to stare at him until I heard the door open from downstairs.

My heart stopped, my eyes were wide. I can tell them just like I told Embry, "Wait here." I told Embry, "You don't want me to come with you?" Embry asked.

"No I'll be fine, if I need you I'll call for you." I murmured, I actually wanted him to come with me. "Are you sure?" Embry asked.

"Okay, come with me." I changed my mind grabbing his hand and dragging him down the stairs.

When I got downstairs Carrie and Dan were standing together, they seemed shocked to see Embry with me. "Hi." I mumbled, frightened of what to say.

"Hello Erin, when did Embry get over here?" Dan asked sitting down on the chair in the kitchen, "Around when school ended, he brought Jensen home." I looked up at Embry, he squeezed my hand.

"I'm ready to tell you about what was wrong." I took a deep breath, trying not to worry about what they might say.

"Okay honey, go at your pace okay baby?" Carrie smiled at me warmly leaning against the counter. I began to breath harder again, "I told Embry too." I murmured.

Dan stared at Embry with a weird look for a minute before looking back at me, "Well... my teacher. Pete Nickson."

"Oh yes, we talked to him. He seems a little weird, but he's nice and very polite."

I looked up at Embry, it was like he could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I stepped a little closer to him, trying to regain my balance before I would faint. "I... Pete's not what you think he is."

I tried, l looked at Embry and he shook his head. "I don't know if I can do this." I murmured barley loud enough for anyone to hear. I felt something against my head, and hot breath on my ear. "It's going to be okay, everything is going to be fine. They will help you, I'm here for you Erin. They need to know."

"Erin, what are you trying to say?" Carrie asked with a worried look on her face.

"Ma," I paused. "When I was on the streets, Pete was there. I know him." I explained trying to stay calm, but it was so hard. "Yeah...?" Dan and Carrie said in unison.

"He tried to... rape me!" I said the last part quickly, I looked at the floor not wanting to see their faces. I was scared, "Embry let's go." I murmured, I could feel tears coming to my eyes, "Please, I'm going to my room!"

I let go of Embry's hand and pushed him up the stairs until we reached my room. "Embry, Embry, Embry." I paced back and forth in my room, I just picture their disgusted faces. Them being disgusted with me, not wanting to talk to me because I'm dirty.

"Erin, it's going to be okay." Embry pulled my close to him, hugging me tightly to his body. "They can help you now, alright. They love you." He held my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

I nodded, the tears hadn't fallen from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around Embry's neck, just holding him close to me. "You're awesome." I muttered in his ear.

I felt him smile, his cheek pressed up against the side of my face. I knew he was smiling, "You're pretty awesome yourself Erin. You're amazing." He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

I looked at him shocked for a second, I stared into his deep intense brown eyes. I moved my hand from his shoulder, up to the back of his head playing with his hair. I think he felt it too, the connection I was feeling at this moment. It was only a small step that connected his and my lips together.

My eyes were closed, I was breathing normally when I felt an arm snake around my waist. Before anything to get any farther I pulled away taking a step back with a red face. "Uh..." I was speechless, there wasn't much I could really say without being an idiot.

Embry smiled a giant grin, "What was that for?" He asked.

I glared at him before looking at the floor. "I don't know." I spat, this was so much for me to take in right now. I wasn't used to this feeling, like I've said before.

I could feel my heart speeding up in pace, like I was watching a race. I swallowed hard before looking back up at Embry who was giving me a soft look. A warm, welcoming one. "I think you should go home Embry." I mumbled hearing a light knock on my door.

"Are you going to be okay?" He whispered to me, I nodded my head. I think it was a lean down to kiss me, but I took a step back. I had to take a chance to think about my options right now. "No, I need to think."

I sighed, I just led him on. Thinking that I wanted to be involves with someone right now. Embry just stared at me for a minute and nodding his head. "Get better Erin." He smiled at me before walking out of my room.

"Erin, you aren't going to La Push high anymore." Carrie said, she looked like she had been crying. "You're going to Forks high, we are going to drop Jensen off every morning then take you to Forks which is where I work." She explained.

"And we are going to report Pete Nickson, we're going to try our hardest to get something done to him." Dan looked angry more than sad like Carrie. I just nodded my head, "I'm going to enroll you right now, alright honey."

Carrie came over and pulled me into a hug, "I'm proud of you, you know?" She put her hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eyes like Embry would. "You are a very tough girl, you've been through so much already."

I nodded my head again, my throat was getting sore. That feeling you get when you're upset, I hated that feeling.

"Get some rest, tomorrow we're going to drive you up to Forks, alright?" Dan asked looking me in the eyes, "We can't have you missing any school."

I nodded my head, I guess that was true I couldn't miss anymore school. "Could I go for a little walk?" I asked looking out the window. It was dark outside, the moon was high in the sky and the stars were shining down on the earth.

"Be quick please." Carrie nodded her head.

I kelp what I was wearing on and walked out the front door once I got downstairs. I breathed in some of the fresh air, "I'm a idiot, a complete idiot." I told myself, following a path into the forest.

Once I found a clearing I decided to sit down against a tree, so I could just rest. I heard a loud howl from in the distance, I would be scared if I saw a wolf come out of no where.

As I thought that right then and there I heard a rustle in the bushes. I jumped up from where I was sitting and held me heart as Paul walked out, "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, scared.

"What are you doing, isn't it like past your bedtime or something?" He asked with a smile, I could tell he was joking around.

"Piss off." I grumbled falling back to the ground leaning on my tree, "Hey what's wrong Erin?" He sat down next to me, even while sitting he towered over me.

"Nothing,... I don't want to talk about it." I murmured sighing as he continued sitting next to me. "You know," He began, pausing for a moment. "Embry really likes you."

I was slient for a minute, "Yeah. I know." I sighed looking up at Paul, he had a soft look in his eyes. "I don't know what I feel, I'm so confused."

I leaned against him closing my eyes, "Don't fall asleep on me... literally." I snorted, lightening the mood a bit I jumped up. "I should get home, want to walk with me?"

I kind of felt like an idiot after, I felt like I was hitting on him or something but I think he could tell that I wasn't. He slowly got up and began walking in the wrong direction, "Uh Paul?" I said slowly.

"Wrong way?" He asked with a small crooked smile.

"Ha, yeah. Come on." Paul walked me all the way to my house, it was silent the entire way. "Remember when you said Embry likes me?"

"Yeah."

"I think I like him too, I don't know what to do about it though Paul." I sighed rubbing my temples, "I have no idea what so ever."

"Be yourself, he'll love it. I'm sure he already does, he's been trying to spend time with you. Don't hold back." He grinned with a shrug.

"I'm not going to this school anymore." I told him, "You're the only person that knows right now."

"Seriously, wow... why?"

"I have my problems right, going to Forks." Paul's expression hardened, it kind of shocked me.

"Paul?" I asked, waiting for him to do something other than look angry. "Be careful about the people you hang out with down there Erin."

"Did something happen down there that's bad?"

"Just some people aren't what they seem." Paul explained, "When is anyone what they seem?" I asked him.

"I should go." Paul mumbled, "Bye Paul."

"See you."

"Paul, thanks for listening."

"You needed it." Paul shrugged once more before leaving the house porch. I walked into my room, and went right into my bed.


	8. Bella

**Hello everyone, I'm here again and I'm updating again. Yay, I want you to know that there is a possibility of me updating a lot because its March Break for me, but the thing is if I don't get reviews then you guys don't get story. I noticed too that my chapters have been getting a little bit shorter, that's my bad but they have to end at point and the point that sounds good is where is ends for me so. I hope that you enjoy the chapter, and REVIEW REMEMBER!**

I couldn't decode what Paul was trying to say about Forks. I just didn't understand, he made it sound like hell rather than a small town with nearly nobody in it. Right now I was sitting in the front seat of Dan's car because Carrie had to be at work early today, Jensen was sitting in the back waiting for us to get to Emily's house.

It was easy to tell myself that everything was going to be okay, but was I lying to myself? I would find out soon enough, it was a good thing that both Dan and Carrie worked in Forks otherwise it would be a pain in the ass, even though they work there it's still a pain in the ass. But it was Friday so, I didn't have to do too much.

The car stopped in front of Sam's house, I found myself hopping out of the car and opening the back doors for Jensen to get out. "Come on buddie." I smiled down at him.

"Yeah, it's sunny out today! Claire and me can go to the beach!" He clapped his hands together as we walked to the front porch, when it hit me.

How was I going to get home every day, because Carrie and Dan worked til later and school ends around three. I knocked on the door slightly distracted by my thoughts, "Erin! You're leaving?" Embry asked with sad eyes.

"Leaving?" I asked, with my eyebrow raised up high.

"You're going to Forks high?" Embry asked.

"Oh, yeah." I murmured, "You know why I am, I don't know how I'm getting back yet. I have to talk to Dan about it and at least it's sunny out today." I forced a smile.

Embry had a serious look on his face, "Yeah, good thing that it's sunny." He didn't sound like normal Embry always sounded, he sounded like he was angry like Forks was the worst place in the entire world.

"Embry, what's wrong with Forks?" I asked him, looking into his eyes. Embry opened his mouth but was interupped by Dan honking his horn, "I have to go, I'll see you whenever I get back home."

Embry nodded, he had the same serious look on his face. While I was walking I even looked back to see him still watching me, I thinned my eyes thinking for a moment. It was hard to say what was so bad because I've never even been there before, but I already knew I was going to watch my back because of what has been going on with Paul and Embry.

The whole idea of Forks kind of makes me sick now because I have no idea what's going to happen. What if there was some sort of gang or something, not that I haven't dealt with them before. All you have to do it stay out of their way, and you'll be fine.

"What took so long?" Dan asked as I got back into the car, "Just talking to Embry."

I said emotionlessly, "What's with you and him?" Dan asked curiously as he pulled out of the driveway, "I've known about him, he's a very nice young boy."

"He's just my friend, Paul told me that he thinks Embry likes me. I think he does too a little... but I'm not sure." I sighed, "I don't want to be stupid, Dan."

I looked at him with sadness in my eyes. "I don't want to make a fool out of myself, I don't want to get hurt, I don't want to fall in love with anyone. I don't know what I want." I sounded desperate... maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, but everything I said had been true.

"I don't think that Embry would ever hurt you like that." Dan said, taking a deep breath like he knew what was going on.

"Dan... I don't know."

"I know that you've been threw a lot. I don't know what I would have done been in a situation like that Erin. You are an amazing young woman, amazing have been put through all of that. A lot of people don't stay sane from that." Dan explained.

"No offence Dan, but you don't know anything about it." I spat, "We are all completely sane, we just fuck up. A lot!"

He must have been shocked at the words I was using, "Everything we do is not because we are insane! It's because we have no where to go, we have nothing to do, no one will hire us! No one will protect us, no one cares about a nobody. It's every man for themselves, okay?"

"Er-" I cut him off as I began to talk again.

"When one of us dies, it's no big deal! But if someone famous, or 'important' dies... even the 'important' peoples families matter more then we do. There is more about animal abuse in the paper than there ever is about homeless people!"

I paused for a second, thinking of what to say next. Dan was still silent, knowing I wasn't done my rant.

"Point is, we get drawn to things like drugs because we have nothing better to do and we are stressed out! We are always thinking of what is going to happen next, is some random person going to shoot us for everything that we own, all that we have? We have a lot to worry about, as much as everyone else, maybe even more."

"Erin, I'm sorry." Dan began, "And don't use that language with me." He scolded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I pursed my lips, looking out the window not wanting to talk anymore. "How am I getting home?" I asked.

"Hmm, well for tonight just hang around Forks please. I know it's inconvenient for you to do that, but there isn't a way really." Dan sighed pulling into Forks High parking lot.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, it is inconvenient." I opened the door.

"Erin, stop with the attitude." Dan demanded, "Now take my cell phone and I'll call you when I'm coming to get you. My work number is in there and so is Carrie's."

"Yeah, okay. Bye." I began to walk away from the car putting my cell phone into my pocket. I felt a spit of water hit my nose, I looked up with confusion.

It was raining, but it was still sunny out. That's unusual, but I guess I was going to have to deal with it. I walked into the school quietly looking for the office, when I found the office I walked in asking for my schedule. "Name?"

"Erin Broits." I said emotionlessly.

"Oh," She paused pulling papers out from under more papers. "You are required to talk to our councilor before you leave, and you will be having one main teacher named Kevin Clynt."

"Clynt?" I bit my lip thinking that his name was funny. "Yes, Clynt, have a problem with it?" She asked with some attitude.

I looked at the name on her desk, Rosy Clynt. "Heh... no?" My cheek twitched, swiping my schedule away and quickly walking out of the room.

The school looked like any other school, completely normal. I felt myself bump into someone, I took a step back nearly falling to the ground. "Uh, sorry..." I mumbled, about to walk around the person without even looking at them.

"Hey, are you new?" It was a males voice, I turned to look at him. He was surprisingly adorable, he had blondish hair and blue eyes. "I'm Mike."

He stuck out his hand. What I learned from living in La Push, just be nice and they'll leave you alone, and I don't need any enemies here since Embry and them are all back in La Push. I took his hand, "Erin."

"Where did you move from?" Mike asked, walking next to me now. "I live up in La Push."

"La Push, why do you go to school here then?" Mike asked, nosy guy.

I stared at him for a second, trying to read his face. He didn't look like the kind of guy to be a back stabber, an idiot... yes, but looks can be deceiving. "I had problems there..." I said cautiously, watching what I said.

"Beat someone up?" He asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

I snorted, "Yeah, I beat someone up."

"Man, I hope it was Jacob Black. You know him?" Mike asked, he had a disgusted face plastered on.

"Yeah, I know him." I stared at him awkwardly, I think that it might just be a rivalry between La Push and Fork because people don't just hate each other for no reason like that. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you hate Jacob?"

"Oh, I guess you're friends with him huh?" I nodded my head at him, "He used to drive me to school every morning." I coughed, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, he's just kind of a jerk..." Mike said looking at the ground, ashamed, like there was something he didn't want me to know.

One thing I knew about people, was when they didn't want to tell you something they do something to cover it like that. They ignore it or put in another reason as to why he or she doesn't like them. For all I know Jacob could have stolen his girlfriend and he was just covering it up by saying he was a jerk.

"You don't have to tell me about this you know..." I trailed off, "It is none of my business, I was just asking. You know, I'm going to go, alright?" I said turning away from him before he could answer.

"No, wait! What's your first class?"

"My teacher is Kevin Clynt." I told him, "You don't look stupid..." Mike said without thinking.

"I mean, I uh, sorry that came out kind of mean." Mike apologized.

"I don't care, what you think of it." I shrugged, "Thanks for apologizing though, means something."

"You know where the class is?" He asked, I shook my head and he pointed to a door at the end of the hall way, I thanked him quickly before leaving.

I went into the classroom, there was actually people in this one. I guess this wasn't a single class this time, I was actually going to be with other people. I sat down in a chair, when someone burst into the classroom.

She was dressed in all black, except her hair was dyed many different colours. I could tell from the marks on her arms she's done drugs before. She was probably what the school would consider a 'Rebel' since everyone else was dressed in the same styles.

She lifted an eyebrow as she walked past me, I could feel her eyes on me as she sat down in the desk next to me. As soon as the bell rang class started, I was introduced to the class, no big deal. We were all on the same page, no one talked that much either, so it was good to be in a some what quiet place.

The lunch bell rang and I walked to the lunchroom, where Mike called me over to sit with him and his friends. They were as welcoming as the La Push guys were when I first got to Carrie and Dan. "So do you like it here, in Forks?" Jessica asked with a smile on her face.

I glanced at Mike, "Yeah, it's nice." I muttered taking a bite out of my apple. "We should invite her over to sit with us." I nodded my head in the direction of a girl sitting by herself at a table near a big window.

"Who, Bella?" Angela asked, I nodded my head.

"She's all by herself... it would be nice." I muttered thinking I might have picked the wrong people to hang out with.

"You know, we would if she didn't already ditch us a million times." Jessica rolled her eyes, she leaned in more so I could hear her whisper.

"She used to hang out with us when she first got here, but then one of the Cullens and her started dating and she pretty much never wanted to hang out with us, only her boyfriend and his family." She paused for a moment. "And they're never here on sunny days, they go like camping and stuff."

"Oh, they can just get pulled out of school?" I asked.

"They're smart, really smart." Jessica thought for a moment. "But they think they're too good for everyone in this school, except Bella... of course." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Sounds to me like you're a little jealous." I said loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. "What do you mean?"

"Well, do you think this guy is attractive... or what? Do you want something like that?"

Jessica looked a little offended, "No, I don't want that. I wouldn't want to be with my boyfriend every waking moment of my life, I mean I have friends too."

"Maybe she just didn't like you guys." I shrugged, this wasn't what I would call my business, but I was trying to understand the situation a little bit more.

"Then how come when her boyfriend left her, she started going down to La Push to hang out with Jacob Black. He had a huge crush on her, but right when Edward came back she pushed the one that was there for her away and took back the one that broke her heart." Jessica smirked waiting to see what I said next.

"Sounds to me like she was in love." I shrugged, "Some people are like that."

"Let's move from this topic." Mike suggested.

"I agree." Angela and Eric agreed with Mike.

They started talking about new movies coming out, and sequels to other movies. Movies I've never seen or heard of, I didn't know anything about what it was like. This was a different world than my own, and I wasn't entirely sure if I actually belonged here or not.


	9. Panic Call

**I'm back with another chapter, I guess I've been in the Embry mood lol. Thank you to those who have reviewed, I love getting the reviews and feed back. I just like to hear if the chapter was good, let's try to get reviews up to 50, at the moment they are at 44. Let's try to get 6 more people! Please, for me? Please enjoy the chapter, and review please! Thank you.**

"Tell me about Maria Vans." I walked out of the front doors of Forks High with Mike walking closely next to me. The clouds were now covering the sun, so it wasn't so nice out anymore. "Why do you want to know about her?" Mike asked me giving me a weird look.

I decided that I wasn't going to go see the councilor, I wasn't sure if I even had a choice. But I decided against going.

I shrugged my shoulders, there was something about her that reminded me of myself. I don't know if it was the way her face stayed the same emotion, or if it was just the way she was portrayed by a first glance. "I was just wondering, she's in my class." I waited to see what he would do next.

"She moved here not very long ago, maybe a week, and she already has a bad reputation here for doing drugs, and sleeping with guys all the time." Mike shrugged his shoulders, he looked a little confused. "I don't know if what they say is true about her, but I can't say yes or no."

I nodded my head, it was a good enough answer for me. At least he wasn't believing everything that people said, I mean, the rumours he would have heard about me. "Oh, I was just asking." I shrugged, "Is there a library or something around?"

"Yeah, a small one." Mike nodded his head, he had led me to where his car was. "Why, when are you going home?"

"I'm going home later, my... dad isn't picking me up til later because he's working." I told him, pausing on the word dad. "I could drive you home." Mike shrugged.

Had he forgotten where I lived, La Push was about a thirty minutes drive.

"Really Mike?" I asked shocked for moment, "I don't know, it's a pretty far drive for you to just have to come back right after."

"That's fine, maybe on the weekend we could go get something to eat." I was about to answer, but he cut me off. "As friends."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, then I'll go, I guess."

I bit my lip when I said yes, I felt like something was wrong. Like if going out with Mike as friends was bad even though I knew that it wasn't. I felt like I should be going places with someone else, Embry. His face came into my head, the look he was giving me earlier when he was talking about Forks.

"Are you okay?" Mikes voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked over at him, and nodded my head slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed, getting into Mike's car after he opened the door.

Most of the drive back to La Push was quiet, I had Mike drop me off at Emily's house. "Thanks Mike, I'll see you tomorrow alright? Drive safe." I mumbled closing the door walking up to Emily's house about to knock on the door.

It was opened by Paul before I could even knock. "Hey." He said moving aside for me to walk in.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked sitting down on the couch next to Embry. He smiled down at me and I grinned at him, I could feel my cheeks heating up for some reason.

"We all just got here." Quil shrugged playing with Claire and Jensen on the floor. "How was school in Forks?"

"It was... school. I actually have people in my class this time." I told them with a shrug. I felt the phone in my pocket begin to vibrate, I pulled it out to see it was an unknown number from New York.

"Be right back..." I mumbled getting off the couch walking outside. "Hello?"

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice, "Is Erin there?" The voice asked.

I could exactly put my finger on who was calling, but why would they be calling me... from New York too.

"Speaking...?" I waited to hear who it was, "It's Keisha, girl! How are you?"

It was Keisha! The nerve of some people, you get them arrested and taken away then you expect redemption?

"How the hell did you get this number?" I asked with a harsh tone, remembering how I got taken off the streets in the first place.

I couldn't really complain, I was with good people and I was always around good people, ones that acted like they've known me forever.

"I know people!" She exclaimed into the phone laughing, "Right? What's wrong?"

"What do you want Keisha?" I grumbled, knowing I wasn't going to get rid of her that easily, the only thing I could come up with was be mean.

"I... I'm uh. I need help girl." Keisha sounded suddenly depressed, "What's with the sudden change in mood?" I asked, I was scared now. This couldn't be good.

"Man, I'm pregnant." She told me, I waited a minute before replying to her. "Keisha... I don't care, not to offend you or anything, we've never really been the closest... 'friends'"

"Yeah, I know Erin!" I listened to her sob into the receiver, like she was trying to say something but couldn't make it out. "I have no one else Erin, no one wants me." She cried.

I have always found Keisha kind of selfish, I think I might have mentioned this before, but she's always complaining on how no one wants her when she's the one that ran away from a family that sounded pretty good in my mind. The fact that they were her real parents too. "Go home." I told her sitting down on the front porch, trying to think of something to tell her.

I didn't pity her, hell that's the last thing one of us wants. Though, I wouldn't call her one of us, if she needed to she could afford anything she wanted. She, like I've said, was being stupid.

"I can't, they won't want me back." Keisha continued to cry, I could hear traffic on the other end, she must be on a pay phone.

"Well, are you aborting or what?" I asked, waiting for her response.

"No, I want you to be the god mother."

"Wait, what!?" I exclaimed shocked. "Ha, no. No Keisha, just... no."

"Please! Why not, the dad doesn't want it! Now you don't!?" I could picture her in my mind right now curled in a ball bawling her eyes out.

On the streets we may not trust each other 100%, but we do stick around because we all need someone to talk about our problems with. We all know each other in Satan's Lodge, everyone, you never know who's room you'll end up in.

"No Keisha!" I shouted loudly, I knew that everyone in the house could hear me now. "No, this isn't my baby to take care of! Why would I want to be responsible for the girl that got me taken aways baby!" I was pretty much screaming in the phone.

I think it was causing her to cry even harder, "Erin I'm sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen. I am honestly so sorry! Please, forgive, I need help."

"You're eighteen now Keisha, work things out." I paused for a moment. "I hope the best for you."

Before she could reply I hung up the phone, I held my breath for a second. I knew she would call back sometime. I didn't want to go back inside the house though, I just wanted to get some fresh air.

Of course that's when I heard the door open from behind me, I didn't want to look and find out who it was. "Who was that?" Embry asked sitting next to me.

"Nobody, don't worry about it." I pursed my lips, not looking at him.

He stayed silent for a moment when I felt his arm snake around my shoulders. For a moment, I was tense but it didn't take long for me to detense at his touch. I sighed, putting my head against Embry.

"Are you sure it was nobody?" He asked. I lifted my head a bit so I could look him in the eyes, I had an erge to kiss him. So I did, on his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked with a huge grin spread on his face.

"I don't know, I felt like it." I shrugged, "Want to go for a walk."

I stood up, not really giving him a choice. Embry just followed me to the path I normally walked on, "So I can just do whatever I feel like?" Embry asked catching up to me with no problems.

"I guess..." I shrugged rubbing my temples, I couldn't get Keisha off my mind now.

What was she going to do next? Was she going to come down here and find me, I hope to hell that she wouldn't because I didn't want to deal with this bullshit I had to deal with back home. I liked it here, it was peaceful and there was no one up my ass about things. Unless you count school in, because I know if I fuck up in that Carrie and Dan would have my head.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a warm pair of lips crashed down on my own. This was something I could do more often, he could just take away all my stressful thoughts. Embry, he was amazing I couldn't even begin to explain why I was so drawn to him either.

I pulled my arms around his shoulders, I slid my fingers through his hair gripping it lightly as I deepend the kiss. I felt Embry's one hand slide up my shirt a little just on my lower back, his other hand in my back pocket of my jeans.

I bit down on his bottom lip lightly, pulling away slightly letting the bite go as I began to kiss down to his jaw line. When Embry made a noise, I realised what I was doing jerking away from him with wide eyes. "I... sorry." I turned my back to him.

That had been the second time I kissed him without intending to entirely. Embry spun me around kissing my lips again quickly, "I love it when you do that." Embry told me softly.

"Do what?" I croaked, barely able to speak above a whisper. He left me speachless, and breathless.

"When you take control." He looked deep into my eyes, like he were looking into my soul. "How you run your fingers threw my hair and grip it lightly."

I blushed, looking at the dirt on the ground. Embry lifted my head back up so I was looking at him, we just stared at each other for moment when he took his hand away. "What are you doing this weekend?" He asked

"Not much, probably nothing." I thought for a moment, "But Mike wants me to go out and eat with him."

Embry looked a little angry, "Why?" He asked with a scowl on his face.

"Why does it matter?" I stared at him, copying his look and sending it right back at him. "It... it just does."

"I don't belong to you Embry, I have friends." I lifted my eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

I could feel my heart aching, whenever I shot something back at him it came right back and kicked my in the heart leading to how I feel at this moment. Like shit. "I know, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." I mumbled more to myself then him in general. "Not to anyone." I whispered this time.

The wind blew as Embry and I remained silenced, "Well, do you want to hang out?" It sounded like Embry could barely make that come out of his mouth.

I sighed again, "Embry I'm sorry... again." I paused, "I'm just not used to this kind of treatment and I'm adjusting." I began to babbled and Embry pulled me into him.

"Yeah, it's okay." He laughed, "Just shut up." He kissed my head, I felt my heart flutter. Why did he make me this way?

"Yeah, I'd love to hang out." I sighed hugging him back, "Do you want to go back to Emily's?" Embry asked looking me in the eyes.

"Not really." I grinned, that's when I felt the cell phone vibrate again. "What?" I answered the phone without checking who it was.

"Erin, what have I told you about the attitude?!" Dan exclaimed into the receiver. "Oh, Dan. Sorry I thought you were someone else."

I heard Embry laugh, I punched him and pulled my hand back looking at it. I gave him a weird look and he shrugged innocently, "Who did you think it was?" He asked seriously.

"Well... uh, don't worry about it, I'll tell you when you get home." I told him, "I had Mike drive me back home."

"Mike Newton?" Dan asked, it sounded like he was fiddling with a bunch of paper.

"Yeah, maybe... I don't know his last name." I shrugged not that Dan could see me. "Maybe, blond hair, blue eyes? If yes, then I guess that hims."

"That's the one, I have to go. I'll see you when I get home okay?" Dan hung up before I could say anything. I ended the call and looked at Embry, "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I stared at him for a moment shrugging my shoulders. "Tell me how school was, meet anyone interesting?" Embry asked taking a seat on a near by log.

"Not really, well there was this one girl that looked like she could be from where I am. There is also a possibility because she just moved here a weak ago, that's when Satan's Lodge burnt down and a lot of orphans were taken from the custody of the burnt down warehouse." I told him.

"Oh, tell about when you lived on the streets?" Embry asked putting an arm around my shoulder when I sat down next to him.

"What's there to tell?" I questioned, "You need to ask a question for me to answer."

"Well, how did you survive so long by yourself?" Embry asked.

"I stole things from stores, from peoples pockets." I sighed remembering, "I would use some sort of charm sometimes, I'd ask for directions even though I knew New York City like it was on the back of my hand. I knew short cuts, get aways, hiding places, abandoned homes... I knew everything."

"Knew, wouldn't you still."

"Yeah, I would. I'd feel a little cautious being there now because since I somewhat have a family now they'd look for me." I told him.

"What happened to your family?" Embry asked, I turned my head to look at him. He caressed my cheek, waiting for me to answer his question. "They died." I looked away from him, to the ground.

I felt Embry's lips against my forehead, "I used to be used to all this affection when I was younger, my parents loved me. I know they did, but after dad left us everything went down hill from there."

Embry stayed silent, "I never knew my dad, I still don't to this day. I guess my mom kind of slept around because I don't know which on it my father."

I rested my head on Embry's shoulder, "My dad came home one day, telling me and my mother about how people on the streets were selfish... people like me Embry." I paused for a moment. "He thought that what we do is for no reason, he didn't understand that it was so we could live another day."

"If it was so bad, why didn't you go to a social worker?" Embry asked.

"Embry, nobody wants a grown girl who knows that they aren't her real parents. They want their kids to grow up knowing or thinking that they are their real parents. Not when I turn eighteen I'm leaving because you weren't really my parents."

"You aren't going to do that are you Erin?" Embry asked with sadness leaking from his eyes, I could feel my heart beginning to hurt again.

"I was planning on it, but I don't know if I can." I held my breath for a second, "You've all grown on me so much, but I'm scared being betrayed."

"I would never hurt you, Erin." Embry told me bringing my hand to his chest, I could feel his heart beating a million times per second.

I blushed, and pulled my lips to his. He pulled me onto his lap, where I had on leg on each side of him, my arms wrapped around his neck, one hand messed up in his hair. I bit his bottom lip again, and I heard Embry growl seductively.

We went back to kissing, I couldn't help but smile in the kiss. I felt complete for once in my life.


	10. Cover That Up

It didn't take long for Monday to drag back along, I didn't end up hanging out with Mike because I didn't have his number, but Embry and I hung out the entire weekend. I never ended up telling Dan about Keisha calling on his cell phone, when the bill came in I think that it would be time to tell him.

Embry and I just talked the entire weekend about this and that, when we weren't outside we were either lying in my bed together or his. It was kind of like a relationship, like you see on TV one of those fake played out ones. It was just like that except Embry never asked me to be his girlfriend, which I didn't care because I didn't want to know the pressure I would be under.

It was like if I did something wrong then it could mess us up forever, but this way if I do something I won't feel... as bad? I knew what my feelings were about Embry though, I knew I liked him. I'm not going to continue saying that I do not, because I now slightly understand where this is headed.

"Are you ready for school?" Dan asked, tieing up Jensen's shoes for him.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I murmured grabbing a banana from the counter, pealing it then taking a bite. "Alright, go start the car would you?" Dan asked.

I nodded my head, catching the keys as he threw them at me. I was getting intact with everything, if we were going out I would start the car, and just sit waiting for him. Dan even told me that he was going to teach me how to drive soon and I could take a driving test.

Once Jensen was all buckled it Dan hopped into the car, speeding off to Emily's house. I got out of the car, undid Jensen's buckles and walked him up the porch where Embry answered the door. "Good morning." He smiled kissing my forehead.

"Good morning, I have to go. We're running a little late today." I told him turning my back walking down the driveway. "Wait! Erin, are you coming back right after school?" Embry shouted.

"No, probably not. Why?" I turned walking backwards, "I need to tell you something."

"Tell me now!?"

"It's something private." I shrugged my shoulders getting into the car, I waved at Embry and Dan started driving to Forks. "Second day, excited?"

"I was never excited in the first place." I watched him drive, "You have to get a positive attitude." Dan told me, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I don't." I told him, "My attitude on things are fine." I shrugged, Dan had gotten a new cell phone giving me his old one so if Keisha were to end up calling she would still have the right number, it took a little to convince Dan to give her his phone instead.

"You are so negitive." Dan sighed, lifting his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, "You sound like my eighth grade teacher, _no negitive comments children_." I mocked my old teachers voice. "Erin please."

I grinned leaning back in the passengers seat, "If I get a drive home I'll call you or something alright?" I told him, waiting for him to reply.

He must have been paying that close attention because it took him about thirty seconds to reply. "Yeah, that's fine. How's that camera of yours?"

"I was bringing it to school today actually." I pursed my lips thinking about what I could take pictures of. "That's great, have you taken any at all."

"Just a couple, of my friends." I told him.

"Erin, I'm very proud of you." He said after moments of silence.

I didn't answer him for a couple minutes. "Why?" I asked shadowy, I had my head down looking at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Because you're making friends, taking your chances. I remember when you told me you were scared." Dan told me.

"I am scared, you have no idea." I mumbled, "I have people closer to me than I have ever in the past four years."

"The school told me you didn't talk to the coucilor."

"I'm not going to, I don't want to." I shrugged my shoulders, "If I wanted to discus my problems with anyone I would have went to him, but I don't."

"I'm sure you're telling Embry about a lot of things?" It came out more of a question than anything. "Yeah, I can tell who I want."

I was giving him a dirty look now, he told me to wipe it off my face or else. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the window. "How are things going with you and him?" Dan asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, "There isn't really anything to tell."

"Are you guys 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'" Dan asked, saying boyfriend and girlfriend funny.

I snorted, "No, why do you think that?"

Embry's smile popped into my head. The way he would laugh at everything I said, it made me smile everytime.

"I seen him kiss your forehead this morning, I was just wondering. I don't care if that's what you are thinking." I stared at him.

"Aren't fathers supposed to be all protective?" I asked, a smile growing on my face.

"What do you want me to be? A father, or your friend?" He asked staring at me, looking deep into my eyes.

"I think you know what I want." I gave him a serious look, he knew what I needed. He knew I needed some sort of father figure in my life.

The rest of the drive was quiet, I said goodbye once I got to school. When I was walking into the school, I saw a very pale man standing with that Bella chick, it didn't even look like an unhealthy paleness.

His nostrils flared when I walked by him, I lifted my eyebrow not taking my eyes off him like someone would normally do. I scowled at him because of the look he was giving me, not a personal thing considering I didn't know him.

Instead of going to find Mike I just headed towards my class, when Maria walked out of the washroom she was walking next to me. "You might want to cover that up better." I told her without even looking at her, I knew she was giving me a weird look. I pointed at my arm, still not giving her a glance.

"What?" She sounded offended, like I said something wrong. I stopped walking, "You're arms, right there where your veins are." I told her cocking my eyebrow as high as it would go.

She looked at me in awe, "Is it really that obvious that _you_ would know?" She asked.

"Do I look stupid to you?" I gave her a look, without even trying we had moved ourselves near the lockers out of everyones way.

"Well, we are in the same class together." She said with a shrug. "That doesn't make either of us stupid, it either means we don't understand a certain subject correctly, or we have been deprived of somethings."

She stared at me, "You aren't from around here are you?" She asked, reading my expression.

"I can tell you aren't." I stated with no emotion. "Maria Vans." She smirked, "New York City, Solitude Suites."

The smirk remained on her face. Solitude Suites were what the abandoned or lonley would call large rooms for only one or two people. It was in a more quiet part of New York City, and it was much smaller than Satan's Lodge.

It was mainly known for its drug dealers in the area more than anything. If you had time to walk there then it was better than Satan's Lodge for sure. Normally if you were at Solitude Suites you were staying for longer than a day and you had food packed with you.

"Erin Broits, New York City. Satan's Lodge." I took her hand shaking it, looking at her pale green eyes.

Her hair was up in a high pony tail, she had her orange, and pink bangs pulled to the side of her face. The hair in the ponytail was mostly black, but had stripes of many dark or bright colours. She wore tight, very tight, jeans that looked a bit too small for her, and a Rolling Stones band t-shirt.

She looked like she was from the streets, I just continued to act like I was still there most of the time. The only person I actually opened up to was Embry, it was weird, but I felt a connection.

"I take it you were there." She said plainly ignoring the bell. "Stayed there?"

"Home." I answered her in a one word answer, she nodded her head. "Is it really that noticeable?"

"I've been around it more than people around here." I shrugged, "What are the odds of us meeting up?" Maria asked me, she looked like she was trying to predict what was going to happen next.

"I don't know, what happened at Solitude Suites?" I asked her completely confused, I thought it was only Satan's Lodge, not that I had a tv to notice.

"Burnt down... Satan's Lodge."

"Why do I have a feeling that this was set up?" I stared at her for a moment, zoning out thinking.

It could have been anyone, and no one would care about it at all. Not one person because we are nothing to anyone. "Me too... I had no idea about the Lodge."

"Yeah, same about suites."

"Ladies!?" We both turned to see a teacher, one I didn't know anyways. "Uh... we were getting there..." We trailed off at the same time.

We both ran to Kevin Clynt's classroom only to see him waiting. "Thank you for finally joining us ladies."

Maria and I both sat down at our seats, listening to the lessons. Lunch dragged along quite quickly actually, "Want to sit with me at lunch?" Maria asked hopefully, "I'm getting a little tired of sitting by myself."

I nodded to her, "Want to sit with me and my other friends."

"Who, Mike and his 'crew'?"

I snorted, "Mike doens't have a crew." I found that pretty amusing, "I was thinking maybe we could learn a little something about each other... you know?" She asked with an innocent face.

I could tell she meant no harm, plus what harm could she do to me now?

"I expected you to be harder than you were." I told her honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"What I meant by that was, I thought you were going to be uptight about what I said earlier. You know from past experiences on the streets from assholes who would randomly come up and say stuff like that?"

"You didn't mean harm by it, I don't know too much about being on the streets I'll tell yeah." She pointed lifting her eyebrows high then back down. "Infact I know close to nothing, I just kind of lived on begging from people."

My eyes were wide, "Oh god, seriously? Why didn't you steal food, or pickpocket?" I asked her shocked.

"I was scared to get caught, I didn't want to go to an orphanage, I'm nearly sixteen... no one wants me." I smiled at her last words.

"I hear that, but you have to survive without those skills. How long were you like this?" I asked as we both walked into the cafiteria.

"Two years." She told me, my eyes widened. "Two. Years."

"Is that bad?"

"You should have learned something from that?!" I exclaimed in a whispering voice, "I did, trust no one."

"Well, that should be obvious." I looked at the ceiling. "I was out for four years."

"What happened to your family?" She asked, "Have you told anyone?"

"One person," I paused for a moment. "My guy?" I didn't know how I liked those words.

"You have a boyfriend here already? And you didn't answer my question, ps. Is it Mike?" I laughed at her, getting food from the lady behind the counter.

Her and I ended up at an empty table, I waved over at Mike and the rest of them to make sure they knew I didn't forget about them. "I don't want to talk about that just yet." I told her, "And no not Mike, he lives up in La Push... we aren't really together or anything I wouldn't call it anything too serious."

"Well, what about the whole trust thing?"

"It's hard, believe me." I rubbed my temples contemplating hard about the past week I've been down here. "I trust him more than I remember trusting anyone before, other than my kid brother."

"Blood?"

"No." I shook my head, "I love him... it's weird, the kid grew on me instantly. As for the rents I'm still waiting to see where this goes."

Maria nodded her head, "You might be blind by love..." She murmured, "It's hard sometime to realise it but I've been there before. I trusted him with everything, then lost everything."

"Explain?" I gave her a look saying she only needed to tell me if she felt comfortable. She looked around carefully, making sure everyone was minding their own business which they were.

"I was always the girl that fell in love easy, I may only be about sixteen, but believe me when I say my life is insane." She began her story. "I fell in love, I was already in a foster home since I was little, five, I don't remember anything about my real parents. I fell in love with a nieghbour boy who happened to be a few years older than me..." She trailed off.

"How much is a few?"

"Well I fell in love when I was fourteen, just turned, he was five years older... he was nineteen."

"That's no boy, that's a grown man nearly." I furrowed my eyebrows together.

She looked at me, "Sorry, continue."

"My parents were nine years apart... I thought that it was fine." She sighed, "My parents were in a car crash while I was sleeping at his house and..."

"What, wait!?" I stopped her again. "Your foster parents let you sleep at a guys house that's five years older than you?" I questioned.

"No, he had a little brother I was friends with too, but I never went home when I found out, long story short he kicked me out with nothing." She finished

"I'm sorry." I told her. "I don't want your pity."

"I know." I told her, finally deciding to eat. "So... now what? This is kind of despressing."

"Do you think the Cullens look unhealthy?" She asked randomly, "Because, their skin is so unatural."

I shrugged, "Not my business, he was giving me a dirty look earlier."

Maria saw which one I was motioning to, "That's Edwrad Cullen, he thinks he's too good for everyone in the school, but Bella."

I shrugged, "Hm, I still don't think I diserved that look. I was only glancing over." I spat, he was looking at me like he could hear me.

I mouthed 'what' to him, and he looked away and begna talking to what I believed was his family. Maria and I just talked about random things.

When school was over I walked up to Mike and asked him what he was doing. "I have to work." He frowned, "Sorry I didn't sit with you at lunch, I would have felt bad if I just ditched Maria." I told him.

"It's fine." Mike shrugged, he still looked a little hurt.

"When are we going to get something to eat?" I asked him hoping to cheer him up. He smiled, "I thought that you didn't want to anymore."

"No, course I do. I was just busy this weekend and had no way to reach you." I gave him an excuse when I saw someone walk up next to me.

"Who's your friend Mike?" It was Bella.

"This is Erin..." Mike looked unsure as to why she was over her, he was as confused as I.

"Hi." She smiled, well it looked like a smile.

"Hi." I said flattly, "Well I have to go, bye Erin... Bella." Mike got into his car and left.

There was an awkward silence when I heard another person walking up behind me, except this person put their arms around my waist, "Hello." They whispered in my ear, I knew it was Embry.

"Hey." I smiled, I think even my pysical features showed that his voice made me melt on the inside. "Hey Bella..." Embry muttered, tightening his grip around my waist.

"Hey Embry, how's Jake?" She asked.

"He's good." Embry answered emotionlessly, "Ready to go." Embry growled, I looked up to see Edward walking our way.

"Yeah,... uh, bye Bella." I said, "Edward." I spat his name turning with Embry. "Why'd you come?" I asked him.

"I have to tell you something, remember?" Embry smiled at me opening the passengers door for me. I climbed in and waited for him to get in the other side.

"What's it about?"

"My secret." The voice Embry said that in frightened me a little, I had a feeling that this secret was going to have a great impact on something between us.


	11. Two In There

**Sadly, this chapter is really short compared to the rest of the chapters that are up. But other than that I hope that you enjoy this chapter, you all know the drill. Reviews are greatly appreciated and are good... so do it =P lol enjoy the chapter, I don't exactly know who I feel about it yet though. **

I was holding Embry's hand tightly, I felt scared. I felt so frightened for some reason, I didn't even know why. Maybe it was because even he looked nervous, had he been cheating on me since him and I... what would you call us? I scoffed, we weren't even dating. He hasn't asked me, for all I know he's had a girlfriend this whole time and just likes getting kisses from me.

The stupid girl from the streets. That's what I am, the one who doesn't know anything about society.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked, hearing me scoff.

"Nothing?" I looked him in the eyes, "Don't be nervous, you aren't the one that should be." Embry squeezed my hand reassuringly.

How could I not be nervous, he's acting like he's going to tell me that he was secretly born a woman and became a muscle man from too much steroids! "What's on your mind? What do you think I'm going to tell you?" Embry asked suddenly, watching me instead of the road.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know... something important?" I looked at him with my eyebrow lifted high.

"It is important, but what do you think the secrets about?" Embry looked into my eyes, trying to read my expression.

"You, and me, if it's this important." I mumbled taking my hand out of his, we've been holding hands since we got in the car nearly thirty minutes ago.

Embry was driving past my house when I told him to stop the truck. My eyes were wide as I stared at the front porch with astonishment. "Embry?" I looked at him, my mouth still hanging opened slightly.

"Yeah? What's that matter?" Embry asked worriedly, "Who's that?" He was looking at me, not her.

"I know her." I murmured, "Could... I don't know." I sighed, "Could you tell me your secret later?" I asked him.

He sighed, "Yeah, later tonight. I'm coming to get you at eight, okay?"

"Perfect, thank you so much." I leaned in to him and pressed my lips softly on his. I felt him lick my bottom lip, I pulled away. "I have to go, I'm sorry. I had no idea she was going to be here."

I opened the door of the truck and walked towards the front porch. She ran over to me, pulling my into a tight embrace. I slowly put my arms behind her back awkwardly patting her back. I waved at Embry waiting for him to drive off.

"Keisha," I paused watching Embry drive away. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go." She sobbed, she put her hand on her face looking me in my brown eyes. Her own filled with tears, "Erin, I really believe that you can help me. You were always a good, smart person."

I sighed, I hated being mean to people who didn't deserve it. But she wants me to be her baby's god mother, what if something happened to her when the kid was one or two, then I'd only be a year or two older, and I'd never be able to support the baby.

"Thanks, but Keisha, I can't help you with this baby." I mumbled sadly, "I won't be able to do anything for it... I can't do anything for you!" I exclaimed this time.

Keisha moaned dropping to the ground in a fetal position. "I need someone... I can't do this by myself!"

"Keisha," I sighed, "Believe me, if this was my house I would let you stay until you got better, but this isn't my house, I can't just do that."

"I know, I know..." She mumbled, "Erin, you really are my best friend."

Keisha looked up, staring me in the eyes. The tears still running down her pale face, "I'm keeping the baby... and I am going to get a ultrasound here tomorrow... I want you to come with?"

"Yeah, I will..." I trailed off, "Where are you sleeping?"

"I don't know..."

"I could see if you could spend the night..." I rolled my eyes walking into the house with her following behind me closely. "So this is your new house? It's nice."

"Yeah, don't touch anything that looks expensive..." I laughed, lifting an eyebrow.

She smiled warmly at me, "You're amazing Erin... really. I'm happy to have met someone like you."

I nodded my head and dialed Dan's number. "Dan, could my friend sleep over tonight. Her and her parents aren't really getting along to the best of it's ability."

"Yeah... I guess. I'm going to call Carrie and verify... don't do anything stupid."

I closed the phone, glancing back at Keisha I nodded my head. "I'm pretty sure it's a yes."

"Thank you so much!" Keisha exclaimed hugging me. "So... let's see you're stomach." I grinned cheekily.

She laughed lifting her shirt slightly, "I'm only about two and a half months at the most."

I shrugged, "You're still pretty big."

She smiled nodding her head, "I think there is two in here." She put her hand on her stomach, looking down at it with love. "I'm not one hundred percent sure who the father is... but I do already love my baby so much."

"Have any names picked out?" I asked

Why would she have them picked out this early? Because she has nothing better to do while sitting on a bus, or hitch hiking, that's why. "I like that name Kale for a boy, and Amyber for a girl."

"I like Kale." I smiled at her softly plopping down on the couch.

"Yeah, me too. I don't know why though." She laughed for a moment sitting next to me with her feet up, "So how is everything down here?"

"I like it." I whispered, "They are so nice. I have a brother too."

"Who dropped you off?" Keisha asked, "He looked pretty big from what I could see, I didn't even see you in the next seat."

"He's Embry, I used to go to school with him."

"Used to?" She asked

"I go in Forks now, no big deal." I shrugged my shoulders, not trying to remember anything of the past. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Maybe..." I mumbled not looking at her.

Like I have said I am unsure of mine and Embry's relationship. Times I think we are, then others not so much.

"Have you kissed him?" She asked smiling.

"Yes." I blushed, playing with my hair. I twirled my hair around my finger waiting for her to say something.

"Have you... you know?"

"Keisha!" I exclaimed, throwing a couch pillow at her. "No, I met him like a week ago."

She laughed, "Well you're dating him aren't you?"

"No." I looked away. "Just because I kissed him doesn't mean I am dating him."

Keisha just watched me for a little, "You like him though, right?"

"I... I guess so." I blinked a couple times. "I don't know the feeling, it's hard to explain my situation right now."

I saw a smile creep onto her face, "You do." She laughed softly. "He better treat you well, other wise I'd have to bust a cap in his ass."

I rolled my eyes, I could really decide what my feelings were for him. I liked him a lot and I was happy every time I was around. When he says something funny I will always laugh, when he laughs I will laugh along with him or just smile.

He makes me feel like a whole person, he makes me feel like I am more than just an ignored indavidual. That I mean more to him than the world, life, or anyone. "I don't think he would hurt me."

"Shit happens sometimes." Keisha began, "Sometimes you walk in at the wrong time, or they say something without thinking or it's vise versa... there is always problems."

"I haven't had any problems with him yet."

"It's been a week Erin, I'm just warning you what happens in relationships."

"Yeah, I know." I remembered Maria's story. "Did you know that SS was burnt down too?"

"Yeah! I went there to sleep and it wasn't there!"

"Man..." I grumbled, "There is seriously something wrong with New York."

Keisha and I continued talking, and catching up until it was eight and Embry arrived. "This is Keisha." I told him, he nodded his head extending a hand.

She slowly took his hand and shook it. "I'll see you back here soon." She smiled at me, walking up to my room.

I follow Embry out of the house, he led me into the woods and he still hadn't said a word to me or anything. "Are you okay?" I croaked, barely making the words out.

I was nervous all over again, it was insane how quickly my nerves were jumping. "Okay, I'm just going to come right out with it." He mumbled pacing back and forth after he motioned me to sit on a log.

"Just go." I told him, watching his eyes raise to look me in the eyes.

"I'm a werewolf?" He told me, sounded more like a question.

His one cheek was twitched up a little, and the same eyebrow was raised like he were waiting for my reaction. I snorted, "Okay, you broke the tension... now what?"

"I'm a werewolf! Erin I'm not lying to you!" He exclaimed looking my directly in the eyes.

I tilted my head to the side, watching his movements very clearly. "And you're serious?"

"I swear I am serious."

"This is kind of unbelievable..." I mustered. "Prove it?" I asked

He walked away, then about a minute or two later a wolf nearly the size of a fucking shed came back. My eyes were wide, I could barely process my brain right.

It felt like my jaw was going to disconnect and that my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. "God damn..." I mumbled watching the wolf take a step closer to me.

My eyes widened in fear as I quickly took three steps back, I didn't know how to react to this. It wasn't everyday that I had someone come to tell me that they were werewolves! "I'm insane... I'm dreaming." I told myself squeezing my eyes shut then opening them to see if he was still there.

He was.

I could see the worried look in Embry's eyes, "This is fucked up... so beyond belief." I stared at him with a hard look.

I could see in Embry's eyes, I could feel it inside of me. I could feel him shattering into a million pieces. "But I... I think, maybe."

I saw the wolf watch me intently, that intense look that Embry always gave me. I knew that this wolf was Embry because of the stare I was receiving from him. I held my breath before coming right out with it. "I love you."


	12. Find Someone Real

**Okay everyone I want to thank you for reviewing, for some reason I'm starting to get a nervous feeling about my chapters. Like they are getting worse or something I don't know what it is . Anyways I hope that you enjoy the chapter, I was a little bit unsure whether to restart this chapter or put it up the way it was. I hope that you enjoy, please. Review.**

The wolf, Embry, stood there shocked for what seemed like hours but was only meir seconds. The look in his eyes were more intense then ever before, I could see the love in his eyes. "I'm sorry..." I said with my eyes widened.

I had completely confused myself, I felt a sudden rush after the words had come out of my mouth. Like I wasn't supposed to say them, or I was rushing into things. Maybe that's what I was doing and he was never going to talk to me again. I guess I just fucked up again, huh?

I shook my head as I watched him walk into the dark of the trees. I felt my body fall to the ground, I sat there for a moment.

He came back out, he was human but I could still see the exact same look in his eyes. I held my breath when I watched him approach me. He lifted me up easily, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me into him. I snaked my arms around his neck, leaning my head on his shoulder trying to breath normal. "I love you too." He told me.

"What are something I need to know about... this condition?" I questioned my choice of words after I said them.

"It's not a condition, it's in my blood. The people in my family were wolves too, it's a Quileute blood trait." I made an O shape with my mouth and urged him to go one. "All the guys are wolves too which explains my high temperature and how I can eat so much."

"I remember when I was at your house you couldn't stop eating." I smiled at the memory in my mind. He smiled back down at me, "Yeah, and there is a thing called imprinting."

He told me, I waited. "Which is?"

"It's like love at first sight." He paused to see my reaction, I furrowed my brow waiting for him to continue. "But it's stronger than love at first sight, it's finding your soul mate."

"You're trying to tell me that you imprinted on me?" I asked him, I could feel tears welding up in my eyes at the thoughts I was thinking.

"Yes." He smiled, he thought that I was thinking something good I bet. "So you are entitled to be with me?"

"It's your choice whatever you want us to be we will be it. Erin, I just want you to be happy, and the impression you've been giving me is that you like me right?" He stared at me hopefully.

"So you wouldn't have noticed me if you didn't imprint on me." I spat.

"I would have noticed you!" Embry exclaimed, squeezing my hands in his own.

I didn't speak for a moment. "Embry, I say this for the both of us. Just go and meet someone new, so you can fall in love the real way."

"Erin, it's too late. I love you already, if the imprint were to wear off I would still love you because over the time I have spent with you I fell in love. I love you, I really do."

"I don't know what to say." I paused, I really didn't know what to say to him.

It was too late for me too because I knew how I felt about him. I now knew that I wanted nothing more than to just be with him. I jumped at him and sobbed into his shoulder, crying harder than I ever have in such a long time.

He just held me as I bawled into his shoulder. He was telling me that everything was going to be okay and that nothing bad was ever going to happen to me. "Also, you know that Cullens at your new school."

"I don't like Edward." I wipped my eyes which were red from crying so hard. Embry laughed slightly. "Well they're vampires."

I laughed, "Oh you were serious... what's with all these mythical creatures... where the fuck are the unicorns?" I asked him.

Embry smiled at me, pecking me on the lips. "I was glad to get that off my chest."

I was silent. "This is awkward... I can't tell anyone right?"

"Nope, our little secret."

"Oh fun... does Jacob, Paul, and Quil know."

"They all know, I also forgot to mention that we can hear each others thoughts when we are in wolf form."

"That's... fun?" I lifted my eyebrow and he shook his head. "Not very exciting, nothing is private."

"Nothing...?" I asked with wide eyes, "As in they have seen everything that runs in your mind?"

"I'm sorry Erin, I can't help it." Embry sighed, I knew that it wasn't his fault.

I sighed deeply. "Who knew that you tell someone a secret when they don't tell anyone, it still some how gets out."

"They aren't going to tell anyone so you don't have to worry about it." Embry looked at me with a hopeful look.

I rolled my eyes, "What am I going to do with you? Honestly." I hugged him tightly.

I felt his lips press against my forehead. I moved looking into his eyes. I got on my tiptoes and pushed my lips onto his as we began to kiss in a slow passionate motion. His one hand was caressing my bare back, I bit down on his lip because I knew that he liked it.

He smiled, "I should get you home."

I nodded, "My friend, Keisha, is staying with me for a while." I told him, watching for his reactions.

"Who is she? We heard you talking to her on the phone about a kid." Embry asked, referring to 'we' as in the 'pack'.

"I used to live with her back on the streets, she wants me to be the god mother of her unborn fetus." I told him as we walked back towards my house.

"Would that make me the godfather?" Embry asked, "Since I am your boyfriend."

My heart beat skipped a count when I heard him say that. I blushed looking at my feet drag across the ground because I barely lifted them off the dirt. "I guess so."

He kissed my temple. "You're cute." He laughed, he hugged my goodbye when we got to my door.

I walked into the house, Carrie and Dan were both home. "Where were you?" Carrie asked.

"Embry had to tell me something outside." I muttered.

"What?" Dan asked

"I don't want to talk about it." I shrugged, "Is Jensen home now?" I asked remembering I hadn't gotten him from Emily's house tonight.

"Yeah, he's upstairs sleeping."

"Okay." I nodded walking out of the kitchen upstairs to my bedroom where Keisha was looking at a book.

"What's that?" I asked her. "Lucy, remember the old lady that smoked like a chimney, well she gave me this book."

I noticed it was a pregnancy book, "I never had the time to really read it."

"How did she know you were pregnant?" I asked.

"It was after I called you." She told me, I nodded my head.

After I was changed into pajama's it was time for me to hit the hay. Keisha must have agreed because as I turned off the lamp on my side she copied and we both fell asleep once our head hit the pillow. I dreamed of nothing that night, just blackness. It was pretty peaceful until I was woken up by the sound of puking in my bathroom.

I looked up to see Keisha over the toilet. I got out of bed slowly and held her hair so she wouldn't puke on it. I flushed the toilet for her, and opened a new tooth brush that I conveniently had randomly for when my tooth brush was bad.

"Thanks." She muttered taking the tooth brush with tooth paste on it and plopped it into her mouth.

"No problem." I told her as I started brushing my teeth. After I was finished I picked out some clothes for her and me. "Wow... you are fat." I laughed at her.

She flipped my off, looking at the tight shirt I gave her. "I feel so clean!" She commented.

"Isn't it weird?" I asked her, rather than asking her if she thought it was great. She just nodded her head. I did the normal routine took Jensen to Emily's, of course Embry was there so I kissed him goodbye then when Dan drove away from Keisha and me we began walking off school grounds.

"Where are you going?" I cocked my head to the side to see Maria walking by.

I hadn't even noticed her, "Oh, hey. I'm going to the doctor's with my friend." I told him, "Maria, this is Keisha."

Maria nodded a greeting at her, "She pregnant?" She asked just looking at Keisha's stomach, "Is it really that noticeable?" Keisha asked worriedly putting her hand on her stomach.

Maria nodded her head, "I don't really feel like going to class, mind if I tag along?" Maria asked Keisha, rather than me since it was her getting the ultrasound.

"I don't care." Keisha shrugged her shoulders staring at her.

We all started walking to hospital where Keisha could get her stomach checked out. We walked in and they both sat down as I went to the front desk. "We don't have an appointment or anything, but we were wondering if we could get fit in or something."

"What does she need?" The woman asked, her red hair up in a tight bun and her glasses perched on the tip of her nose. "Ultrasound."

She gave an annoyed groan. "Is there a problem?" I asked her, lifting my eyebrow.

She wasn't the only one that could be a bitch. "Pardon me?" She asked, giving me a look a mother would give their child while scolding him.

"You heard me, is there a problem what the hell was that groan all about?" I asked trying to keep my anger down, but she had no right to be pissed off suddenly.

"It's just... I get a lot of young girls pregnant in here. I hate seeing them throw their life away, okay?" She still had an angry look on her face.

"It's none of your business okay?" I told her, my harsh eyes burning threw her.

"I'll call you up when we're ready, ms...?"

"Keisha Thomas, her name." I said

"Health card number?"

"We don't have it." I glanced at Keisha, she would have given it to me if she did have it. "Okay."

She said, I walked back over to where they were sitting. I sat next to Maria, "How's... life?" I asked her not knowing what else to say.

"Boring, you know." Maria shrugged her shoulders, "I spent most of my day at the library." She told me.

"Yeah, I used to go there a lot." I glanced at Keisha, "I partied a lot." Keisha muttered.

"How old are you?" Maria asked, waiting for her answer.

"I'm eighteen." She sighed, "I never finished school, I dropped out and left home. So I've been living by myself for a while." Keisha shrugged.

"Is she from the streets too?" Maria whispered to me.

"Yeah."

"Maria, you lived in New York too?" Keisha asked over hearing us. "Yeah, I did. I was in SS for most of the time, but yes."

"Hm..." Keisha nodded her head thoughtfully. As she opened her mouth her name was called, we all stood up and followed her into the office. "The doctor will be in here shortly."

We nodded, Keisha sat on the table while Maria and I sat awkwardly on the chairs in the room. Not even a minute later a pale blond doctor walked into the room, "Hello Ms. Thomas."

"Hello." Keisha grinned at him, her eyes running up and down his body.

She was checking out his nicely put blond hair, his golden eyes standing out against his very pale skin. Another person who has unhealthy looking pale skin, and he happens to be a doctor. "My name is Carlisle Cullen." He told us.

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion, as is Edward Cullen? It would explain where he got his unntaural paleness from, but Edward looked nothing like Carlisle though. Could vampires even have babies... wait was Carlisle a vampire.

My heard was now racing, and my head was pounding. Was he going to suck our blood? Isn't that what they did to people? Carlisle looked at me weirdly, his head tilted to the side. He glanced at Maria who looked bored in her seat.

I bit my lip, waiting for him to continue.

"Are you sisters?" He asked Maria and me. He was still giving me an unsure look.

"No, I'm the god mother." I looked at Keisha who was now beaming, I pretty much confirmed that I would do it for her. "I'm just a friend." Maria murmured from her spot on her chair.

"Okay, so what can I do for you Ms. Thomas."

"Well, I believe that I am pregnant. I want to know if this is just one big kid, or twins and how far along I am." She explained to him, not taking her eyes off him for a moment.

"I can do that for you." Carlisle told Keisha to lift her shirt so he could put on ultrasound goop onto her stomach.

I was absolutely confused at what he was doing, I've seen it in movies when I was little. This was something I've never experienced watching before, so I was utterly confused with the entire thing. I wouldn't say I was astounded when I saw a picture come up on a little monitor.

"There they are." He smiled, "You are indeed having twins, there are two heart beats."

Keisha smiled rubbing her eyes, she was so happy. It was impossible not to feel it radiating off of her. "I'm going to run some tests to find out about any genetic abnormalities."

After he finished explaining things to us Keisha pulled her shirt back down. "Does Erin have to like sign anything?"

"Well, if you were to pass away and something would happen the father she would be next in line for the child." He explained, I already knew about this.

"Yes, but do I have to sign anything to make... legal?"

"Well, I assume that you are under age, so if you were to talk to a lawyer about it then your parents would have to sign it as well."

"What if I don't know who the father is, and assuming I do, he didn't want anything to do with it? Then what?" Keisha asked.

"Hm, he would be next in line but since he isn't going to be getting involved at all there isn't much we can do." Carlisle paused.

"Could we just have you get the papers instead of a lawyer?" Keisha asked hopefully.

"I could try for it, could I have a number?" Carlisle asked

I pursed my lips, it would have to be my number. I don't want a vampire to have my number... what if he tracked me down and tried to kill me.

Embry really shouldn't have told me about the vampires, especially since I go to school with a bunch. I wrote down my number slowly for Carlisle before standing up. "Can we leave now?" I asked coughing.

"Yeah." Keisha nodded her head standing up.

Maria, Keisha and I didn't end up going back to school. "What am I going to do?" Keisha asked suddenly while we sat on a park bench.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked. Keisha and Maria had become easy friends over the past couple hours.

"Where am I going to live? I can't stay with Erin my entire life." Keisha looked at me.

"I could tell Dan and Carrie about all this..." I trailed off, "I think they would be happy to have you, but you would have to go back to school and get a job."

"I'd be very grateful if they allowed that." Keisha sighed rubbing her temples.

"I'll have to talk Dan and Carrie..." I sighed.

I couldn't help but think that they would be angry at me for lying and saying she was a friend. Not ever did I bet they think that she was a friend from the streets, and not only is she pregnant. She is an adult without an education, and she's jobless.

She doesn't know what's right from wrong, and you could tell that from hanging out with her for one day that she is a naive young eighteen year old who thinks that everything in the world will fall at her feet.

I like Keisha, but I was just telling the truth. After thinking about it for a while I know that she has been there whenever I needed to talk like a real friend would be, but like I said it is very hard to trust people when you don't always know the real them.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed in Sam's house number. "Hello?" I heard Seth's voice.

"You answer Sam's phone now?" I asked, smiling.

"Erin?" He sounded like he was yelling in the phone.

"Yeah... could you get Embry to come get me... I figured that he was there." I asked Seth, he told me to hold on a second.

"I'm going to get going, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye, Erin. Keisha." Maria waved at us and walked in the direction she lived.

"Yeah, he's on his way." Seth said, "See you soon."

"I'm at the park."

"Bye."

I hung up my cell phone and looked at Keisha. "So, you going to tell them in person?"

"Yeah. You're going to have to share a room with me I think." I sighed, thinking about sharing a room with her.

It was going to get annoying after a while. I knew it was because soon her stomach is going to be huge and I'll have to deal with it like poking me in my sleep or something. "I'm fine with that if you are."

Keisha was smiling hopefully at me. It was going to suck, but I should be grateful myself I have a place to live. I know it sucks not to have a place.

"I don't mind." I smiled softly at her.

Her and I continued talking about random things until Embry pulled up next to us. I got into his truck and sat in the middle between him and Keisha. "She coming down to your house?" Embry asked me kissing my temple lovingly.

"Yeah, she's going to be staying with me for a while." I told him, looking into his deep brown eyes.

He just nodded his head, and started to the highway. His one hand was on the steering wheel, the other on my leg. "So Embry...?" Keisha started.

I watched Embry glance out of the side of his eyes at me. He looked a little worried, like she was going to test to see if he was going to be good enough for me or something. "Do you have a job?" She asked.

I had to hold in a snicker. She didn't even have a job... I know she was only trying to check up on him though. "No, not yet." He shrugged his shoulders, squeezing my thigh.

"You going to go to college?" She winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe. I don't know what I want to do though, I'll probably just work with Jacob when he opens his shop."

I looked at him, "What shop?" I asked.

"Mechanics shop." Embry shrugged, I nodded my head.

I had forgotten that Jacob liked to fix cars. "What are you going to go to college for?" Embry asked her back.

"Um, I have to go back to school first." Keisha sighed, leaning against the door.

Embry looked at me to see if he said something wrong. I shook my head, I wanted to lean on him but I would probably distract him from driving.

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet, Embry dropped me off at my house. "Oh shit... they're home."

Carrie and Dan's car was in the drive way. Asking and explaining where Keisha stands was going to be hard, getting them to let her stay with us was going to be harder. I was prepared for anything at the moment.


	13. A Family Confession

I gathered my breath walking into the house. "Erin!" I heard Dan's scolding voice, "Where the hell were you! You didn't go to school today?"

"Well... uh." I refrained gazing at Keisha with worried eyes, scared of foster parents. "Excuse me honey, could you come back another time?" Carrie asked Keisha, who watched me with wide eyes along with raised brows.

"That's what I need to talk about..." I trailed off, "I... Keisha used to live with me on the streets, she's pregnant. In addition she needs a place to stay. I went to the doctors with her today, and she's having twins."

I told them everything I could think of that I needed to tell them. I was so worried for Keisha more than myself right now. Fact that she could possibly be living on the streets again, though I don't think that they were allow that.

"I figured something was up..." Dan muttered, "I'm sorry to hear about you complexities, but your family?"

"Dan, didn't you hear her? Keisha was abiding on the streets with Erin." Carrie observed Dan waiting for him to finish his thinking. "And she needs a place to stay right?" He questioned me.

I bowed my head quickly, "And she wants me to be their god mother." I had my eyes squeezed shut so I didn't need to see their faces, or expressions upon their faces.

Slowly, I exposed one eye at a time to see they didn't look upset with me at all. "I guess so." Carrie debated in her mind, "I don't know how well this is going to work out though, Keisha, darling, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen." Keisha looked upon Carrie, with a shy, distance look in her eyes.

"And you have twins on the way..." She paused, looking at Dan.

"You are going to have to get and retain a job."

"Well... uh you see I never was able to finish school." Keisha looked at me worriedly, I had calmed down by this time and thought everything was going to work out fine. "Well, we'd have to put you back in school then huh?" Dan looked at Carrie who agreed.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much!" Keisha sprang up and down holding her stomach, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Later, I was up in my room just lying on my back while I listened to Keisha breath. How much time was I going to have with Embry, him and I just started... going out and now Keisha comes along needing my help so much, being the person I am I helped her. Now. What was I going to do for my time.

I started hearing a ticking noise coming from outside, but I ignored it, but it was getting louder and louder, and more annoying each tick.

I grunted getting out of my bed, then opening the window to see Embry waving up at me with an idiotic grin on his face. I grinned when I saw his face, I completely forgot about the stupid ticking noise now and just wanted him to hold me.

He beckoned me to come outside, "I can't." I whispered knowing that he could hear me regardless.

He put his arms out, "Jump?" I gave him a look that made him laugh a little.

I held my breath, and lifted my one leg over the window paine. I looked down at him, he nodded my head. I jumped down only to be caught close to the ground by a pair of strong arms. I brought my arms up around his neck pulling his face closer to mine. I pecked his lips.

"Nice pajama's." He winked.

I looked down, I was wearing short shorts, and a baggy t-shirt. "Nice... no shirt, bub." I glanced around awkwardly, with a grin spread on my face.

It was about time I found a person that could actually make me smile as much as this guy could. I don't know weither it was the imprinting that did this to me, or if it was something different, but whatever it was frankly I didn't quite care.

I was happy.

This was something I didn't get very often, and I was going to enjoy this.

"I don't have shoes..." I mumbled looking down at my feet.

I was never a big fan of feet, or toes... or knees. They kind of grossed me out, just by the way they looked. "I'll just carry you around." Embry snuggled my forehead, "I don't mind at all."

"Of course you don't." I laughed, trying to see my forehead. Obviously not working.

Embry just kelp walking holding onto me tightly, we ended up near the cliffs. He sat me down at the edge next to him, I rested my head on his arm. I couldn't think of anything better to do with my night than be with him.

"I love you." Embry whispered lovingly to me.

"I love you too." I said breathlessly, I never thought I would say these words to anyone other than the people in my family.

Sometimes, when I didn't have a home, I would always wonder if I would ever find anyone to love me. Though, I never thought that I would have been off the streets, I made a living there. "What are you thinking about?" Embry asked with his forehead against mine.

"I was thinking about how I got so lucky meeting a guy like you." I blushed, he pressed his lips on mine.

I smiled into the kiss. I deepened it by crawling onto his lap. I had my arms wrapped securely around his neck, both of our chests were pushed together. Embry didn't happen to have his shirt on so it was just my layer.

It wasn't long before I was straddling Embry, and he was lying on his back with me on top of him. I forgot to mention I no longer had my shirt on, and shockingly I wasn't the least of bit cold. I broke the kiss, my forehead pressed against Embry's while I caught my breathe which hitched when I felt Embry's hand run up my thigh.

I could feel something on my leg, but I didn't need to think twice to know what that was. Embry's entire body stiffened at once, and his face went as pale as his tanned face could go. I sat up a little dismayed, "What's wrong..?" I asked slowly, and scared.

Embry handed me my shirt. "Put this back on." He demanded sternly.

I didn't asked questions, no one would if they would have seen the nicest guy in the world be pretty frightening. "Don't be scared, I'm going to protect you." He kissed my forehead and told me to get on his back.

I listened, in no time we were at Emily's house. "Shouldn't I be at home."

"You'll be safer here Erin. Trust me." Embry whispered to me.

I nodded, "Could I know what's going on?" I shifted nervously, now, walking up the porch with no shoes.

Embry just walked into the house, and called Sam's name. He came down in a pair of shorts. He lifted his eyebrows, just waiting for what Embry had to say. "Vampire."

I'm not sure about the facial expression I made becuase I didn't know too much about vampires, but the look on Sam's face darkened. "Not the Cullens either." Embry added.

I ran my hand threw my hair just as I heard someone coming down the stairs. Emily looked weary, like she was really tired. It was almost midnight too, I hadn't noticed Embry and I were gone that long. I hope no one came to check on Keisha and me, or that she woke up and thought something was going on.

"What's going on?" Emily asked rubbing her eyes. She was wearing shorts, and one of Sam's shirts I would guess.

Did he even wear shirts?

Not often probably, did werewolves sweat? So many questions began running threw my head that I ignored. I was more concerned about the fact that there was a vampire out there. I noticed that the Cullens didn't seem that bad, but what did I know. It wasn't very long ago that I figured out they were even real.

What frightened me the most was what they were capable of.

My heart was beating uncontrolabley, I was nervous and I just wanted to go home at this moment. "How long do I have to stay here?" I asked nervously, playing with the collar of my shirt.

"Until I take care of the vampire." Embry shot back, the harshness in his voice caused me to jump. I pursed my lips, and stared at him hard. My eyes thinned, soon turning into a glare. "You don't need to be so damn harsh about it." I hissed at him.

I didn't feel like taking anyones shit. I know that he was probably more stressed out then I was because he was concerned on my health... or my protection. Whatever he would want to call it, but him getting angry at me wasn't helping me. I wasn't going to take his or anyones bull at this time.

Embry looked a little shocked at first, his face went soft. "Erin, please. Be calm, I need to think, I'm nervous."

"Yeah." Was all I said to him, I walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Could you tell me what is going on?" Emily asked, lifting her eyebrow going over to Sam.

He began whispering to her, I just waited until they were finished talking. Maybe you could I was in a pissy mood right about now, it could be because that vampire interupped Embry and I. Or maybe I was tired right now.

Emily came and sat next to me, she put her arm around me and glanced over at Embry who was standing by the door with no emotion in his eyes. "You don't need to worry."

"I'm not worried," I told her, shrugging her arm off my shoulders. "I just want to go home and sleep now."

"Why?" She asked, surprised. I sighed, and rubbed my temples, there was no doubt that I was tired.

Now, it isn't like me to really be randomly angry like I used to always be, but there was something that made me feel... really angry. "Are you okay?" Emily asked casiously, hoping not to get me angry I believe.

"Yes, I will be. Is Embry going to be?" I asked scratching the back of my neck, to hopefully make is seem as a sorry without actually having to say anything.

Emily smiled this time, she brought her hand to my cheek. "He'll be fine honey, they always are." She winked at me.

I smiled, breathing in for a moment. If Emily said he would be safe, I guess he would be, but, would I be home in time for tomorrow. What happens if Carrie, or Dan see I'm not in my room? Why would they check though?

I heard a howl in the distance, I didn't even notice that Sam and Embry left. I felt wrong, like something was wrong. I couldn't quite figure out what was wrong with me, I was curious. Was this feeling temporary, was it only anger? Or sadness... nervousness for Embry. I wouldn't know, because, it seems odd. Very odd.


	14. Upon Perfect

**Alright everyone, for the last chapter I accidently forgot to put up an authors note. So I 'm doing one now, lol. I was very busy with school, so I hadn't had much time to write, and I was also always hanging outside because I get bored just staying in and writing. Plus I go threw a bunch of stages with editing my chapters online and such.**

**I hope that everyone who reads reviews because I starting to get a little curious if you guys still like the story or if I am heading off track from what you thought was going to happen, like you could all guess to see what happens in the reviews, =P**

**I just love getting the feed back from everyone, is muses me to keep going with the chapters. **

**Lol, I learned a bunch of new words... so I'm using them xD**

**So I hope that you all review, and enjoy!**

**Is anyone else uber excited for Esclipse to come out in theatres soon! =D**

Everything worked out fine, everything was actually quite perfect. Except when I walked in the door of my house it was seven am, but Carrie and Dan were gone already, it wasn't even time for them to go to work. It left me inquisitive, were they out searching for me?

I paced in the kitchen for ten minutes waiting for them to, hopefully, come home so that I could explain what was going on. They didn't come back though. I lifted my eyebrow when I saw that the fruit bowl on the kitchen table was lacking its normal fullness. That was very unusual, normally it is full, over flowing even. I opened the fridge, and it was vacant too.

I began mumbling to myself while I jaunted towards the staircase, everything was so different. Had they moved some things around while I was out? When I was passing the living room there was nothing in there. No couches, no TV, no coffee table, nothing. I felt my heart shatter, I suddenly felt empty and abandoned.

Like my heart was disintegrating into a million pieces.

Alone, like how I felt when commit suicide and deserted me to live for myself. She didn't even say she loved me that day. I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but the neighbours must have come over to see her in her fetal state.

It instantaneously became hard for me to breath. It felt like my air supplies was getting less and less. I slowly walked up the stairs heading towards my room. I opened the door to see red liquid all over the walls, floor, and my bed. I compressed my eyes shut tightly, rubbing them with my bawled up fists. Heart pounding harshly like it was going to burst out of my chest any moment. I opened one eye at a time to see everything was normal.

Everything was back where it was supposed to, and clean. "What's wrong with you?" Keisha catechized me, marveling observantly. I felt like she was staring right through me while she examined every inch of me.

I didn't answer her, I was too busy gazing around my room questioningly. Words couldn't describe how confused I was. My dresser was on the wrong side of the room now instead of where it originally was. My bed was actually made perfectly except for the dents in it where Keisha sat. "I, uh, I'm fine." I spoke in a delicate voice, stammering as I spoke.

I sat down next to her and fell onto the bed so my head was resting on my fluffy blanket. "Who are you talking to?" I heard a door open.

I shot up from where I was lying, Keisha just walked out of my bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around her. "I, but." I stopped talking to her to look at where she was just sitting with a frightened look, "You were right there." I squeaked in a high pitched voice.

"Erin, I think that you should stop spending so much time with Mike and start sleeping more." Keisha told me rotating her eyes in a circle, giving me a nasty look afterwards.

"Mike, like Newton?" I queried unconditionally confused, when did I ever even get to hang out with him. I stood up trying to regain my balance, Keisha just leaned against the door pane.

"Yeah, your boyfriend. Duh!" Keisha perceived me like I was lethargic. "You don't even remember him, what kind of girlfriend are you?" She burlesqued antagonistically.

"But, what!" I howled at her cacophonously, causing her to jump in shock. "What about Embry?"

I could feel my heart desisting every second that Keisha spoke to me, this was a nightmare. I just, I didn't want to have to listen to her. It's not that I find Mike repulsive or something, I just. I love Embry with all of my heart, no one in the world could comprehend how I actually felt about him.

"You and Embry broke up forever ago." Keisha told me, surprised at my boisterousness. "You cheated on him with Mike, you expect him to really want to be with you. He's my boyfriend now."

Just when she said that Embry walking out with a towel around his waist. He wrapped his arms around Keisha, my eyes began to water. Infact they were streaming down my face, and I couldn't even stop it. "And you still live here!" I hollered, "Fuck this! Fuck!" I bawled jerking the blankets throwing them off my bed at the both of them.

I could feel my heart beating in my head, I felt faint and weary. I wanted to sleep, sleep sounded good, but not in here. I trekked out of my room then to Jensen's room, only to find a girl I didn't know. Wait. No.

I did know her, I knew who this helpless girl on the bed was. She was young, she was beautiful. She had sparkling brown eyes, but the only reason they were fluorescent was because of the tears that were sliding down her face, and dripping off her chin.

Her brown hair was wavy, you could tell the wind had blown it around a bunch. She had bangs pushed to the side of her face, and I could tell who she was. I knew who she was, I've seen her a lot.

I see her everyday, whenever I look in the mirror there she is.

She's me.

My eyes widened, my teeth began grinding together. I took a step back into the closed door, I turned quickly, crying even harder banging on the wall. "Help me." I whimpered, "Embry."

I felt a pair of arms around my tiny waist, "Hello Erin." Nickson sibilated in my ear.

I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to look behind me and see the man I feared the most. My teeth were chattering together like when I was cold. "No, please." I whispered helplessly.

It was hopeless, no one could hear me. No one could help me, Embry wouldn't come. I turned my head to see he was pale, very pale. He looked, deathly... kind of like a vampire. I began whispering no please, over and over again concluding that this wasn't going to end well at all.

He was cold, I was freezing, convulsiving. If only Embry were here to save me, and hold me. Never let go, but he's Keisha's now. She has him now, and I'll never get him back, I never will, not with her.

I felt being slammed onto the floor, still with the tears rolling down my face, "No, please."

"Why did you turn me in? I'm going to get you ya know." Nickson whispered in my ear, tugging at my shirt.

"Don't touch me." I hissed at him venomously. I scrambled, and kicked as I became more and more cold as more of my skin was flaunted to the air around me.

"I'm sorry, please stop touching me." I cried boisterously. I watched him pet my hair gently, my jaw chattering against my teeth.

He didn't answer me, I just felt my shorts being pulled from my legs. I cried louder, the more I cried the more I struggled which just pissed Nickson off even more.

His brown eyes were loathful, and filled with lust. Like he's been waiting for this moment for a long time, and there was sweat dripping down from his hair line. "No!" I started screaming repeatedly.

I heard my name. Loud and clear, the sound was brought to my ears.

"ERIN!" I screamed the loudest I've screamed in a while.

I didn't know who was next to me, but I grabbed them and pulled them into a deathening hug. "He almost got me." I bawled into someones shoulder, a mans shoulder.

"Erin." I reconized Keisha's voice, I felt her hand stroking my back comfortingly.

I didn't want her to touch me right now, I just wanted to cry. "It's okay, Honey." I listened to Dan's voice coo in my ear.

I sobbed on his shoulder, "Daddy." I continued crying without thinking of what I said to him at the time.

I must have fallen asleep last night and Embry somehow got me back in my bed without waking anyone up, or Keisha just isn't saying anything right now. I let go of Dan and just sat on my bed rubbing the tears off my cheeks, "You should try to get some more sleep." Carrie told me.

"NO!" I exclaimed vociferously, "No, I'm not going back to bed." I told them breathing distraughtly.

I knew they were going to ask me to tell them about it, but I didn't want to talk about it. Just the thoughts of the dream gave me the chills, and made me paranoid. I would never cheat on Embry, it would be the last thing I would ever do.

Just the thought of Nickson sent chills down my spine, he made me want to run away and far away. It's hard, and it scares me. I would never go near him, I didn't need to go to the trail to put him away, which was good.

I tried to never think about him, and I was doing good up until now. Thing was, he was a tanned guy and he was suddenly pale. The only thing that could explain it was that he was a vampire, so it was my fear for Nickson, and my fear for vampires mixed together.

I didn't know much about vampires, but Embry told me that they were dangerous. When someone says something is dangerous, you listen to them. "Erin?" I heard Carrie mention my voice.

"What?" I looked up at her with exhausted eyes.

"Are you going to tell us about it?" She contemplated nervously at how I would react to the question.

"No, just. I. No." I couldn't even complete a sentence. I heard my door open, but I didn't even as much as glance over because I could care less right now.

"Sissy, are you okay?" Jensen sought looking up at my with big watery eyes, he could see I was sad.

"Yeah, kiddo." I smiled frailly lifting him onto my lap to embrace him in a loving hug.

His tiny arms wrapped around my waist while he hugged me tightly, his head against my stomach. "Don't cry no more." He told me, still holding me.

"I won't anymore buddie." I told him weakly.

I felt miserable and pathetic, it was just a dream. No a nightmare, but it couldn't get me, and I was no profit otherwise I would have seen all this coming. I did **not **see any of this coming my way, I thought I was going to be on the streets still. I never thought I would have come to the **perfect** family I've received.

I was so far from perfection, who knew people like these would actually except me into their lives. Carrie, Dan, Jensen, even Embry and the rest of the pack.

It was hard on me to have to see them all smiling, and going on with their lives when I first arrived. I would always think about how it was when I was by myself, how you could never trust anyone like that.

"You don't have to go to school today." Dan told me, staring at me with a blank expression. He wasn't used to this, you could just tell.

"Am I going to school where Erin does?" Keisha queried abruptly.

"No, you're going to the one here in La Push." Carrie told her, "I will drive you over there."

Keisha nodded getting out of bed, I fell back onto my bed breathing normally now. Jensen crawled next to me, "I might just keep him here with me today." I told Carrie and Dan who only nodded.

Keisha, and Dan left the room. "Honey, I know what it's like to have dreams that frighten you, but it's always better to talk about it sooner or later."

"I just don't want to talk about it right now!" I exclaimed at her, shocking her.

She took a step away and nodded, "I know honey." She whispered, rubbing her temples. "I don't know much about the situation you've been in Honey, but I don't think I would want to talk about it either. You are a very strong woman, and you're an astonishing girl."

I just nodded my head, thinking about what I said to her. I was barbarous and rude, I didn't need to do that. I kelp thinking to myself, why did I yell at her? She didn't disserve it, she was only trying to help, but, I didn't want to talk. I wanted to sleep, but I was scared.

I wanted to be with Embry, I felt so safe when I was around him. I knew that he would keep me safe, and I'm curious about what happened last night. I must have fallen asleep right away, because I remembered nothing. Nothing.

I turned on my side, Jensen was back asleep. Keisha walked out of the bathroom, "You were screaming so loud." She told me, holding up clothes.

I nodded my head, and she started putting on the clothes she picked out.

I didn't really want to talk about this, not even with her. "What was I saying?" I quizzed quaveringly, unable to sit still.

"No, please." She told me, "And you were screaming Embry's name, but not in a sexual way..." She trailed after.

"I wouldn't want anyone to hear that." I muttered, cracking a brief diminutive smile on my face. Trying to at least be a little friendly.

"Erin, you don't have to play happy, and friendly with me. I know what it's like to have dreams like that. They such, and they are horrible." Keisha laughed despairingly, "Feel better, Erin."

She left me alone with all these thoughts running threw my mind. I didn't know what else to think about, I didn't want to wake up Jensen to take him to Emily's.

I dragged myself out of my bed and over to my dresser, I pulled on a pair of track pants, and a tank top. I threw my hair up into the messiest bun I've ever seen, and I've seen some pretty messy things. I looked like a mess, my eyes were still red from crying.

I went to the kitchen and called Emily's house, the number was on the fridge. I didn't know anyones number off by heart. "Hello?" I heard a gentle feminine voice answer the phone.

"Hey Emily." I choked out beginning to think about the dream again, "Is Embry there? Or did he go to school today?"

"Well, he is either there or at his house." Emily replied dimly, "Are you alright, Erin?"

"Uh, yeah." I sobbed this time, "I just want to be with Embry right now."

"Honey," Emily shushed me, "I think that he's at school, if you need anything don't hesitate to come over here."

I nodded my head even though she couldn't see me. "Thanks Emily, what happened last night?"

"Oh, the vampire got away before the pack could catch him or her. Be careful if you are going out though."

"I thought vampires can't go out in the sun." I asked disarrayed.

"They will just glow or something. I'm not one hundred percent sure though."

I nodded my head again. "Could you give me Embry's number?" I questioned.

I wrote down Embry's house phone number. I called, but his mom said that he was at school. I argued with myself mentally. I didn't know if I should wake up Jensen, or leave him here. Maybe I could lift him to Emily's house, that would probably hurt my back.

It didn't take me long to decide to let him sleep, but carry him to Emily's. When I got there I just roamed right in, Paul and Jacob were both there. "Why aren't you at school today?" Paul questioned lifting an eyebrow.

"Why aren't _you_ at school?" I shot back, copying his eyebrow lift.

He laughed at me, "Are you looking for Embry?"

I nodded my head, "He's at school today. He didn't have patrol so he decided to go." Jacob informed me.

I handed Jensen to Jacob, "Don't wake him up please, I'm going to get Embry."

"You're going to walk to school just to go see Embry?" Jacob contemplated, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I just want to see him right now." I insisted them that nothing was wrong, but I think that they could tell something was up.

"Well... okay." Jacob and Paul remarked in unison giving each other weird looks. "I could drive you to the school so you'll get there for when his period ends."

Paul burst out laughing on the couch, I gave him a bizarre look, "I don't understand?"

"Embry," He laughed, "Period."

I shook my head, and rolled my eyes. I jumped when I felt some ones hand on my shoulder, "What!" I turned quickly, holding my hand on my chest to see it was only Emily.

"Hon, are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, and sighed. Jensen was up now form all the commotion. "Hi Emily." Jensen waved happily at her.

"What's wrong with your sister Jensen?" Paul questioned jokingly.

I gave him a depressed look, I could tell he instantly regretted asking because Jensen actually answered. "She had a bad dream, and she was screaming and crying really loud." Jensen had a pout on his face.

"Oh." Paul bit his lip feeling like he made a mistake asking.

I was glad that he wasn't his normally enraged hostile self, but I didn't want him to be getting into my business. "Jacob, are you going to drive me?" I asked in a hard tone.

I walked to the door before he could answer. I heard Paul mutter 'Oops' when I stood outside.

Jacob walked outside, when I was about to walk away he wrapped his arms around me into a friendly hug. "Why?" I wondered, slowly putting my arms around him.

It was a friendly hug, nothing more. Anyone could tell, "You seemed like you needed a friend." He said in a gentle tone.

I just nodded my head and continued hugging him for a minute more before getting in the car. Jacob drove me to the school, right when I walked in the school the bell rang. I waited in front of Embry's locker, and waited.

"Erin?" I heard his voice.

I turned to face him, my eyes were watery again. Just hearing him say my name was the best I've felt today. "Erin." He recited softer, "Are you crying? What's wrong baby?"

He asked me with a pet name. I just ran to him and hugged him tightly, "What's wrong?" He whispered in my ear sending chills up my spine feeling his hot breath on my ear.

"Come over." I told him. "I'll tell you."

Embry carried me on his back to my house. When we sat down on my couch, I stared up into his dark eyes. He put his hand on my cheek, "What's wrong? You can tell me anything."

"I know." I sobbed, and clung to him. "You didn't like me, you were with Keisha and Nickson... oh my god. It was like a replay of when we were back in Satan's Lodge... it was horrible, people... I, no one could save me."

"I will always be there to save you, I promise I will be Erin." Embry whispered in my ear comfortingly. "Always, I will never hurt you, and I would never break up with you for Keisha."

I nodded my head, "I know... it was just so weird."

"What was he trying to do to you?" Embry asked distraughtly.

"Well, he..." I didn't want to answer and I shook my head, then looked into his eyes and he knew. "He's never going to touch you."

I hugged him to myself tightly, "I love you, so much." I whispered to him.

"I love you too Erin, you wouldn't believe how much." He told me caressing my cheek, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

I just cuddled against Embry and closed my eyes.

I knew I wouldn't have any bad dreams with Embry. "One more thing." I told him.

"Mhmm." Embry grumbled tiredly, "I think he was a vampire."

"He isn't going to get you Erin," Embry cooed in my ear. "Never."

I cuddled closer to him until I fell into a finally peaceful sleep next to him on the couch.


	15. I Repeat, Don't Trust Anyone

**Hello, and thank you for reading this far readers. It makes me happy to know that you are still enjoying the story. =]**

**This story is slowly coming to an end on my part anyways, lol. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and I would love it if you were all to review, and make my story making life more enjoyable? =P**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anyone from the Twilights series. I only own Erin, and the fanfic story plot. **

**Lol, I'm so pumped for Eclipse, I'm thinking of rereading the book... but I honestly didn't like them that much... I just like werewolves xD**

The dreams continued for a little bit, up until Keisha got her own room in the basement. I think they stopped because ever since I had my own bed back Embry would come over at night time and sleep in my bed with me. He always kelp me safe from the nightmares.

Carrie and Dan finally got Keisha a bed so she moved into the basement and she's gotten a part time job at a shoe shop in Forks, and she got transferred to my school so it would be easier for her to get to her job.

Maria and me got closer, and hung out a lot, as for Mike. Ever since my dreams I've been nervous to talk to him, and I could tell that it was upsetting him a little bit because I'd get fidgety whenever he was around or when I was eating lunch with them.

Keisha's pregnancy was coming along great, there has been no problems, and seeing as I was their god mother I had a picture of the ultrasound on my side table. She was now seven and a half months, and huge.

At the moment it was just Paul, Jacob, and I sitting in Jacob's rabbit. "I don't really know how I feel about this." Jacob mumbled.

It was a Saturday afternoon, Carrie was at the beach with Jensen. Dan had to go into work to fix something, Embry had patroll and I was just bored. I didn't get to hang out with them a lot anyways, so it was good for our friendship.

"She has to learn at some point." Paul said leaning up from the back seat.

Yeah, I do. I grinned mischievously at Jacob who was sitting in the passengers seat.

"If you crash my car, I am going to _kill_ you." Jacob warned.

I promise I won't. I batted my lashs at him, Jacob huffed throwing the keys in my lap.

I've been practicing my driving with Dan, and Embry. It was harder to drive Embry's truck then it was for Dan's normal car. Jacob's car was smaller, so I didn't know how this was going to go. I turned the keys in the ignition.

"I love you." Jacob rubbed his car dashboard.

"I'm not going to do anything to it!" I laughed with a smile on my face.

"She is not an it!" Jacob frowned, continuing to pet his car. "Just be careful with Betty."

"Betty? Really?" I smiled back looking at Paul who's grin was big too.

I had my brown hair up in a high ponytail. I wore a tight white t-shirt that showed a lot of clevage, and tight jeans with rips in them. My shoes were running shoes.

I never used to like running shoes, I thought that they were ugly, but I've discovered I enjoy running a lot. I joined the running club at Forks high, I probably only liked it because I was a fast runner. I always had Embry running with me, since he didn't get tired I would go until I couldn't anymore and just get him to carry me home.

I don't know how my life could really get any better than it was now. It had fixed itself up so well, but I always wonder what would have happened to me back on the streets. Sometimes I even wonder what if Satan's Lodge was never burnt down, what would I be doing right now?

Would I have met someone? Or maybe I would have went to a social worker, no I would have never done of that. That would have been unthinkable. I never liked the idea of growing up having to do what adults told you, so I didn't, but now I have to listen to Carrie and Dan.

They didn't really ask much of my though, just to go to school and be safe. They never really talked to me about Embry, they seemed to trust his judgement. If I brought him up, they would ask little things, but they would never get to personal with it. They could have just known I probably wouldn't talk about it much, that's got to be it.

"Is there anywhere you want to go guys?" I asked Paul and Jacob.

No idea. Jacob leaned back in the passengers seat. Not anywhere far since you don't even have your liscense yet.

"Who all is on patroll?" Paul spoke up from the back.

Uh, Embry, Sam, Jared, Quil, and Leah. Jacob told me. My cell phone started to ring, No, you aren't answering that while you are driving _my_ car!"

I laughed, and rolled my eyes pulling the car over. "Happy, hello?" I answered.

"Erin, I just got called into work. I need you to baby sit Jensen for me." I heard Carrie's stressed voice on the other end.

"Alright, I'll be at the beach in no time."

I hung up my cell phone and started driving to the beach. "You guys want to hang out at the beach?"

"We should go cliff diving." Paul suggested with a wide grin on his face.

"Uh, don't you... never mind." I stopped talking.

"What were you going to say?" Jacob asked.

"I was going to ask you guys if you ever get nervous, but I don't think that's possible with you guys since you're all like invisible. Also, I have my little brother, I can't take him cliff diving."

"It isn't like we are going to be throwing the kid off the cliff or anything." Paul laughed at his own joke.

"But I want to try it." I mumbled quietly.

"You want to try throwing the kid off a cliff?" Jacob asked confused.

Wha- no! I snorted rolling my eyes.

"Then try it." Paul laughed, "I'll hold the kid for you, he seems to like me enough."

Dude, wouldn't Embry get pissed if we let her jump off a cliff with us? Jacob wondered, Paul lifted his eyebrow shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. Alright, let's do it! Jacob clapped his hands.

I snorted, at least he put in consideration of what Embry would think. Even though I could have told them that Embry would freak out if I jumped off with one of them or by myself. I didn't really care though, I just wanted to have fun.

Soon we had picked up Jensen from the beach and drove down to the cliffs. "What are we doing?" Jensen asked as Paul carried him on his back.

We had to park the car and walk the rest of the way because of all the trees in the way. "We are going cliff diving, know what that is?" I asked him.

"Uh, diving off cliffs?" He wondered with her finger in his mouth. Paul and Jacob laughed at him while I just smiled, "You're such a smart boy."

Jensen cheered clapping his hands.

It was one of those rare days where I wore a bathing suit under my actual clothes, we weren't planning to do this. It sort of just came along while we were in the car, I didn't really know what Jensen would do seeing me jump off a cliff becasue he was so tiny.

Not that I wasn't tiny, I was. Very, but I was strong and I could take a little water impact.

"I'm going first." Paul put Jensen down, he came and sat next to me eyeing Paul curiously.

I smiled brightly, I have really changed since the beginning. There was normally always a smile on my face when I was around everyone, you could say that I had become what people would call a people person. I loved Embry. I loved Jensen, Carrie, and Dan. I actually trusted Keisha, I didn't really talk to her out of the house much, but we occasionally went out and did things together. Like movies, or food.

But when I was alone, which was rare with Embry, I got sad. I didn't like to be alone, I used to charish it. Now it is something that I don't want brought back into my life.

Jensen shouted loudly when Paul jumped overthe edge of the cliff, Oh! Erin, is Paul going to be okay! Jensen sat restlessly on my lap.

"Yeah buddie, Paul's fine. We are just going to cliff dive." I told Jensen. "Where is your bathing suit?" He asked.

"I'm wearing it under my clothes." I told him, it wasn't long before Paul came back up and sat next to me. "Was it fun!" Jensen exclaimed looking at Paul with wide eyes.

I was pretty sure that Jensen looked up to Paul, I could be wrong. Though I wouldn't doubt it with how amazed Jensen is at whatever Paul does. Paul seems to like him too, which is good.

"Jacob, will you jump with me?" I asked nervously looking over the edge.

"Erin!" Jensen jumped up and down, "You're going to jump too!"

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I'm scared."

Before I could ask Jacob again he lifted me over his shoulders and jumped. I gasped while falling to the water, the wind was blowing my hair up above my head. My adrenaline was pumping insanely, and I felt alive! I laughed on the way down, but as I hit the water I became heavy. I hadn't taken off my jeans.

Oh shit, was the only thing I could think at the moment. I forced my tiny arms to the button of my jeans. I struggled to undo them, and I was running out of breath. I need to calm down, but I couldn't breath at the moment, I could see Jacob's legs swimming.

I pulled the waist band down to my knees and kicked my legs until my pants were around my ankles. Stupid tight pants, so impossible to get off.

I swam back to the surface and gasped for air. "That was fun." I croaked rolling my eyes, still breathing heavily.

What happened? Jacob asked glancning around awkwardly.

"You threw my in while I was wearing my jeans still." I told him, "Stupid!" I shouted, only joking around.

"JACOB!" I heard a voice coming from far away.

I knew that voice anywhere, "Aw, I only just to jump once and I didn't even do it by myself." I complained.

Jacob snickered, Embry looks pissed.

"How can you even see his face." I gave him a weird look. "I can barely see the figure of him."

"Werewolf sight and hearing I guess?" Jacob smiled sheepishly.

I could barely make out who it was, I could barely even see them. I just assumed that it was Embry because the tone of his voice. From where we were jumping, there was the highway just over there and that's where Embry was standing.

"We should get out, he's gone. Probably running over to the top of the cliff."

Jacob picked me up and climbed to the top of the cliff so it would be easier for me. "Where are your pants?" Paul asked laughing.

I had to take them off... oh god damn it! I shouted looknig over the cliff angrily, My damn pants are at the bottom of the lake now.

"What were you doing!" I heard a loud booming voice.

"Come on." Paul picked up Jensen putting him on his shoulders.

I watched them leave with sadness, I didn't want them to leave me with an angry Embry. Not that he would hurt me in any way, I just didn't want to be alone with him at the moment.

"I was cliff diving." I told him simply. "You aren't my father." I pointed out.

I may not be your father, but I am your boyfriend. What would I do if something happened to you? Embry asked breathing like he had no breath.

"I don't know, you would find a way to go on I am sure." I mumbled looking at the ground, feeling a little guilty for worrying him for the time being.

I heard him sigh, "You must not understand the concept of my imprinting. You know that it means I care what happens to you, and if something were to happen to you I may as well be dead."

Don't say that Embry... I trailed off, the thought of him dead to me made me want to curl up and die too.

"It's true Erin! I love you, I don't want anything to happen to you. It might have been different if you were jumping with me, but."

Embry, enough! I looked him straight in the eyes, I rose my hand to his cheek. Please be quiet, I'm sorry.

Embry sighed and pulled me into him tightly, It's okay. Don't scare me anymore baby. He pressed his lips against my forehead.

I pulled away looking up at him, I motioned him closer to me. I brought my lips close to his ears so he could feel my breath on his ear, "TAG!" I backed up quickly hitting him in the nose so it wouldn't hurt me since every time I tried to hurt him I hurt myself.

Embry stood there for a moment unaware of what happened, then chased after me... and caught me. You could have pretended you couldn't catch me. I pouted hanging over his shoulder.

He laughed, and the day easily went on from that. We all went back to the cliff and continued cliff diving. Except Embry would either jump with me, or wait for me at the bottom. I was a little angry at first, but I got over it after a while because I started to have fun.

Like I've mentioned, I don't think my life could go any better... it could really only get worse from here.

I kissed Jensen's forehead softly, and pulled the covers over his sleeping body. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen when I smelt something odd, something that I knew the smell of. Was that...?

I slowly opened the basement door, and I knew what that smell was. It defiantly wasn't something that I pregnant girl should be doing, and if there is weed involved then I know for a fact that there were other things.

"What the fuck, are you doing?" I asked Keisha in a harsh tone.

The basement was a mess. Their were clothes all over the floor, there were drawers pulled out and on the ground. A joint was lit and sitting in an ash tray, half way gone might I add. Keisha had her nose close to the table when I came down the stairs. I, uh... Erin you have ot understand.

"Understand what! You are killing the living beings in your stomach by poluting yourself with sickening drugs!" I shouted angrily at her.

You don't know what it's like to be adicted to something! Her harsh words repeated in my head over and over.

"No, I don't, but I thought you stopped?" My voice was softer now.

"I did! Alright, I did for a little, but then..." Keisha stopped speaking and brought her hands to her face.

"Then why did you start again, I don't understand."

"Erin, I'm not strong like you are!" Keisha shouted at me, "A lot of people don't have as much self control as you seem to have over your life. You were never pulled into the drugs by your friends when you were in high school I was! Do you have any idea how long I've been doing this stuff and then suddenly I come to a complete stop!"

"I thought that... I thought that I was helping you through it." I spoke sadly now, all I did was feel responsible.

I should have spent more time with her because she needed help. "Carrie and Dan have talked to me about this stuff, I've been seeing someone... and you know. It's not helping, it stresses me out and makes me want to do it more!"

I couldn't think straight anymore, she was driving me nuts, but what was really bugging me was this. I trusted her.

I trusted her to not harm herself.

She said she was clean, and I believed her.

Do even the laws of the streets apply in everyday life?

I guess you can't bring girls from the streets into your life and expect to go on and continue your normal, average day.

Was it really her fault? Well, she could have told me she needed more help. "How long have you been doing this?"

"I, a long time. Since five months." She bit her lip.

How was nothing wrong with the babies? "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, "I thought, I thought I could have trusted you."

"Erin, please."

"No, no." I brought my hand to my face, rubbing my one eyes. "No, it's what I get for giving someone a second chance."

"Bu-"

Street laws still do accure here, you don't trust anyone. I now glared down at her sitting on the couch, Continue what you were doing, and don't talk to me.

Before she could think of a way to respond I walked upstairs and just sat on my bed staring at the wall. I wanted to be alone, I needed something to get this off my mind.

I guess it was true, **don't trust anyone.**


	16. Ready As Ever

I haven't talked to Keisha a week because of how furious I was at her, I still couldn't believe that she was doing drugs with her babies. Honestly, I have grown on them and they weren't even born yet, but now, who knows what could happen to them now.

It was about four in the morning, and I pushed away from Embry. He grumbled, and held me tighter to his body. "Embry, let me go." I hissed at him.

"Why?" He yawned moderately, holding me closer to his body.

"I'm hungry." I muttered, "If you let go I might bring something back up for you."

"Be quick." He let go, and rolled over on my bed, cuddling into the pillow.

I didn't even remember him coming over, the nights have been blurs to me because I knew something was heading my way. You know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you are doing something wrong, well, that's what this feeling was.

I have experienced it before and I just happened to hate this feeling. I rolled out of my bed and headed down the stairs into the kitchen where I saw Keisha sitting at the table with dull eyes. She had bags under her eyes, and she looked sickly.

"Erin." She stood up, but I looked at the floor trotting past her. I didn't want to talk to her, or I wouldn't be able to sleep.

Carrie and Dan have been asking her if something was wrong, but she would deny is, I guess no one wants to admit that they have a problem. I wouldn't.

"Erin, please talk to me. I'm sorry for, lying to you. I should have told you."

"Keisha, it's bad that I expected it, but then I forgot about how you really were. I was foolish enough to actually think you changed and wouldn't touch drugs. So, you know in all honesty, I'm sorry for believing you had changed." I lectured her, opening the fridge grabbing some chocolate.

"Erin..." Keisha spoke more slowly this time.

"What?" I grumbled, taking a bite out of the bar of chocolate in my hand.

"Either I peed my pants, or my water just broke."

"Is that even... wait, you're going into labor!" I exclaimed loudly, I heard stomps coming from the stairs area. Dan stood in the doorway curious.

"What are you two doing down here?" He catechized, I was thankful that he hadn't walked into my room to see Embry sleeping in there by himself. "My water just broke." Keisha vocalized in a high pitched voice.

"You aren't due for anything month almost." Dan prattled judiciously, "We need to get you to the hospital before you start your contractions..."

"I'm going to get socks." I said and ran up the stairs as quickly as I could.

As exasperated as I was at Keisha, I just couldn't wait to see those babies. "Embry, you need to go home. I'll call you later or something." I leaned over the bed to whisper in his ear.

I felt his strong arms captivate me into the bed, "I don't want to leave, go back to sleep." He muttered back to me.

"Keisha's having the twins, I need to go." I kissed his lips, and pulled away to put on my socks.

"Right now, she's having her babies?" He contemplated apathetically, sitting up now.

I rolled my eyes, and smiled a small smile. "Now you're up."

He grinned, and walked over to me. "Call me when they are delivered."

"Okay." I jumped up, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him into a sweet, loving kiss. "I love you." I chooed in his ear.

"I love you too Erin."

I blushed and waved running to Keisha and Dan. "Carrie and Jensen are staying here."

I got into the back seat of the car with Keisha, her stomach was huge. These babies had to be big, well maybe. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even realize Keisha was squeezing my hand tightly. I furrowed my brow, I know that everyone is different, but I didn't think that contractions happened to quickly.

I thought that there was at least an hour difference apart from water breaking and contractions, either it was contractions... or something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" I asked her cautiously.

"Yeah, I think." She breathed, "It hurts here." She pointed to the right side of her lower stomach.

"Is it supposed to hurt there?" I raised my eyebrow confused.

Then it hit me, this was probably happening to her because of the drugs. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Keisha continued to hold my hand and squeeze it ever so often.

Soon after the what seemed like hours of driving we arrived at the hospital. Keisha was panting hard, gripping the lower side on her right. "Erin, oh my god. It hurts _so_ bad."

"I don't know what to say Keisha." I mumbled, furrowing my eyebrows together with worry.

I couldn't help but think that this was all her fault. Actually, _it was all_ her fault. The fact that she was pregnant in the first place, I knew that the pains were going to be from the harmful drugs she'd been taking for god knows how long. This was insane, and it was going to get intense.

I told them that I didn't want to be in the room while Keisha was in labor. I would probably puke or something, so I sat out in the waiting room with Dan in silence. He looked down at me with tired eyes, he had been working so much lately he must be stressed.

"Excited?" He asked in a low tone.

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's going to be annoying with Keisha, and two babies in the house." I muttered looking at my feet. "Don't you think?"

Dan chuckled softly, "That's what I thought when Jensen was being delivered. I couldn't think of anything except that he was going to keep me up all night, but Jensen... he's a good kid." Dan shrugged, "He slept like, how they say a baby sleeps. Naturally that saying isn't entirely true, some babies don't sleep."

This had to be one of the longest, partly meaningful conversations I've ever had with Dan. He was never around for me to talk to that much. "I hope I get that lucky one day."

"Never know, if they are anything like you they won't shut up." He smiled at me warmly. His eyes held humor in them, he _must_ be tired.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I laughed, bringing a large smile onto my face.

"You're stubborn." He told me, "You are waiting to be satisfied, and get what you need..."

"So I'm like a baby?" I didn't know what to say to that other than what I said.

"You used to be." Dan looked into my eyes in a caring way, "You needed to be taught how to do things all over, and how to listen and do what you were told. You must have been a good kid growing up, because it wasn't that hard to guide you in the right direction."

I loved Dan, he was actually like a dad. Though, I don't know if I would ever call him dad because I know he isn't and I grew up now knowing who he was, but now that he's in my life I wish I was with him from the beginning. Not that I wish my real parents weren't who they really were, but I wish I knew Dan as a family friend so when something bad happened he was there to lean on.

Now, he was there for me to lean on. As a father.

A nurse walked up to Dan and I, she was looking down sadly at a clip board. This couldn't be good news. "Are you with Keish-"

"Yes, what's wrong?" I asked ergantly, closing my eyes waiting for the nurse to speak.

"I have terrible news." She paused, I opened one eye and nodded her to go on. She glanced at Dan worriedly. "During the labor, Keisha experienced a still birth of one child, and had a, uh, a heart attack. An emergency C-section was in order to get the other baby out. He is fine, but he is going to have to stay here for a bit because of his prematurity."

My jaw hung, and I could feel my eyes beginning to water. My bottom lip trembled, and a tear streaked down my cheek. I sobbed, "You're lying, you have to be."

"I'm sorry." The nurse looked at the floor away from me.

"But you said nothing was wrong!" I shouted, coughing because of my now dry throat. "You said the pregnancy was running smoothly."

I could feel a hand rubbing my back comfortingly. "There seemed to be cocaine running through her veins. It made her heart speed up faster than normal which meant she wasn't getting the oxygen she needed, and being in labor she needed to be able to breath." She explained.

More tears feel down my face. So she was on drugs even while she was in labor, I don't know what possessed her to start that. The nursed stayed with me for a couple minutes, Dan sat next to me rubbing my back.

"Does that mean the baby is mine now?" I looked at Dan when I asked the question.

Confusion appeared in Dan's eyes, he jerked his head towards the nurse so I looked at her. She looked at the papers on her clipboard. "Well, it appears that the baby is legally handed over to Erin Broits at the death of Keisha."

"I'm Erin." I murmured in a hushed tone.

"Then he's yours..." She muttered, she looked at Dan who nodded his head. He knew how I had signed papers for the babies to be handed over to me if Keisha were to die. Now, there was one, and I was technically a teenage mother, just without pregnancy part.

"Do I... get to name him?" I began to chew on my bottom lip. "As the legal guardian of this infant, yes."

"Is his last name going to be Broits?" I questioned rubbing my neck.

She nodded her head. "Caleb Broits? Joel? Tyler?" I thought out loud thinking of as many names I like as I could. "I don't know..."

"You don't need to name him right now, honey. You can come back to see how he is tomorrow, but would you like to see him now?"

I looked at Dan, to see if he approved. He nodded his head. I stood up and followed the nurse into another room where there were a bunch of babies. The one she picked up was under Keisha's last name, but she said it would be changed.

He was adorable. The spitting image of Keisha, only difference was he had dark brown hair almost black, and what looked like blue eyes. The nurse told me that his eyes could be different because most babies eyes are blue when they are first born.

"So, come back tomorrow. Okay, he'll still be here and he'll be under Broits."

I nodded my head, waving goodbye to her. I wandered out of the room, back to where Dan was sitting patient. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed, following him out of the hospital.

**A/N I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and review please. People I need help picking a name, if you have suggestions that would be nice. Also, if you could pick from the three I picked up in the story. I know that there wasn't very much to pick from but I couldn't think of anymore names. **

**I was never good with names =p**

**Also, please review. I love getting feed back at what everyone thinks of the story, and I was kind of sad to kill Keisha and her other baby, but it was actually kind of planned from the beginning in a messy manner.**

**Review**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight. I only own the plot of this fanfic and the characters that I made up. Thank you for reading so far. =D**


	17. Amazing People

**This is bad, but I totally forgot that Keisha wanted to name the baby Kale -.-**

**I probably should check my stories more huh? =p lol, anyways! Here is the update, I hope you enjoy the chapter AND YAHOO OVER 100 REVIEWS I love everyone =D**

**Please, review, and enjoy. I don't own Twilight, only the characters I've added in and the plot of this fanfic. Enjoy!**

I got out of the car, slamming the door shut with realising how hard I had slammed it. "Erin." Dan's voice sounded irritated, but I didn't care.

I _really_ didn't care.

"I'm going out." I began to walk away from the house.

It was funny, I could have sworn I heard Dan talking to me. Yelling at me, but I couldn't hear. I didn't listen.

I lost another person that I cared about. Another person I _loved_. Soon, I arrived at my destination. I knocked on the door and heard stomping from in the house. "Why are you here so early? It's nine am."

I jumped at Jacob and hugged him. I didn't feel like going to see Embry right now, I needed a friends. Not my boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." I cried, "Everything is all wrong."

Jacob hugged me back in a comforting way, rocking me back and forth while we stood on his porch with the door wide open. "What happened." He whispered.

"She's dead..." I sobbed, "Keisha." I answered his question before he could ask.

Jacob's eyes became wide with shock. He pulled away from the hug, putting his arm around my shoulder and directing me in the house. He took me to his room and I sat on the bed staring at the floor, while he sat in front of me in a chair. "How?" He croaked.

He wasn't sad. I could tell that he felt bad for her, for me loosing her. He didn't know her well enough to be as upset about it as I was. I knew that he was shocked, and surprised. "She was having her babies, it just went all wrong."

"Erin, I'm sorry." Jacob sympathized. "Why... why did you come here?"

"Jake." I looked up at him, my brown eyes filled with tears. "I need a friend right now."

"What's happening with the babies?" Jacob asked, trying to think of what was going to happen to them.

I stared at the wall for a moment, staring blankly right past Jacob. "I get him." My voice cracked, "He's mine..."

"Does that mean your the baby's mom? I thought there was two."

I took a deep breath, "No... only one."

I didn't want to say the part about the baby dieing. I'm sure that Jacob would understand, knowing the state that I was in. Well, he wouldn't understand completely... maybe he would. His mother died... Keisha died too.

"Erin, maybe you should go home and get some sleep." Jacob smiled hopefully, "You looked tired, you need rest."

"I get to pick his name." I continued talking about him. Thinking about his adorable blue eyes, the way they sparkled like he knew he lost someone special. "Want me to call Embry to come get you?"

I looked back up at Jacob, shrugging my shoulders. "I guess."

He wasn't much help, I wish I had a girlfriend to be here. Maria was too far, I couldn't go see her. "Actually Jacob, I'm just going to walk home." I told him standing up quickly.

I left before he could say anything, but I felt a warm hand grab my shoulder. "Erin, please. Be careful... I'm not used to having a girl that's a friend actually needing me to comfort her. It's."

"Jacob." I said sternly, causing him to stop talking. "I _get_ it."

I don't think that he thought that I understood, but I did. "Don't do anything stupid, Erin." It was like he was warning me now, I didn't like this. "People care about you."

"Yeah." Was all I mustered out of my mouth, I was dead with words and couldn't think of anything else to say.

I walked off, ignoring him trying to talk to me now. I didn't exactly know where I was going, I _did_ know my way around La Push. I just could care less at the moment. _Names, names, names._ Was all that was running through my mind, no other thoughts.

_What's a good name?_ I continued thinking until I tripped over something, toppling to the ground. I just lay in the dirt face down. Slowly, I turned my self onto my back and propped myself up on my forearms. I just glanced around taking in my surroundings, I was just in the middle of the forest.

I closed my eyes, picturing myself in the middle of a room in Satan's Lodge. A nearly empty room, with a broken window, and a noisy bed. I pictured my just sitting there, legs crossed with my fingers running through my brown hair. Suddenly my mental image of myself jumped up and began throwing things around the room. Just anything I could get my hands on, I remembered when that happened.

It was just like what was happening now. I opened my eyes, realising I was sitting with my legs crossed and hands in my hair. "Why the fuck am I going through this." I spoke to myself. "Why? I know what it's like Erin, get through it like you always have. Don't break down now."

I remember when I was in the room, throwing everything. That was right after my parents died and I was in my new home. Satan's Lodge. I don't think I would ever forget it there.

People considered me crazy for a bit after that, but I slowly shelled my emotions inside of me becoming the person I once used to be, but now... now I was put into a place, a home, where I couldn't have just one emotion. I couldn't be angry, or just emotionless.

The rock over my heart fell, and it all came pouring out. Every since emotion I could think of. Sadness being the greatest.

But, I couldn't just go back to that. I was in love with Embry, I loved my new family, I loved what I had of friends, and I was overly grateful for what they were all doing for me. For me. I wouldn't have done that for anyone, these people are _amazing_.

Amazing.

I took a deep, relaxing breath. I was trying to calm myself down, and I believe that it was working. What were some ways that I could calm myself? Maybe if I started off with admitting things to myself, maybe.

"I'm sad that Keisha is dead." I whispered out loud, "It's just like when my parents died, it was heart breaking to have another person close to me gone. Even if Keisha wasn't that close, she's been around for a long time."

I continued to babble to myself, slowly the sick feeling in my stomach was fading and I didn't feel as depressed as before.

I was there, in this same spot for what felt like forever just talking to myself about every single problem I could think of. The seconds were ticking, and they turned into minutes, then to hours. Just sitting there in the beautiful surroundings of the forest, the so called dangerous forest.

Nothing bad has happened to be in this forest, I felt like this forest was pure. Like amazing things happened in here. I could find myself believing that maybe a miricale could happen here.

To my surprise I was easily pulled out of my own thoughts when I heard a loud howl coming from the distance. I didn't know which one of the guys it was, they all sounded the same to me. It was dark out, and I was starving, but I didn't want to stand up.

Soon a wolf with gray fur and dark spots on its back came up to me and nuzzled my arm. Embry. "Hi Embry." I muttered petting his head.

He licked my hand, then walked away. Not even a minute later Embry was out with a pair of shorts on, he picked my up, sat down and put me on his lap without saying a word to me. I just rested my head against his chest closing my eyes picturing how we looked to other people.

"How are you feeling?" I felt Embry kiss the top of my head, I was happy he didn't come until now.

I shrugged my shoulders, still sitting there with my head against his hard chest. "I was going to come earlier, but I had to patrol and I, -"

"Embry, it's fine." I had my eyes opened now.

I had my head tilted up so I could look him in the eyes. "I'm happy you didn't come right away, I would have freaked out." I admitted to him. I think he knew how I would have reacted.

"Well, what are you going to name him?"

I knew exactly who Embry was talking about, and I felt fine about talking about it. Sure, I was still sad, very sad, but I can't be scared to talk about something like this. "Kale."

"Kale, that's nice." Embry nodded, "Where did you get that from."

"Well, I forgot that Keisha wanted to name him that... so, just for her, his name is Kale." I explained to him in a soft voice, I was calm. Still relaxed. "Kale Caleb Broits."

"How about Kale Caleb Call." Embry whispered, poking me in the stomach.

I giggled, and squirmed a bit. "What's that supposed to mean?" I smirked up at him, my tired eyes looking in his.

"Well, you're the mommy. I'm the daddy, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything." Embry smiled down me.

I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking. _Kale Caleb Call._Just the thought of the name made me laugh a little, it kind of rolls off the tongue right? I didn't know if I was able to change it though, well his birth certificate wasn't even made yet.

I'll see what I can do anyways, because I'm sure one day Embry will ask me to marry him. I honestly, don't really know what I would say. I consider myself much too young to get married, but I also think I'm much to young to take care of a kid, but I'm still doing it.

Only time can tell what will happen in the future. "I want to go home." I murmured.

Embry nodded and picked my up. "I'll take you home."

When I got home I went right into my room with Embry and I fell straight asleep having another dreamless sleep.


	18. People Don't Change

_**The beginning of this chapter has a lot of swearing, it will get less frequent as the chapter goes on. I hope that you enjoy this chapter of the story. Remember to review people! **_

_**And you know, I was thinking the other day. When I first wrote this story I was going to make it so this was a Seth story, but then I decided to change it for a reason that's kind of beyond me xD**_

_**I'm happy I changed it though, this story is going good. (My opinion as the author of the story anyway.)**_

_**Review makes writer happy =p**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, you all know that. Blah la la. The usual.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Everyone is pissing me off so much, I just want to knock them all out!" I punched my locker as hard as I could. I held my fist close to my body while flaring my nostrils in pain, that really hurt.

"Did that hurt?" Maria asked leaning against the locker next to mine. I just nodded my head with my eyes closed.

Everyone in this school was pissing my off so much today, I didn't want to be here, I never want to be here, nor have I ever wanted to be here. I would rather be back at La Push high, it's way better there. Only because Embry and the guys were there though, I would really miss Maria though. I would feel bad if I just left her behind.

The reason people were making me so angry was because they kelp coming up to me, and saying that they were sorry about the news, by news I mean about Keisha. It was none of their business what was happening, and I didn't want people who didn't even know her coming up to me to apologize. I didn't want _any ones_ pity! None! "Sorry to hear about Keisha I know that you were close to each other."

A random girl said to me, I didn't even know who she was and neither did Keisha. "Oh my god!" I screamed at her, my temper finally reaching its end. "Just shut the fuck up! I don't care if you are fucking sorry about the damn news! You _don't_ know me, and you _didn't_ know her! So just get the fuck away from me!" I was taking very deep breaths by now, I didn't know if I was going to be able to keep myself under control for the rest of the day.

"Why did you have to say sorry?" One of her friends whispered loudly, if you want to call that a whisper anyway.

"I felt bad for her." She whispered back to her. "I thought I should let her know..."

"Keisha wasn't anything but white trash." The other girl shrugged her shoulders.

"What did you just say?" I took a step towards her with my fists clenched at both of my sides, that was the last straw. I wasn't about to let anyone talk about her like that. "Uh, nothing." She looked a very scared as she took a step away from me.

"Come on, you said it once." I put a smile on my face, "Why not just say it again? I'm sure you can."

"Fine, I said. Keisha was nothing but white trash, and so are you. Going around with the La Push boys, you and her are nothing but a couple of retards from the streets." That struck a nerve because I tackled her to the ground and was throwing punches in her face with full force.

"Say it again! I dare you to!" I hit her head against the ground, then punched her again only to give her a bloody nose. "Just one more time for kicks!"

I felt myself being lifted in the air by someone with cold, strong arms. "Let me go!" I struggled to get away, I kicked my leg getting one last shot in before I was pulled far away.

I turned around to see who was holding me securely, I expected to see the stacked gym teacher, but I was wrong. It was one of the Cullen guys, one of the vampires. Emmett I believe. My nostrils flared, and my eyes widened. "Let me go!" I struggled even more to get away from him, because I was scared of him.

I remember Embry telling me that I didn't need to worry about the Cullens, but I still couldn't help but feel nervous because of all the horrible vampire stories I've heard the pack tell. "Woah there wolf girl."

"Don't call me that." I hissed in a low tone hoping that no one could hear me, "Especially not in public."

Emmett laughed, "No one is paying attention anyways, lighten up." He nudged me, it hurt more than I bet he expected because I took my arm away holding it. "Oops?"

"Yeah, oops." I lifted my eyebrow just staring at him. I squinted my eyes to think, of all people to pull me off of that dirty girl, why would it have been Emmett? A vampire. Don't they like blood?

"Why would you pull me off her?" I questioned him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I couldn't just sit back and watch you pumble her to a pulp." Emmett snickered, he looked like he was actually thinking about it. "Though, I don't really like her. Glad someone finally hit her."

"Why?" I couldn't help but just be curious and hostile towards him.

"She talks about Rose like she's a piece of dirt." Emmett shrugged. I don't know who Rose was, must have been one of the Cullens though. "And here comes the principal."

The girl was still on the floor, but she pointed over in my direction. _Busted_. Not that I figured not to be considering there was so many people watching. "Ms. Broits come here **now**." He demanded, pointing to the space in front of him.

"My pleasure." I grumbled, I turned slightly to Emmett. I guess it was good, and nice of him to pull me off of her. "Thanks..."

Emmett smiled, giving a thumbs up and walked away to where ever he decided to go. Why would he have even randomly been there by himself. Do vampires go to the bathroom? Doubt it. Maybe he was coming back from class... that had to be it.

Before the principal could say anything I answered him. "Yes, I did it."

"You just think you're very clever. _Don't you_, Ms. Broits."

"I actually think I'm not very clever." I clenched my jaw, "Last time I checked my personal life was supposed to be kelp confidential, but some how, _that_ little _bitch_ knew about my past and made me snap."

"Just because people make you angry Ms. Broits, does not give you the right to beat them up."

"She asked for it." I smirked, I could tell he was getting angry now.

"To my office."

I sighed, walking to the office with no shame. I didn't care, honestly. Maybe I would get sent to a different school again, I would be more than happy to go back to La Push with Embry, Jacob, Paul, and the rest of the guys. "What were you thinking?" He asked sitting at his desk.

I didn't sit down, I just glared at the man in front of me. "My past has gotten out! What kind of school are you running? You asshole, everyone knows I'm from the streets, that's just going to make my life even more worse than it already is!"

"Watch your language in my office."

"Just shut up, I don't even care about you at all! I do not want to be in this stupid school with these students that you would consider people." I growled out in anger, I was sick and tired of this stupid school and I wanted to go home.

"Erin, I am going to have to suspend you."

"That's nice, I don't care." I flipped off the principal before storming out of his office. There was no doubt in my mind that my face was flushed from my anger. If I was in a cartoon I would have steam coming from my ears.

I didn't want to be anywhere else but where I was now. The hospital with Kale, I held him protectively in my arms. I looked at him in silence while he stared back up at me with his blue eyes that were still sparkling like the day I first met him.

The doctor told me that I could take Kale home soon, but not yet because they still needed to make sure that his body was functioning right. I dangled my finger in front of his face, his small arm slowly came up and grabbed my finger weakly.

That was the moment that my cell phone started ringing, it had to be Carrie or Dan. "Hello?" I answered the phone cautiously, waiting to be yelled at.

"You're suspended?" It was Dan, he wasn't going to yell?

"Uh, yeah." I mumbled, rocking Kale in my arms.

"Erin, what was running through your mind when you did that?" He wasn't angry at all, he was disappointed.

I hate that. I do not like when people are disappointed in me, it hurts more than anything. I guess people don't change, I won't change. I can never get used to this daily life, I will never be the same as I used to be when I was a child.


	19. Much More

**A/N **

**Writing this chapter actually brought me down, I couldn't write it just the way I wanted it either unless I was tired. That's how it always is with me, it is very very weird! I have to write stories at night time, the words just seem to come to me more clearly!**

**It's weird, but I don't mind it. **

**I believe this story is coming to an end, I actually think that this is going to be the last chapter in fact! Well, that is unless I decide to write an epologue, which I probably won't, but I might. I don't even know. It really depends.**

**I really do thank you all for reviewing too, it is so amazing to get compliments on my writing. **

**Everyone is so wonderful!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything that belongs to the author of Twilight! Everything form the book is owned by her. **

_**Enjoy**_

I sat on my bed watching baby Kale sleep soundly right next to me, I lay beside him on my side. I had my head rested in my hand, I could feel my eyes becoming heavy, but I couldn't do anything except stare at baby Kale.

It has been a week, a week since my suspension, and four days since I had Kale move in with me and my family. I had not been to school since, and I hadn't slept much at all, I couldn't think straight, I knew deep inside that I should be talking to someone about this, but I refused to because I didn't care about anything anymore.

I couldn't find myself to change how I used to act, I still felt like that immature teenager who thought she could do everything by herself. I didn't want anyones help, I just wanted to be alone. Alone with Kale.

I closed my eyes, I could rest them for a little bit right? I wouldn't miss anything that important, and if I did miss something, Kale would wake me up.

I thought I had only blinked, but the sun was beaming into my room at full shine. I blinked again, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, there, right by my side where I left him was Kale, staring at me with his big blue eyes.

I dragged myself out of my bed in a slow scooting motion, "Are you hungry?" I stared down at Kale questioningly, noticing that he hasn't made a sound since I woke up.

This wasn't unusual, Kale didn't make noises. Kale was always quiet, he seemed like he was the exact opposite of what Keisha was, he didn't seem like he was a reckless baby. I was going to do everything to prevent Kale from ending up like his mother, I wasn't going to let him get into the position that her and I were once in.

I was going to take care of him until he no longer needed me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone knocking at the door, I didn't even realize that I had been feeding Kale. I've been so out of it lately, I'm worrying Embry.

He reminds me everyday that he loves me, he tells me that he will always be there for me and Kale. Kale wasn't even his son, I don't even know if he liked Keisha that much, but he wanted to take care of the boy like he was his own. Someone out there loved me, to have given me such an amazing person like Embry to have by my side. I was so lucky to have found him.

"How are you feeling?" Embry questioned, walking into the house after I opened the door. He had a frown upon his face, I wonder why.

"I'm good." I told him, rocking Kale back and forth in my arms.

"Erin, I'm worried about you." Embry sighed, looking at the floor.

I held Kale tighter to myself, not wanting to hear what Embry had to say. Please don't speak to me Embry, I don't want to hear what comes next. "I know that you are depressed because of what happened, I don't want you to be depressed anymore. It hurts me to see you like this."

"How do you suppose I stop being depressed then!" I snapped at him, feeling Kale shake in my arms now. "How can I forget everything!"

"You don't need to forget everything Erin." Embry spoke in a calm, low voice. He was being so good about this, I couldn't handle anything anymore. I felt like I was on a quick spiral, and all that it was leading me to was down.

I breathed in harshly, it was like my breath intake was harder to pull in. "I don't know what I am supposed to do then Embry! There is no place in the world for fuck ups like me, I don't belong!" Kale was bawling in my arms now, the milk that I was giving him was all over the floor. Somehow the bottle lid had come off. All I could hear right now was Kale crying in my ear, it was like he was crying with me now. "Anywhere I go I always seem to bring trouble along with me! There is no where I belong!"

"Erin!" I didn't even notice that Embry was holding me so tightly to him. "You belong with me."

"You're too good for me." I cried into his chest as he held me, he was rocking us back and forth trying to calm both Kale and I down.

"I'm not too good for you Erin, I want you to marry me." Embry spoke softly into my ear, his voice calming me like a sweet lullaby.

"No." I whispered to him, my sobs no longer with me. "I'll just drag you down."

We stopped rocking, Kale didn't seem to like this and his water works were falling from his face again. "You won't, seeing you upset brings me down Erin." Embry held my shoulder with his one hand, his other hand lifting my chin so I was facing him completely.

I averted my eyes from him, trying not to stare at him. "Erin, please look at me." He begged.

Slowly, I brought my eyes back to look into his, I couldn't believe that this man was so good to me even though I was such a... cold hearted selfish bitch. "I'm sorry." I stared at him with tears clouding my brown eyes.

"You were such a sad and angry person when I first met you." Embry smiled weakly at me, glancing down at Kale.

Rocking Kale back and forth to deplete his cries did not distract me from Embry's eyes, I still looked into them with such interest. "I remember that I walked into Emily's house without watching where I was going, I sent you straight to the ground." He sighed sadly, "You didn't want anything to do with me."

I stared into his sad eyes, he was explaining about how we met. I knew how we met, because all this happened to me. "You came to my house when it was raining, Jensen spilt his drink all over the floor." Embry's eyes were darker now, like he was having flashbacks to the time when I came over to his house with Jensen and met his mother.

Jensen, the poor little boy, I never did anything with him anymore.

I was too focused on myself to even realized I pretty much left him behind. He wouldn't understand what is going on, but that didn't mean that I didn't feel bad about what I had done to the poor boy. "You aren't messed up Erin." He spoke.

I looked away from him now, staring that the sleeping baby in my arms. How did he sleep so much? "You were just lonely and needed someone to love you."

Kale was gently put onto the couch so I could talk to Embry more effectively. "Embry." I said his name, lifting my small hand to touch his russet coloured cheek. "What could I do without you?"

I knew that without him everything would have been different, everything! "Erin, I really do want you to marry me." Embry whispered, hugging me to him tightly.

"Aren't we too young?" I whispered back.

"Are you scared?" He asked me in a gentle tone.

I found my face heating up a little bit, not because I was embarrassed or anything, I just didn't know. "I don't want to be alone." I finally cried, even harder than before. "I don't want to be alone ever again!"

"I won't ever leave you Erin, you are my everything." Embry's embrace brought me back to all the good times that we did share together, the times we both shared together. Times where we were happy; where I was happy

"Yes." I cooed into his ear.

"What?" Embry stepped back from his hug so he could see my eyes now.

"I'm going to marry you." I whispered to him.

I wasn't going to say that things went perfectly from that time on, but things did get a little better. There were still a lot of days where I would just stay home and sulk with Kale, but I wasn't alone, Embry was with me just lying by my side.

When I did go out of the house Embry kelp me on my toes, we were always doing things to put me into a good mood, and whenever I was in a good mood Embry seemed to be in an even better mood that I was.

I think I have said this a while ago, maybe I have a couple times actually.

I don't know how things could possibly get better, I had a growing baby boy that was a joy to be around and brought back good and bad memories. I had my loving soon to be husband, Embry. I had my caring family that would always be there for me when I fall. I even had amazing friends that were there for me even though I didn't spend a bunch of time with them.

I don't know if I could ask for much more than that.


End file.
